Jogja in Love
by Ceprutth DeiDei
Summary: -Edited- Chapter 5! "Okeey, ayou anak-anak tirukhan saiia!" titahnya sambil berdehem. Anak-anak hanya menatapnya jengah—termasuk Sakura. "Yeeeeees, Maaaa'aaaaam.." mind to rnr?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Jogja in Love

**Author: **Ceprutth DeiDei

**Main Character: **Sakura Haruno

**Rate:** T

**Genre: **Friendship/Romance/Family (tapi yang family-nya nggak begitu penting. :p *halah*)

**A/N **Iseng-iseng publish fic Naruto yang baru (padahal yang lama belom pada kelar). Setting di kotaku tercinta Jogjakarta Hadiningrat yang diobrak-abrik dan dicampur-campur antara jaman dulu dan sekarang. Yang ini hasil editan karena banyak kesalahan ketik dan judul juga diganti karena menurut temen saya judulnya agak aneh. :p YOSH, enjoy this fic! :D

**

* * *

Jogja in Love  
**

**by Ceprutth DeiDei

* * *

**

**Cebongan, Sleman**

**Kediaman Mak Unep**

**06.28 WIB**

"Baiklah, sekarang kita bakalan puterin lagu Yogyakarta khusus buat Raden Sasuke yang baru bangun pagi dari mbak Karin di Godean. Enjoy this song, kanca muda! Tetap stay tune di radio anak muda, 106.1 Geronimo FM!"

Suara seorang penyiar radio melantun dari kedua belah speaker radio tape hitam tua itu—yang kemudian berganti menjadi intro sebuah lagu. Lagu lawas yang dinyanyikan KLA Project; Yogyakarta.

_Pulang ke kotamu_

_Ada setangkup haru dalam rindu_

_Masih seperti dulu_

_Tiap sudut menyapaku bersahabat, penuh selaksa makna_

_Terhanyut aku akan nostalgia_

_Saat kita sering luangkan waktu_

_Nikmati bersama_

_Suasana Jogja.._

Radio tua itu masih menyanyikan lagu Jogja dari ujung ruangan kamar sempit itu sementara sang pendengarnya masih tertidur lelap di atas kasur kapuknya.

Gadis muda itu masih tenggelam dalam mimpinya, tampak tak menghiraukan teriakan-teriakan dari luar kamar berukuran kecil miliknya.

"NOK! SAKURA!," panggil Mak Sijunep (Shizune)—yang tak lain tak bukan adalah ibu angkat dari gadis yang masih molor itu. "SAKURA, WIS TANGI DURUNG?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Mak Unep—panggilan akrab Sijunep—melirik ke arah jam dinding sekali lagi. Pukul 06.30 WIB. Ya ampuun, sudah jam segini, Saku-nya itu masih molor juga?

Kali ini, tanpa meminta ijin terlebih dahulu, Mak Unep langsung membuka pintu kamar anaknya itu dan benar saja—Sakura memang masih tidur sejak tadi. Dengan buru-buru, Mak Unep menghampiri gadis itu dan menggoyang pelan bahunya agar terbangun.

"Nduk, tangi..," serunya pada si gadis. Tangannya semakin keras menggoyang-goyangkan bahu anaknya itu.

"Nggh.." Gadis itu menggeliat. "Mangkih, Bu. Sekedap melih."

Kedua mata kecokelatan milik Mak Unep membeliak. "He, tangi nduk! Wis jam pira iki?" serunya sambil memelototi anaknya yang tukang molor itu.

"Mangkih, Bu. Dilit ntas."

"Ora ana dilit! Saiki wis jam setengah pitu! Apa ra telat sekolah kowe?"

Kedua mata emerald gadis itu membelalak. Sontak ia bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Dan kemudian terdengarlah pekikan nyaring dari seorang Sakurawati.

"HAH? SETENGAH PITU?"

_Walau kini kau t'lah tiada tak kembali_

_Namun kotamu hadirkan senyummu abadi_

_Ijinkanlah aku untuk s'lalu pulang lagi_

_Bila hati mulai sepi tanpa terobati_

Radio tua itu masih menyanyi-nyanyi seakan mengiringi Sakura yang kini dengan tergesa-gesa bersiap-siap berangkat ke sekolah.

Sakurawati, 16 tahun, siswi semester akhir di Sekolah Menengah Pertama Negeri 6 Yogyakarta. Gadis ceria yang ceroboh. Bermata jade indah dan berambut merah muda lembut. Bukan khas orang jawa memang, tapi dia asli orang jogja. Fasih berbahasa jawa tapi lebih sering menggunakan bahasa Indonesia bila diluar rumah. Satu hal lagi, dia paling sensi kalau mendengar ada orag yang menyebutnya 'PINK', 'PINKY', 'MERAH JAMBU', 'MERAH MUDA', dan lain-lain sejenisnya.

Dengan sepeda jengki tua berwarna hijau gelap, Sakura berpacu melawan waktu menuju sekolahnya. Tinggal sepuluh menit lagi sebelum bel sekolah yang menurutnya norak itu berbunyi keras.

"AKU TELAAAAAAT…!"

Gadis itu buru-buru mengayuh sepedanya secepat yang ia bisa. Tidak peduli pada tas selempangnya yang terjungkal-jungkal tidak karuan.

"Bocah kuwi… mesthi wae telat! Salahe dewe ora tau tangi esuk..," gumam Mak Unep yang tampak menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya heran melihat kepergian Sakura barusan.

Dengan kecepatan super ngebut—menurut Sakura—ia dan sepeda jengki kesayangannya pun melesat dengan cepat diantara sepeda-sepeda dan delman lain yang mengisi keramaian di jalanan aspal sederhana itu. Dari perempatan Cebongan, lapangan Tlogoadi, serta jembatan sungai Code—singkatnya, menyusuri Jalan Kebon Agung—terus ia lewati dengan gesit. Tapi waktu juga berjalan cepat.

Saat Sakura menyusuri Jalan Magelang yang begitu panjang—tepatnya saat melewati sebuah toko bertingkat dua, Sakura mendongak dan mata jadenya tertuju pada jam besar yang terpasang disana. Masih kurang satu menit lagi sebelum jam tujuh.

ARGH! SIALAN!

Sakura mengayuh sepedanya semakin kencang. Beruntung ia sempat menerobos pertigaan di Bangirejo sebelum lampu lalu lintas berganti merah. Sewaktu sepedanya melewati SD Bangirejo, pintu gerbang sekolah dasar itu sudah tertutup. Itu artinya—

Sudah jam tujuh lewat! Gawaaaaaaat!

Ia terus melesat disepanjang Jalan Wolter Monginsidi. Di kanan-kirinya nampak rumah-rumah kecil dengan gaya barat dipadukan gaya jawa yang terlihat unik dan indah. Tapi Sakura mengacuhkannya. Tentu saja. Buat apa dia asyik mengagumi rumah-rumah itu? Bisa-bisa ia disepak keluar dari lingkungan sekolah karena terlambat!

Sampai di kelokan terakhir, wajah Sakura memerah dan terasa panas karena marah saat telinganya dengan jelas menangkap suara dari gerombolan anak-anak STM sebelah yang menggodanya dengan menyebutnya 'pinky'. Sakura paling benci dengan pangilan itu. Dan ia lebih benci lagi pada warna rambutnya yang sangat mencolok mata itu—karena berkat warna rambut merah muda itu, ia selalu diejek-ejek oleh teman-teman di sekolahnya.

'Awas saja kalian! Akan kubalas!' runtuk Sakura dalam hati sambil matanya tertuju pada gerombolan siswa berseragam putih abu-abu itu.

Akhirnya sampailah Sakura di depan gerbang utama SMP Negeri 6 Yogyakarta tercintanya. Namun sayang, ia sudah sangat terlambat. Pintu gerbang itu sudah tertutup rapat. Dan di sisi lain gerbang, tampaklah seorang satpam berdiri tegap. Matanya memelototi Sakura. Sejenak tubuh Sakura bergidik ngeri.

Orang itu adalah Pak Tejo. Satpam galak seantero SMPN 6 Yogyakarta. Berkulit hitam, sayangnya berbadan tinggi besar. Rambut juga berwarna hitam. Tipikal orang killer. Bukan hanya Sakura yang takut padanya tetapi semua murid SMPN 6 Yogyakarta (selanjutnya disingkat Spenyk) pun juga takut padanya.

"Err.. Pak, tolong buka pintunya dong," pinta Sakura takut-takut. Tetapi orang di hadapannya ini tak bergeming. Membuat Sakura menghela napas pasrah.

Lama mereka berdua terdiam. Hingga tiba-tiba seseorang muncul dari balik tubuh tegap Pak Tejo—barusan keluar dari pos satpam di depan gerbang.

"Wati," panggil seseorang itu.

"HAH?" Sakura cengo.

Orang itu berdehem. "Sakurawati!" panggilnya sekali lagi, membuat Sakura mengerjap kaget. Awalnya dia tak sadar siapa yang dipanggil orang itu, tapi pada akhirnya ternyata dia sendiri yang dipanggil.

"Y-ya..?"

Sekali lagi Sakura mengerjap kaget begitu melihat dengan jelas siapa seseorang yang barusan memanggilnya itu. "P-pak Kepala..?" gumamnya lirih. Matilah aku! Kenapa harus kepsek sih yang nongol?, runtuk Sakura dalam hati.

"Ikut saya!" titah sang Kepala Sekolah pada Sakura. Gadis itu hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah kemudian menggiring sepedanya ke tempat parkir sepeda, memarkirkannya, dan mengikuti Pak Kepala Sekolah ke ruang kepsek.

* * *

**Ruang Kepala Sekolah**

Dan disinilah Sakura sekarang. Dengan terpaksa, harus terjebak di dalam sebuah ruangan kepala sekolah yang menurutnya sumpek ini dengan diawasi oleh dua orang dewasa yang paling ditakutinya. Pak Kepala Sekolah dan sang satpam, Pak Tejo.

Sakura menundukkan kepala dalam diam. Dihadapannya seorang lelaki tua duduk penuh wibawa dengan raut wajah menatap Sakura kesal.

Dialah Sarutobi, Kepala Sekolah di tempat Sakura menuntut ilmu ini. Orang yang penuh wibawa dan disegani banyak orang. Ia biasa dipanggil Pak Saru (?) atau Pak Sar saja. Bahkan menurut desas-desus, ia dipanggil Pasar (?) oleh istrinya. Oke, penjelasannya sudah mulai melenceng. Dan ada satu lagi, Bapak Kepala Sekolah ini mempunyai sebuah rahasia besar, yaitu: Kepalanya botak. Cukup segitu deh profilnya. Nggak usah panjang-panjang, toh dia juga bukan pemeran utamanya. Kalo cuma tokoh sekali-dua-kali muncul? Iya banget!

"Kenapa kau baru tiba di sekolah jam segini?" tanya Pak Saru dengan nada mengintimidasi. Mata tuanya menatap Sakura tajam.

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya takut-takut. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka, kemudian dengan gugup berusaha menjawab pertanyaan dari Pak Saru, "Aa.. i-itu, Pak.. saya tadi.."

"Tadi apa?," potong sang Kepala Sekolah yang penuh wibawa itu. Ia tampaknya merasa jengah melihat Sakura yang hanya menjawab pertanyaannya dengan gumaman tidak jelas. Tentu saja ia jengah. Ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya ia mendapati bocah merah muda itu terlambat masuk sekolah.

Sakura tersenyum masam. "Bangun kesiangan. Hehehe..," jawabnya sambil tertawa aneh.

"KAU INI!" bentak Pak Saru. Membuat Sakura memejamkan kedua matanya takut. "Apa kau tidak sadar kalau sebentar lagi kau akan menempuh ujian akhir?" tanyanya mengingatkan Sakura. Hal itu membuat Sakura membuka kembali kedua matanya dan dengan santai menjawab pertanyaan Kepala Sekolahnya lagi,

"Sadar, Pak. Tapi mata saya tidak bisa diajak kompromi."

Orang tua berambut putih itu menghela napas pasrah. Susah sekali memberitahu anak ini, batinnya. Ia pun berjalan kembali ke kursi singgasananya (lebe). "Baiklah. Kali ini saja, ini terakhir kali aku berbaik hati padamu. Sekarang cepat kembali ke kelasmu."

"Matur nuwun sanged, Pak."

Dengan cepat, Sakura melesat keluar dari ruang sumpek itu, berniat membebaskan dirinya dari rasa tertekan yang ditimbulkan oleh dua manusia menakutkan tadi.

Untung hari ini selamat! Hahaha, batin Sakura lega. Namun sejenak kemudian wajahnya kembali murung. "Tapi, awas saja anak-anak STM sebelah itu! Akan kubalas mereka sepulang sekolah nanti!"

Sementara Sakura berjalan pergi, Pak Saru dan Pak Tejo masih mengawasinya dari depan pintu ruangan kepala sekolah. Pak Saru menggelengkan kepalanya pasrah. "Anak itu benar-benar.."

**

* * *

Kelas 9-A**

**Saat pelajaran Pak Asuma..**

Kelas 9-A. Dilihat dari A-nya, kelas 9-A adalah sebuah kelas unggulan yang setiap harinya dihuni oleh 36 murid. Karena kelasnya adalah kelas unggulan, maka murid-muridnya juga harus unggulan. Dalam artian, unggul dibidang menciptakan ataupun menambah parah keributan. Anak-anak kelas A kok tukang ribut? Sungguh mencengokkan (?).

Dan saat ini, kelas itu tengah dipimpin oleh seorang guru bertampang killer bernama Asuma. Dan orangnya juga memang agak galak dan kurang pandai berbahasa jawa—atau bahkan kau bisa menyebutnya hampir tidak bisa sama sekali. Maklum lah, ia orang batak tulen. Marganya Karo-Karo. Jadi, lengkapnya Asuma Karo-Karo (?).

Sakura yang telah sampai di depan pintu kelas, masih mematung di dekat pintu, agak takut menghadapi guru satu itu. Karena selain galak, beliau juga terkenal sangat mengutamakan kedisiplinan. Jadi kalau ia berani masuk kelas jam segini, benar-benar cari mati!

Guru itu masih sibuk menerangkan pelajaran sejarah tentang seputar perang dunia kedua. Matanya terpaku pada buku paket di tangannya sementara mulutnya tak berhenti berbicara.

"Jadi pemimpin Jerman dalam Perang Dunia ke II adalah Hitler. Dong opo ora iki mau?" tanya Pak Asuma sambil menatap ketigapuluhempat muridnya yang tengah memperhatikannya dari bangku masing-masing.

"Dooooong," murid satu kelas menyahut.

Sakura cengok untuk beberapa saat. Otaknya berpikir betapa ia sudah mengenal pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Pak Asuma tadi. Satu-satunya kalimat berbahasa jawa yang dimengerti oleh guru batak tulen itu. Agak miris memang, padahal guru itu sudah tinggal di Yogyakarta Hadiningrat tercinta ini selama hampir dua tahun.

Kemudian, Pak Asuma berjalan mendekati kursi guru dan duduk disana. Sudah waktunya!, pikir Sakura.

Berjuanglah, Sakura! Kau tidak akan mati hanya karena semprotan dari guru killer itu!, batin Sakura menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Kedua tangannya mengepal didepan dada sedangkan kedua matanya ia pejamkan dengan paksa.

Dengan satu tarikan napas—sebelum akhirnya dihembuskan lagi, tentu saja—Sakura mengetuk pintu kelas. Jantungnya berdebar-debar.

Tok tok tok.

Kepala Pak Asuma langsung menoleh ke pintu kelas. Dan matanya langsung mendapati seorang siswi berambut merah muda tengah berdiri dengan sebelah tangan menyentuh pintu. "Masuk," katanya kemudian, mempersilakan Sakura untuk masuk. Dan Sakura langsung melaksanakan perintah gurunya itu.

Sekejap saja semua mata yang ada di kelas tertuju kearah meja guru—penasaran melihat siapa yang datang terlambat. Dan ketika mereka melihat Sakura yang berdiri disana, langsung saja semuanya bergumam kurang puas, seperti:

"Oh, si Sakura.."

"Yah, kok Sakura?"

"Haaaah.."

"Groook.. fiuuuh…" (?)

"Si Sakura ya? Haah, memang nggak mungkin kalo dia yang masuk. Dia kan selalu bolos waktu pelajarannya Pak Asuma."

Sakura meraih tangan besar Pak Asuma lalu mencium tangannya (?). Kemudian ia berkata, "Maaf saya terlambat. Saya menghadap Pak Sarutobi di ruang kepala dulu tadi."

Pak Asuma hanya terdiam. Beberapa detik kemudian, barulah ia membuka mulut. "Ya sudah. Sana ke bangkumu."

Sakura mendesah lega. Buru-buru ia berjalan ke pojok kelas, tempat bangkunya berada. Ia sudah sangat terbiasa duduk dibelakang. Selain itu lokasi bangkunya juga dekat dengan bangku sahabatnya—Yamanaka Ino.

"Hei, Sakura! Kukira kau bakal dihukum oleh Si Tua Saru itu," bisik Ino padanya saat ia melewati Ino untuk menuju bangkunya. Membuat ia terkikik pelan mendengarnya.

"Yah, Ino, seperti kau tidak tahu aku saja. Keberuntungan selalu ada dipihakku," balasnya berbisik pada Ino setelah ia duduk di bangkunya.

"Dasar tukang telat yang mujur!" cibir Ino. "Coba kalau Pak Asuma yang memergokimu tadi, pasti kau tidak bisa masuk ke kelas dengan tenang seperti ini."

"Hahaha, iya juga, ya.." Keduanya lalu tertawa pelan—cukup keras sebenarnya, kalau berhadapan dengan telinga jeli Pak Asuma. Guru itu jelas mendengar keduanya asyik berbincang ditengah pelajarannya.

"Yamanaka, Sakura," panggilnya pada kedua pelaku, membuat Ino dan Sakura langsung diam membeku di bangku masing-masing. "Bisakah kalian memperhatikan pelajaran yang saya terangkan?" lanjutnya. Mata tajamnya masih menatap dua anak muda itu dengan tatapan mematikan miliknya.

"Ng—Inggih, Pak," sahut Ino dan Sakura bebarengan—dengan nada yang sama-sama gugup.

**

* * *

Saat istirahat..**

**09.40 WIB**

"Sakura, mau ikut ke kantin?" ajak Ino saat Sakura masih sibuk membereskan buku-buku pelajaran yang berserakan diatas meja.

"Oke," jawab Sakura beberapa menit kemudian—saat ia selesai membereskan buku. "Ayo!" ajaknya sambil berjalan mendahului Ino.

Ino nyengir. Gadis berambut pirang itu lalu menyusul Sakura yang sudah berjarak beberapa meter darinya dengan langkah cepat.

**

* * *

**

**Kantin Timur Spenyk**

Sakura dan Ino sekarang sudah duduk di sebuah bangku panjang di kantin bersama beberapa murid lain yang tak mereka kenal. Mereka memang mau tidak mau harus berbagi bangku dengan murid yang lain. Kantin di Spenyk memang sederhana saja. Hanya menyediakan tiga meja panjang dan enam kursi panjang yang diposisikan disisi kanan-kiri meja panjang itu—tapi itu sudah cukup untuk menampung jumlah anak-anak yang kira-kira akan singgah lama di kantin timur.

"Ino, sebenarnya aku ingin curhat sesuatu padamu," kata Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Hm? Soal apa?" tanya Ino yang masih asyik menyeruput es jeruk segar buatan ibu kantin yang dipesannya tadi.

Sakura menunduk. "Soal rambut," katanya dengan nada pelan.

"Lagi?" Ino mengernyitkan alis.

Sakura mendengus. "Sebenarnya aku juga sudah bosan membahas soal ini, tapi kali ini benar-benar menyebalkan!" ucapnya dengan sedikit rasa kesal yang tersirat di wajahnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Ino antusias. Rasa penasaran dan insting gosipnya sudah mulai muncul rupanya.

"Anak-anak STM sebelah. Lagi-lagi mereka mengejekku 'PINKY'," jelas Sakura dengan penekanan pada kata pinky.

Ino langsung tertawa mendengarnya. Membuat Sakura cemberut.

"Hahaha.. maaf," kata Ino begitu ia menyudahi tawanya. Tapi tetap saja Sakura cemberut.

"Kau ini beruntung, Ino. Rasmu yang memang bule itu bisa menyelamatkanmu dari cibiran orang satu sekolah. Sedangkan aku?" Sakura mulai mengeluarkan unek-uneknya pada sahabatnya yang seratus persen bule itu. "Jawa nggak mirip, dibilang bule juga bukan. Mirip orang mana coba kalau rambut pink begini?"

"Kau berlebihan, Sakura," kata gadis keturunan Spanyol itu pada Sakura. Tangan kanannya ia kebas-kebaskan didepan wajah Sakura. "Sebenarnya mereka begitu karena iri padamu. Warna rambutmu kan keren. Iris matamu juga. Jernih dan cantik," katanya mencoba memuji.

"Jangan coba-coba menghiburku dengan kata-kata itu lagi. Sudah tidak mempan," cibir Sakura dengan nada malas. Membuat tawa Ino kembali meledak.

"Begitukah?" tanyanya tak percaya. "Tapi aku jujur lho soal itu."

Sakura menyerucutkan bibirnya. "Tapi tetap saja terlihat aneh."

Ino terdiam melihat sosok pemuda yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri dibelakang Sakura. Namun kemudian senyum manis itu terkembang di bibirnya.

Sosok itu menyenggol punggung Sakura pelan dengan tangannya yang membawa sepiring makanan. Membuat Sakura langsung menoleh dengan bibir masih dikerucutkan.

"Apa yang dilakukan nona pink ini disini?" ujar sosok pemuda berambut hitam itu sambil tersenyum pada Sakura.

Sakura membelalakkan matanya. Ia merasa tersinggung dengan sebutan yang dilontarkan Sai padanya barusan. "Aku pergi," katanya singkat, sebelum kemudian berlalu pergi meninggalkan kantin.

Sai hanya melongo melihat kepergian Sakuraa yang tiba-tiba. Ia lalu menoleh untuk menatap pada kekasihnya dengan pandangan bertanya dan heran.

"Sai! Harusnya kau jangan mengejek Sakura begitu!" bentak Ino begitu Sai mendudukkan diri di bangku kosong yang dipakai Sakura tadi. "Kau harus minta maaf padanya."

Sai menelan sesendok nasi dan lauk yang tadi dilahapnya sebelum membalas bentakan Ino, "Dia terlanjur pergi. Dan.."

"Dan?" tanya Ino penasaran pada kata-kata Sai yang sengaja digantung itu.

"Aku malas kalau harus mengejarnya," lanjutnya sambil menatap sang pacar dengan tatapan bercanda.

Ino memandang Sai masam, mata birunya menatap Sai kesal. Membuat yang ditatap merasa tidak enak hati. "Iya. Aku bercanda. Aku akan minta maaf nanti. Lagipula aku tidak mau merusak hubungan baikku dengan sahabat kecilmu itu."

Ino menghela napas lega. "Baguslah," ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Sepasang kekasih itu pun asyik bercengkerama diantara kumpulan beberapa murid yang masih betah berada di kantin, melupakan begitu saja seorang Sakurawati yang masih merasa sebal pada keduanya.

Sementara itu, mari kita beralih kembali pada tokoh utama.

Sakura berjalan gontai menyusuri taman samping sekolahnya. Mata jadenya terpaku pada jalanan berbatako yang dilaluinya.

"Sakura!"

Tiba-tiba suara seseorang terdengar memanggil Sakura. Nada suaranya sangat dikenali oleh Sakura. Suara gadis lain yang senasib sepenanggungan dengannya. Suara Tayuya.

Sakura menatap balik Tayuya dari kejauhan dengan antusias. Ia berlari kecil menghampiri sahabat yang berbeda kelas dengannya itu. "Hei!" sapanya ketika ia sampai di salah satu bangku taman tempat Tayuya berada. Dan disana juga ada seorang gadis berambut merah panjang yang duduk disisi kanan Tayuya—Karin.

"Hei, bocah pink!" balas Tayuya bercanda. Membuat aura disekitar Sakura kembali bermuram durja.

Sakura membanting tubuhnya ke bangku, mendudukkan dirinya di sisi kiri Tayuya yang masih kosong.

"Oh, Tayuya, berhenti menyebutku pink! Aku sudah bosan mendengar julukan itu," ujar Sakura lesu. "Dan kau sendiri kan juga pink!"

"Aku tahu." Tayuya mengiyakan perkataan Sakura tadi sambil tertawa ringan. "Kau tidak mengira aku sedang menjelek-jelekkan rambut pink indahmu ini kan?" canda Tayuya lagi.

Sakura menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

Kedua gadis berambut pink itu pun asyik mengobrol sementara Karin—teman mereka yang sebenarnya kakak kelas mereka, tapi menunggak karena tidak naik waktu kelas delapan dulu—sibuk mengutak-atik ponselnya. Entah apa yang dikerjakan gadis yang hobi berdandan dan maniak kosmetik itu dengan benda kotak ditangannya itu.

Ketiganya sudah saling akrab sejak Sakura masih menjadi murid baru. Itu pun masih ditambah dengan dua pemuda lain yang belum bergabung dengan mereka saat ini.

Saat itu, Sakura yang bersedih karena diejek pinky oleh teman-teman seangkatan yang baru dikenalnya itu tiba-tiba didatangi sekelompok murid tak dikenal yang menurut Sakura senasib dengannya. Kenapa? Karena sekelompok murid itu—yang berjumlah empat orang—sama-sama memiliki warna rambut yang aneh. Dua siswa berambut merah cepak, seorang siswi berambut merah panjang, dan yang terakhir—yang membuat Sakura begitu menyenangi siswi yang satu ini—berambut pink panjang. Warna pink yang bisa dikatakan mirip dengan rambut sebahunya yang juga berwarna pink.

"Kau mau berteman dengan kami?" salah satu pemuda berambut merah yang memiliki tato 'tresna' di jidatnya mengajak Sakura untuk berbicara. Memang menurut Sakura tato aneh itu membuat lelaki merah di depannya terlihat agak norak, tapi toh wajahnya tampan. Hahaha.. tidak penting. "Kami tidak akan menjelek-jelekkan rambut merah mudamu. Karena kami juga sama sepertimu," lanjutnya lagi, membuat Sakura membeku.

Kereeeeen..! Kata-katanya keren!, batin Sakura.

"Tentu."

Tak lama kemudian, dua sosok lelaki yang dalam hati dinanti-nanti Sakura akhirnya muncul dan menghampiri mereka. Gaara dan Sasori.

"Kau bolos pelajaran Pak Asuma lagi," ujar Sakura ketika kedua sahabat berambut merahnya tiba dihadapan mereka.

"Kau juga sama saja," balas Gaara dingin. Ia pun memilih mendudukkan dirinya disamping Sakura yang tampaknya masih kosong. Disusul Sasori yang ikut duduk disebelahnya.

Sakura kaget. "Kau mengawasiku?" tanya Sakura curiga.

Gaara berdecih. "Jangan ge-er. Aku cuma kebetuan melihatmu masuk ke kelas waktu aku ada di kantin."

"Kantin barat? Jadi kau disana, ya?" tanya Sakura—lagi. Ia penasaran kemana sahabatnya ini pergi kalau sedang kabur dari pelajaran Pak Asuma.

Gaara mengangguk singkat. "Dia juga ikut bersamaku," lanjutnya sembari ibu jarinya menunjuk kearah pemuda berambut merah yang lain—Sasori. Dan pemuda bernama Sasori itu juga mengangguk begitu ditunjuk oleh Gaara. Sakura menatap Sasori dengan raut muka biasa saja. Ia sudah terbiasa. Sasori memang jagonya bolos. Mungkin itu alasan mengapa ia tidak naik kelas dulu.

"Haaaah.. kalian berdua sama saja."

**

* * *

**

To be continued..

* * *

Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

Yogyakarta © KLA Project

Word count: 3,136 words.

**[1] **SAKURA, WIS TANGI DURUNG?: Sakura, sudah bangun belum?

**[2] **Mangkih, bu. Sekedap melih: Nanti, bu. Sebentar lagi.

**[3] **He, tangi nduk! Wis jam pira iki?**: **He, bangun nak! Sudah jam berapa ini?

**[4] **Mangkih, Bu. Dilit ntas: Nanti, Bu. Bentar lagi.

**[5] **Ora ana dilit! Saiki wis jam setengah pitu! Apa ra telat sekolah kowe?: Tidak ada sebentar! Sekarang sudah jam setengah tujuh! Apa kamu tidak terlambat sekolah?

**[6] **Bocah kuwi… mesthi wae telat! Salahe dewe ora tau tangi esuk: Anak itu... pasti selalu terlambat! Salah sendiri tidak pernah bangun pagi.

**[7] **Matur nuwun sanged, Pak: Terimakasih banyak, Pak.

**[8] **Dong opo ora iki mau?: masa gatau artinya yang ini? Hahaha.. *digetok gara-gara bukanya mentranslate malah ngomong geje* Itu artinya: ngerti nggak nih ama yang tadi? *translate aneh*

Sudah ditambah translatenya dibawah sesuai permintaan teman saya, Hana Hirogaru. Fiuuuh.. ternyata banyak ya bahasa jawanya. Hahaha.. yasudahlah. :)

**Terimakasih sudah mau mampir dan terimakasih sudah membaca. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **Chapter 2 berhasil diupdate. :D Tapi mungkin masih sedikit membosankan. ._. Ohya, fanfic ini adalah fiksi yang juga diambil dari kehidupan nyata saya. *gananya* Mulai dari sekolah, guru-gurunya, sampe kenakalan anak-anaknya, hampir semuanya nyata. *halah* Tapi tenang, nakalnya gak separah yang disini kok. :P *boong banget* Enjoy! :D

* * *

**Jogja in Love**

**by Ceprutth DeiDei

* * *

**

**Spenyk**

**10.00 WIB**

"Dah.." Sakura melambaikan tangannya—mengiringi kepergian ketiga temannya yang sudah berniat untuk kembali ke kelas mereka masing-masing. Maklum, suara bel norak—menurut Sakura—itu sudah menjerit-jerit meminta agar semua anak-anak belajar kembali di kelas.

Sasori balas melambaikan tangan dengan tidak niat, berbeda dengan Tayuya yang melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat. Dan Karin? Ia tak berkata apa-apa ataupun tak melakukan apa-apa untuk membalas lambaian tangan dari Sakura. Matanya sibuk memantengi layar ponselnya—setidaknya sampai ia dengan tidak sengaja menabrak adik kelas yang lewat.

"HEI, LIHAT-LIHAT DONG KALAU JALAN!" bentak Karin. Matanya tampak bersungut-sungut (?) memelototi adik kelas yang masih tetap berdiri di depannya. Beberapa saat kemudian, sebuah serangkaian kalimat balasan dari si adik kelas membuat kelima orang itu terdiam,

"Kau yang lihat-lihat! Siapa suruh main hape sambil jalan?"

Adik kelas pemberani itu melenggang pergi meninggalkan kelima makhluk Tuhan yang tengah dirundung kecengokan (?) itu.

Karin mengumpat keras. Ia pun—dengan sedikit kasar karena emosi—menarik lengan Tayuya dan Sasori untuk cepat-cepat pergi dari tempat itu.

"Hebat," komentar dari Gaara.

Tapi Sakura hanya mengangguk dan terdiam disana—bersama Gaara yang masih duduk disampingnya. Setelah komentar singkat dari Gaara tadi, keduanya terdiam cukup lama sampai akhirnya ia sendiri mulai merasa bosan.

"Gaara..," panggil gadis itu pada pemuda disebelahnya—berniat memecah kesunyian.

"Hm?"

"Kau tahu," Sakura menolehkan sedikit kepalanya ke kiri untuk melihat wajah yang bertato tresna itu. Kemudian ia melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Daritadi—sebelum kau dan Kak Sasori datang—si Karin itu sibuk saja mengutak-atik ponselnya. Bahkan sampai sekarang masih juga?"

Sakura menunjuk Karin yang tidak kapok sudah dibentak adik kelas. Gadis itu berjalan di teras depan kelas delapan—masih ditemani Tayuya dan Sasori—sambil mengutak-atik ponselnya lagi. Gaara menghela napas melihatnya.

"Kau seperti tidak tahu dia saja. Apa kau tidak lihat? Daritadi dia mendengarkan radio," jelas Gaara membuat Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya tak mengerti. Membuat Gaara mendengus pelan. Tapi dalam hati Sakura juga mengiyakan ucapan Gaara tadi, Karin memang terus memakai headset ponselnya dari tadi.

"Kok kamu bisa tahu dia dengerin radio?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Kau lupa dia tergila-gila pada Pangeran Sasuke?" Gaara balik menanyai Sakura dengan pertanyaan yang membuat sebuah tanda tanya di dalam kepala Sakura bertambah besar. "Raden Sasuke, putra bungsu Sri Sultan Hamengku Buwono IX."

Sakura mengangguk sambil mulutnya bergumam 'oh' kecil seolah mengerti penjelasan Gaara barusan. "Tapi apa hubungannya?," tanya Sakura lagi—rupanya gadis itu masih belum mengerti benar.

Gaara menggeram dalam hati. Cah pahpoh!, umpatnya pada Sakura. Tapi tentu saja Sakura tidak akan mendengar umpatannya itu.

"Dia mendengarkan radio dengan ponselnya seharian karena dia berharap bisa mendengar suara Uchiha itu dari radio! Dan jangan berani-berani memberiku pertanyaan lagi, dasar ling lung!" jelas Gaara dengan agak marah.

Sakura tertawa kecil mendengarnya. 'Yaah, sayang sekali, padahal aku baru saja mau bertanya soal siapa-itu-pangeran-Sasuke-alias-putra-keraton-itu,' kata Sakura dalam hati. 'Maaf saja kalau aku ini linglung, sudah bawaan.'

"Kau banyak bicara juga, ya ternyata." Sakura menyeringai. Gaara mendengus sebal.

"Ayo ke kelas—sebelum Bu Rena (kuRENAi -,-) datang!" ajak Sakura pada Gaara.

"Aku tidak mau."

Sakura menatap Gaara bingung.

"Kau mau bolos lagi?" Sakura menatapnya setengah tak percaya.

"Tak perlu kujawab pun kau pasti sudah tahu," ujar Gaara dingin. Sesuai dengan ucapan Gaara tadi, Sakura memang sangat tahu apa jawaban dari pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan tadi.

"Jangan begitu, Gaara! Setidaknya rajinlah sedikit, minggu depan adalah minggu terakhir kita belajar di sekolah ini," bujuk Sakura. Matanya yang berwarna hijau bening seakan memohon-mohon pada pemuda yang memiliki warna mata yang hampir sama dengannya agar menurut.

"Lalu?" Sebuah jawaban yang membuat Sakura menyesal sudah mengeluarkan aura memohon itu tadi.

"Haaaah~" Sakura berdecak sebal. Ditariknya lengan Gaara—memaksa pemuda itu untuk mengikutinya melewati beberapa koridor di dalam gedung sekolah yang seperti rumah sakit itu hingga akhirnya mereka pun masuk ke dalam kelas.

* * *

**Kelas 9-A**

**Saat jam pelajaran Bu Rena..**

Suasana kelas 9-A tanpa seorang guru saat itu benar-benar ribut. Ramai seperti di pasar. Kau bisa membandingkan keramaian antara kelas ini dengan keramaian di Pasar Bering Harjo. Dan yakinlah, bisa dipastikan kelas inilah yang akan menjadi pemenangnya! (lebe banget)

Beberapa murid duduk-duduk bergerombol di depan kelas. Tiga siswi yang ada disana—yang bernama Tenten, Ino, dan Temari—menyanyi bersama-sama diiringi suara dari gitar akustik yang dimainkan Shino. Dan sepertinya suara 'merdu' dari trio kembang desa 9-A ini juga didampingi oleh sorakan penuh semangat muda dari Rock Lee—yang ternyata sukses menenggelamkan sosok pemalas macam Shikamaru ke dalam dunia mimpinya.

Sakura dan Gaara tentu saja sudah terbiasa. Mereka sudah bersama-sama dengan semua murid-murid-hampir-gila ini selama hampir tiga tahun penuh, bukan?

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk gadis merah muda ini memilih bergabung dengan sahabat berambut pirangnya dan ikut bernyanyi bersama.

Gaara yang ditinggal sendirian oleh Sakura di depan kelas kini hanya mengamati seisi kelasnya yang kacau balau. Itulah sebabnya aku tidak mau kembali ke kelas ini. Apalagi kalau harus ikut pelajaran guru batak nyebai itu! Bisa-bisa aku tertidur, batinnya dalam hati. Jadi itu, ya, alasan kenapa pemuda bertato dan berambut merah darah ini malas mengikuti pelajaran Pak Asuma? -_-

Mata hijau kapur (?) Gaara terbelalak menatap sekumpulan anak laki-laki—bernama Jirobo, Kidoumaru, dan kembar sableng Sakon-Ukon—yang asyik tertawa-tawa sambil bermain bakar-bakar kertas. Apaan tuh? Permainan keluaran baru?, pikir Gaara heran.

Kali ini Gaara mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kelas, mencari sosok seorang siswa hebat yang bisa menghentikan semua kekacauan ini dalam sekejap. Sosok pemuda berambut cokelat panjang bermata lavender yang berotak encer—Neji. Tapi betapa kecewanya ia ketika matanya tak menemukan batang hidung Neji dimanapun di kelas ini. "Pantas mereka bisa sebebas ini, ternyata dia tidak ada di kelas," ujar Gaara sambil berjalan ke sebuah meja yang jauh dari keramaian dan mendudukkan diri ke bangku.

Dilihatnya beberapa murid laki-laki yang bersifat liar itu sekarang sedang membakar sebuah anglo kecil dari tanah liat—hasil karya seni milik seorang siswi cantik kelas ini yang selalu jadi korban candaan mereka yang kelewatan. Gadis malang itu adalah Hinata Sutomo (marga diganti. Hahaha :p).

Gadis itu meronta-ronta dan memohon agar teman-temannya berhenti merusak hasil karya kesayangannya, tapi tetap saja sia-sia. Reaksinya itu justru membuat mereka tertawa semakin kencang—membuat kelas sebelah merasa sedikit terganggu.

Hinata Sutomo adalah putri sulung Hiashi Sutomo—sebut saja Pak Tomo (?)—pemilik toko perak yang sudah sangat terkenal di Kotagede—bahkan seantero Yogyakarta. Apalagi kalau bukan Tom's Silver? Yang kepanjangannya Tomo's Silver (ngasal). Gadis berambut indigo sepunggung itu sebenarnya beruntung memiliki wajah cantik, kaya raya, dan berotak pintar. Namun sangat disayangkan, nasibnya ini benar-benar bertolak belakang dengan tiga hal sempurna diatas. Ditambah sikapnya yang pemalu dan gugup yang membuat cowok-cowok di kelasnya itu semakin tertarik untuk mengisenginya.

"To-tolong k-kembali-kan..," pintanya sambil memasang raut wajah memelas. Mata lavendernya menatap nanar anglo kecilnya yang kini sudah menghitam. Api yang tadi membakar benda itu habis-habisan sudah dipadamkan. Tapi semua itu belum berakhir, karena Sakon dengan cekatan membungkus benda yang kini sudah berwarna cokelat kehitaman itu dengan beberapa lembar kertas dan membawanya pergi. Hinata menjerit.

"Ke-KEMBALIKAN!"

Hinata berlari mengejar Sakon yang dengan lincah melewati meja-meja di ruangan kelas-penuh-kekacauan itu.

"Wah wah, dia teriak! Hahaha..," ujar Kidoumaru sambil tertawa-tawa bersama dua temannya yang lain.

"Ayo kita bantu si Sakon!" Terdengar suara Ukon mengomando dua temannya. Dan ketiganya pun bergabung dalam aksi kejar-kejaran Sakon-Hinata itu.

"Ku-kumohon.. hah hah hah.. k-kembali k-kan..," pinta Hinata. Wajahnya memerah seperti ingin menangis. Dan hal itu membuat keempat pentolan 9-A itu tertawa puas.

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha—"

BRAK!

"HAA—?" Keempat murid itu menoleh kearah pintu kelas mereka yang baru saja digebrak oleh seseorang. Sebenarnya bukan hanya mereka, tapi semuanya.

"APA-APAAN INI?" Sebuah bentakan keras menggema di ruangan itu—membuat semua penghuni kelas itu terdiam seribu bahasa karena takut. Ya. Pastinya mereka ketakutan. Karena dihadapan mereka kini berdiri sesosok pemuda berambut cokelat panjang bermata lavender berwajah tampan menatap mereka penuh kemarahan.

Tara-taraaa, inilah dia Sang Ketua Kelas kita, Neji Sutomo! Pahlawan kesiangan sudah datang!

"Baru kutinggal berapa menit mencari Bu Rena kalian sudah seribut ini?," bentaknya lagi pada seluruh penjuru kelas—memarahi semua teman-temannya yang ada disana termasuk Sakura. Ia melangkah masuk ke dalam. Mata lavendernya memincing kearah gadis berambut cokelat dicepol dua yang masih duduk-duduk itu hingga membuatnya membelalak kaget. "Dimana tanggung jawabmu sebagai wakil ketua kelas, Tenten?"

Tenten berdiri dan menghampiri Neji. "Maaf, Neji. Aku tergoda untuk ikut bernyanyi bersama mereka," jawab Tenten sambil menyunggingkan cengirannya yang dipaksakan. Malah cengiran itu terlihat aneh—seperti orang meringis karena sakit gigi. Setelah meminta maaf pada Yang Mulia Neji, Tenten kembali ke bangkunya diikuti yang lain.

Satu kekacauan berhasil diberantas, pikir Neji.

Neji menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan mendapati sepupu kesayangannya—siapa lagi kalau bukan Hinata—yang berdiri di pojok kelas dengan wajah memerah dan tertunduk. Didekatnya berdiri Sakon, Ukon, Kidoumaru dan Jirobo.

"Hinata..," panggilnya dengan nada lembut. Kakinya melangkah membawa tubuhnya mendekat pada Hinata. "Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa wajahmu begitu?" tanyanya ketika ia sampai di sisi Hinata.

"A-anu.. me-mereka me-mereb-but angloku l-lagi..," jawab Hinata terbata. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam-dalam.

Dan kini mata lavender itu memincing kearah empat sejoli biang ribut itu. Matanya menatap tajam kearah mereka. Bagaikan mata elang yang memincing tajam ketika berhadapan dengan mangsanya.

"Satu pukulan telak akan membuat kalian kapok!" seru pemuda Tomo (?) itu. Ia berjalan mendekati keempat siswa nakal yang sedaritadi terdiam ketakutan. Tangan kanannya ia kepalkan kuat-kuat. Dengan kekuatannya yang sudah terpusat pada kepalan tangannya, Neji meninju keempat siswa nakal dihadapannya satu-persatu. Langsung saja mereka meringis kesakitan. Setelah itu ia merebut kembali anglo mungil milik Hinata dan mengembalikannya pada sang empunya.

Hinata mengangguk pelan kemudian berlalu menuju ke bangkunya. Hatinya kembali riang—walau masih merasa sedih karena anglonya kini sudah tidak sebagus dulu lagi.

Lihat, kan? Yang baik pasti yang menang, batin Hinata riang.

"Sekarang kembali ke bangku masing-masing. Bu Rena akan datang sebentar lagi," ujarnya memberi perintah pada seisi kelas—sebelum akhirnya ia mendudukkan diri ke bangkunya.

Semua murid di kelas itu pun dengan terpaksa menuruti perintah ketua kelas mereka diiringi berbagai umpatan-umpatan lambang kekesalan mereka.

"Kadang Neji bahkan bisa lebih mengerikan daripada Pak Asuma sekali pun," ujar Sakura pada Ino dengan nada setengah berbisik. Mendengarnya membuat Ino tak tahan untuk tidak terkikik geli.

"Aku sependapat denganmu."

Kelas 9-A telah tenang, aman, damai dan tentram kembali berkat pertolongan dari Neji Sutomo.

Tap tap tap. Terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekat. Itu pasti Bu Rena.

"Sugeng enjang," sapa wanita muda berambut hitam panjang itu sambil berjalan masuk ke kelas. Senyum keibuannya semakin menambah kecantikan wajahnya yang masih bersih dari keriput.

"Sugeng enjang, Bu," balas seluruh siswa kelas 9-A.

Guru muda itu pun duduk di kursinya yang menghadap anak-anak. Namanya adalah Surti (?) Kurenai. Guru-guru yang lain semuanya memanggilnya Bu Surti, bahkan dia dipanggil Nyurti oleh Bu Anko. Tapi entah kenapa, dia memaksa semua anak-anak didiknya untuk memanggilnya Bu Rena saja. Mungkin dia malu dipanggil Surti? Hahaha. Guru nyentrik ini senang berdandan. Ia juga selalu memakai softlens berwarna merah darah di kedua matanya agar ia terlihat lebih menarik. Semua ini dilakukannya demi mendapatkan hati sang guru batak tulen, Asuma. Diam-diam ia menaruh hati pada guru galak itu. Eh? Kok topiknya jadi melenceng jauh begini, ya? Oke, oke, mari kita lanjutkan ceritanya.

Beberapa menit setelahnya, Bu Rena sudah tampak serius mengajar ketigapuluhenam anak didiknya tentang tokoh-tokoh wayang. Dan yang kini sedang dibahasnya adalah—ARJUNA! (y)

Ia mendongeng panjang lebar tentang kisah bagaimana kehidupan pahlawan Pandawa tengah ini. Menceritakan bagaimana Dewi Kunthi melahirkannya berkat anugerah dari Batara Indra yang dipanggil dengan mantra sakti pemberian Resi Duwarsa. Bagaimana ia bisa dijuluki Dhananjaya karena jiwa ksatrianya, kegagah-beraniannya, dan kehebatannya yang selalu berhasil merebut kejayaan.

Tentang seberapa besar kesetiaannya dan rasa sayangnya pada sang kakak, Yudhistira, dan saudara-saudaranya yang lain. Juga bagaimana ia gugur di tengah perjalanan sucinya mendaki di pegunungan Himalaya karena terjatuh ke dalam jurang. Dan tak terlupa dengan satu point penting mengenai Arjuna: tentang istrinya yang berjumlah amat banyak. Guru bahasa Jawa yang satu ini memang suka mendongeng—dengan bahasa Jawa yang kental tentunya. Dan bagian mendongeng dengan bahasa Jawa itu membuat Ino yang tidak bisa berbahasa Jawa merasa bosan karena tidak mengerti.

Ino menggeser tubuhnya agar ia bisa sedikit menghadap kearah Sakura yang berada di bangku belakangnya.

"Haah.. aku bosan sama pelajaran ini..," eluhnya pada Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum mendengarnya. "Kau akan menyesal sudah berkata seperti itu, Ino."

"Ohya? Yakin sekali!," cibir Ino sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Suatu saat nanti, lihat saja" Sakura melanjutkan kata-katanya sambil menjulurkan sedikit lidahnya—meledek Ino.

"Terserahlah."

* * *

**Spenyk**

**01.00 WIB**

Sakura buru-buru angkat kaki dari sekolah begitu bel berbunyi. Raut wajahnya tampak begitu serius. Begitu melewati gerbang sekolah, Sakura berbelok ke kiri dan melesat menuju ke suatu tempat. Tempat yang sangat ingin ia datangi sejak insiden 'pinky' tadi pagi.

Sementara itu, Ino yang belum menuntaskan kegiatannya memasukkan buku-buku ke dalam tas hanya mengernyit heran melihat Sakura yang berlalu begitu saja meninggalkannya. Ia menghela napas.

Tepat saat ia tengah mencangklengkan tasnya ke punggungnya, Sai muncul dari pintu kelas. Lelaki itu terus berjalan hingga jaraknya dengan Ino tidak terlalu jauh—bahkan bisa dibilang dekat.

"Ino, kau lihat Sakura tidak?," tanyanya begitu ia berhenti bergerak.

"Hm?" Ino menatap pacarnya curiga. Mata birunya menatap mata hitam Sai dengan tatapan mengintimidasi dan—cemburu?

"Mau apa sama Sakura?"

Sai mendengus pelan. Gadisku ini pelupa sekali, geramnya dalam hati.

"Kau kan yang menyuruhku minta maaf, masa lupa?" kata Sai mengingatkan. Ino langsung menepuk jidatnya pelan.

"Oh iya.. maaf ya, sayang," ucapnya lembut. "Aku tidak tahu dia kemana tapi terakhir aku lihat dia lari keluar sekolah—mungkin dia pergi ke tongkrongan anak STM sebelah. Dia ada masalah lagi dengan anak-anak itu tadi pagi."

"Oke."

* * *

**Jalan Wolter Monginsidi**

**01.00 WIB**

Suasana pinggiran jalan yang cukup sepi kendaraan itu terasa begitu ramai karena adanya gerombolan anak-anak berseragam putih abu-abu yang sedang berkumpul disana. Namun kebanyakan dari siswa-siswa tingkat SMA itu adalah anak-anak yang nakal alias pentolan.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dengan keras—membuat tanah yang ia pijak tadi berdebam sejenak. Dan hal itu membuat segerombolan anak-anak STM yang berada disana bereaksi untuk mengalihkan pandangan mereka menatap Sakura.

Salah seorang dari mereka yang berambut hijau—agak aneh memang, mungkin ia mentransplantasi rambutnya—berujar pada Sakura. Wajahnya sumringah dan tampak takjub melihat keberanian Sakura yang datang sendirian ke sarang macan. "Wow, mau apa si 'Nona Pinky' ini kemari?"

"Monggo, Den Ayu. Ajeng tindak teng pundi?," canda seorang rekan si rambut hijau yang—lebih anehnya lagi—berambut putih keabu-abuan sambil bangkit berdiri dan bersikap seolah mempersilakan Sakura untuk duduk di bangku di sebelahnya. Menganggap kursi kayu disebelahnya itu adalah sebuah kereta kuda putih yang bling-bling dan mewah. Oke, terlalu hiperbolis.

"Mari abang temani, hahaha..," sambung yang lainnya—kali ini berambut pirang panjang dan bertampang banci. Bisa dilihat betapa rusaknya ketiga pemuda itu dari penampilan mereka yang tidak karuan. Dan kini mereka menertawai Sakura keras-keras. Membuat wajah Sakura memerah karena marah.

"SHUT UP YOU!," bentaknya keras melebihi kerasnya suara tawa mereka. Membuat ketiga pemuda itu terdiam sejenak.

"Uwoo~! Dia ganti bahasa! Hahaha..," ujar si pirang dengan raut muka takjub yang sangat dibuat-buat. Seketika tawa ketiganya pun kembali meledak.

"Aku datang kesini untuk membalas kalian semua," ujar Sakura dengan nada menantang—membuat gerombolan pemuda dihadapannya terdiam lagi. Tetapi sama seperti tadi, hanya sebentar mereka diam sebelum akhirnya tertawa lagi.

"Karena kalian seenaknya menyebutku 'PINKY'! Dan ini sudah yang kedua kalinya!," sambung Sakura. Mata hijau zamrudnya berbinar.

"Emange kowe iso ngopo?," tanya si rambut putih—lebih baik disebut uban saja, hahaha. Dari nadanya terlihat jelas kalau ia sedang merendahkan gadis merah muda kita ini.

PLAK!

Dan satu tamparan panas pun melayang ke pipi kiri si uban (?). Meninggalkan bekas memerah yang berbentuk telapak tangan di pipi kirinya. "ASEM WE!," umpatnya kasar pada Sakura.

Ketiga lelaki itu bangkit dengan serempak. Tampak dari ketiganya raut muka yang sedang marah. Tangan si rambut hijau tiba-tiba mencengkeram lengan Sakura dan merematnya—membuat Sakura menjerit kesakitan. Dilemparnya tubuh Sakura hingga punggung Sakura berbenturan cukup keras dengan pagar tembok yang ada disana.

Disaat yang sangat tepat itulah, utusan Tuhan (lebe) yang berambut hitam cepak dan bermata hitam serta berkulit putih pucat itu pun tiba disana. Matanya yang hitam legam tampak berbinar begitu mendapati sosok berambut merah muda ada disana. Dengan segera ia berlari menghampiri gadis itu.

"Ah! Sakura, aku mencarimu daritadi. Aku mau mint—" kata-kata Sari tiba-tiba terhenti begitu ia melihat Sakura berdiri merapat ke pagar dinding sambil dikelilingi tiga laki-laki tak dikenal. Alisnya mengernyit heran. Ia berjalan mendekati Sakura. Ditepuknya bahu gadis itu—membuat Sakura sontak memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap balik Sai—dan sebuah pertanyaan konyol pun meluncur dari bibirnya,

"Kau sedang apa, Sakura?"

Sakura terbelalak kaget. Oh, bukan kaget tapi cengok.

"Dolanan bekel!," jawab Sakura sambil merengut. "Ra iso ndelok aku lagi arep gelut ngene po? Sai pekok!"

"…" Sai speechless dibilang pekok.

Beberapa saat kemudian, pandangan Sai beralih pada tiga laki-laki tak dikenal yang mengelilingi Sakura saat itu.

"Kalian mau mengeroyok seorang gadis yang lemah ini ramai-ramai?," tanya Sai masih dengan alis yang terangkat sebelah. "Biadab sekali…"

Ketiga murid pentolan itu membelalak kaget. Kemudian salah seorang dari mereka—yang berambut hijau—membentak Sai dengan kasar, "Ngopo we melu-melu? Nantang, hah?"

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak mau buang-buang waktu," ucap Sai santai. Pemuda ini dengan santai menanggapi bentakan dari si rambut hijau. Bahkan itu pun masih ditambah dengan senyuman palsunya. "Aku ada urusan dengan nona ini."

"Cih." Ketiganya berdecak sebal. Tak perlu pikir panjang lagi, mereka langsung menyerang Sai—mencoba memukul atau menendangnya. Tapi Sai juga gesit. Ia dengan cepat menghindar dari pukulan dan tendangan brutal itu sebelum serangan itu sempat mengenai tubuhnya.

Begitu menyadari ada kesempatan, Sai balas menghajar si rambut uban yang sedang lengah. Satu pukulan ringan dari seorang ahli bela diri Sai mendarat di perutnya. Hal itu membuat kedua rekannya semakin brutal saja menyerang Sai. Dan lagi-lagi, dengan mudah Sai menghindari serangan mereka dan berbalik menghajar hingga akhirnya ketiga pemuda itu memilih menyerah dan kabur begitu saja.

Sakura menatap pemandangan barusan dengan takjub. Tenggorokannya terasa tercekat sehingga tak bisa berkomentar apa-apa.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?" sebuah pertanyaan dari mulut Sai membuat Sakura tersadar kembali sepenuhnya. Gadis itu langsung menyeringai.

"Huh! Aku benci mengucapkan ini, tapi—" Dengan segera seringaian itu tergantikan oleh sebuah senyuman manis. "—uhm, terimakasih, Sai."

"Sama-sama," balas Sai sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya seperti biasa. "Jadi, kau sudah memaafkanku, kan?"

Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya tak mengerti. Tanda-tanda kelinglungannya kumat. "Memaafkan apa?," tanyanya.

"Soal insiden istirahat tadi," jawab Sai singkat.

Astaga, cowok ini.., batin Sakura sweatdropped.

"Kau itu cowok teraneh yang pernah kukenal. Heran deh kenapa Ino bisa suka padamu."

"Mungkin karena aku tampan?," gurau Sai. Terlihat seringaian tipis dibibirnya.

"JANGAN KEPEDEAN DEH!," ujar Sakura kesal dengan nada sedikit membentak—atau sudah membentak?

"Hahaha.. iya iya.."

Keduanya pun berjalan beriringan kembali ke sekolah. Sakura masih harus mengambil sepeda jengkinya di parkiran sepeda, sedangkan Sai? Dia berniat mencari Ino untuk memberitahu pada gadisnya itu kalau ia sudah meminta maaf pada Sakura dan Sakura memaafkannya. Memang dasar pemuda aneh!

Sai dan Sakura berpisah di gerbang depan. Sai berbelok kearah kiri sedangkan Sakura ke kanan. Sakura bersenandung kecil sambil melangkah santai menuju parkiran sepeda.

Sampai disana, ia mencari-cari sosok sepeda jengki kesayangannya yang pastinya masih terparkir bersama sepeda-sepeda yang lain. Ia mondar-mandir mencari sepedanya masih sambil bersenandung kecil.

Tiba-tiba saja senyum tipis nan manis dan senandungan kecil dari Sakura menghilang.

"Lhoh? Lhoh—?"

Mata hijau Sakura melotot.

"SEPEDAKU MANA?"

* * *

**To Be Continued..

* * *

**

Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

Word count: 3,162 words.

**[1] **Sugeng enjang: Selamat pagi.

**[2] **Monggo, Den Ayu. Ajeng tindak teng pundi?: Silakan, Nona Cantik. Mau pergi kemana?

**[3] **Emange kowe iso ngopo?: Memangnya kamu bisa apa?

**[4] **Dolanan bekel! Ra iso ndelok aku lagi arep gelut ngene po? Sai pekok!: Main bekel! Nggak bisa liat orang lagi mau berantem gini apa? Sai bodoh!

**[5] **Ngopo we melu-melu? Arep nantang, hah?: Ngapain kamu ikut-ikut? Mau nantang, hah?

Berakhir sudah.. chapter 2-nya. Agak aneh, ya ceritanya? Udah gitu alurnya lambat. Geje lagi. T^T

**Zephyramfoter: **Terimakasih sarannya dan terimakasih karena kamu lah yang mereview fic ini pertama kali. :D Begitu kamu review, saya langsung ngasih warning di summary-nya biar readers bisa tahu kalau disini ada konten bahasa jawa. Sekali lagi, terimakasih. :)

**Miyuki Izumi: **Eh? Gitu, ya? Emang chapter yang kemarin lucu? *digetok* Terus si Gaara menurutku malah lebih ganteng pake tato tresna deh :p *dikeroyok Gaara FG*pada mau minta tandatangan (?)* yaa biar jidatnya jadi penuh tato gitu, hahaha. Herannya, kenapa guru-gurunya ngediemin aja? *malah nanya* Thanks buat reviewnya dan lebih lebih banyak terimakasih lagi karena sudah dimasukkan ke fave list! :D

**chiu-chi Hatake: **yee.. ajaib? Bikinnya gak cuma pake 'bimsalabim abrakadabra' lho, tapi pake semedi diatas kasur selama seminggu plus kerja keras tangan. :p *apabanget* Matur nuwun sampun maosi fic niki kaliyan ngereview. :)

**Rey619: **Narusaku? Adaaaa.. :D tapi masih lamaaa... *halah* Trims dah baca dan sudah mereview. :)

**Naru-mania: **Haha.. thanks pujiannya. *apadeh* Karin sama Sasori kan emang IQ nungging (?) *dilempar boneka sama hape* Soal Sasuke? Ada, ada, tenang aja. Tapi masih lama lho, jadi ikutin terus ya? Ya? Ya? *maksa* Thanks udah mampir dan thanks juga buat reviewmu. :)

**Risle-coe: **Waduh.. begini senpai, sebenernya saya malah lebih tidak fasih basa jawi krama ._. Saya payah, ya? Harusnya kalo ngomong sama guru (apalagi sama kepsek) kan pake basa krama. Kesannya jadi kurang sopan. :P Matur nuwun sampun maosi fic niki kaliyan ngereview. :)

**Azuka Kanahara: **Hahaha, boleh-boleh, emang ada humornya kok. :P Maaf juga karena bikin kamu gak begitu ngerti sama dialognya, sengaja bikin basa jawanya dikit aja. Daan, terimakasih banyak buat sarannya. Sangat membantu. Maap deh saya emang gak pinter EYD *apasih?* Thanks udah dibaca, direview, dan di-FAVE! XD Senangnya~ Thanks thanks thanks. :)

**dhita spenyk: **haha, paling ngerti deh kamu ama setting-nya, wong podo2 cah spenyk. :P Thanks dah mampir dan thanks dah review. :)

**Tenshi Kamimaru: **Niki sampun diupdate. Menapa badhe ngersakaken ngereview malih? Hehe.. :P Terimakasih sudah membaca dan mereview. :)

**karinuuzumaki: **Iya, saya cah spenyk. Ohya? Siapa? Siapa? Kali aja tau. :P Usulan panggilan buat Sakuranya lucu, ntar pasti bakal saya pake. Matur nuwun sampun maosi fic niki kaliyan ngereview. :)

**Akasuna no NiraDEI Un: **Yap, mereka adalah empat sahabat pink-merah yang sudah sangat akrab. :D Thanks sudah membaca dan mereview. :)

**Faatin-hime: **Inggih, kula saking ngayogyokarto. Njenengan saking cilacap? Kula badhe piknik teng rika lho mangkih pas (?) liburan. *gananya* Matur nuwun sampun maosi fic niki kaliyan ngereview. :)

**Hana Hirogaru: **Nuuu! Bontot! Kenapa kau tak review fic awak ini? Kau baca kan? Hah! *mesam mesem*

Sekian. Sampai jumpa di chapter depan. Jangan lupa tinggalkan review (lagi) ya! :D

**Terimakasih sudah membaca dan mereview. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N ** MAAF..! Telat update. Masih banyak sekali kekurangan yang ada di fic ini. Dan lagi, Sakura OOC! ._. Saya benar-benar orang payah!

* * *

**Jogja in Love**

**by Ceprutth DeiDei

* * *

**

**Spenyk**

**01.10 WIB**

"PITKU NANG ENDI?"

Sekejap saja teriakan keras Sakura menggema, anak-anak yang masih betah nongkrong di emperan kelas delapan langsung menengok kearahnya. Bukan cuma beberapa tapi semuanya. Dan diotak mereka masing-masing—bisa ditebak—pasti berpikir kalau Sakura sudah gila. Sebenarnya gadis itu memang hampir gila karena ia barusaja tahu kalau sepeda jengkinya menghilang entah kemana.

"Pitku... pitku…," desis Sakura lirih. Nada suaranya terdengar serak. Mata emeraldnya yang mulai berair masih saja berputar-putar menatap seisi parkiran. Berharap akan menemukan sepedanya disana. Berharap penglihatannya tadi kabur dan sepedanya ternyata ada disana. Tapi terkadang kenyataan lebih kejam dari yang diharapkan. Sepedanya memang hilang.

"Hiks… hiks…"

* * *

"Nggih. Monggo, sami-sami, Pak." Wanita tua itu berkata ramah sambil tersenyum pada sosok lelaki disampingnya—yang kelihatan jelas kalau lebih tua darinya. Dan sosok lelaki tua itu adalah Pak Saru.

"Ati-ati ning dalan yo, Ndhuk," sahut Pak Saru ketika dirinya sudah mau berpisah dengan sang wanita tua yang sudah ia anggap cucunya (?) sendiri. Wanita berambut pirang mengkilat itu sudah berlalu meninggalkannya menuju kearah parkiran sepeda. Kelihatannya cucunya itu ingin menghampiri si bocah berambut merah muda yang sedang terduduk lesu disana. Ya sudahlah, itu bukan urusannya. Lebih baik ia pulang saja.

Wanita paruh baya itu berjalan dengan santai. Hak sepatunya yang tidak terlalu tinggi berbunyi setiap kali ia melangkah. Rambut pirangnya—yang sepertinya hasil transplantasi karena seharusnya berwarna putih—berayun-ayun terkena angin.

"Sakura?"

Mendengar ada seseorang yang memanggilnya, Sakura langsung mengangkat wajahnya yang sedaritadi tertunduk. Wajahnya terlihat kusut dan memerah. Ditambah dengan sisa air matanya yang masih menempel di wajahnya. Tampaknya ia sama sekali tak peduli dan tak berniat menghapus air mata itu.

"Simbok?" ujar Sakura kaget. Matanya yang sudah agak bengkak membelalak begitu melihat nenek angkatnya ada dihadapannya, buru-buru ia menghapus sisa air mata di wajahnya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Kenapa menangis?" tanya sang nenek sambil mendudukkan diri disamping Sakura.

"Pitku ilang, Mbok..," jawab Sakura dengan nada lesu. "Mbok Tsunade tau dimana sepedaku?"

"Oalah.." Tiba-tiba wanita paruh baya yang dipanggil Tsunade itu menepuk pelan dahinya. Kemudian ia tertawa kecil. Sakura yang tak mengerti jadi melongo. "Pit jengkimu itu dibawa Bapakmu pulang. Katanya buat dipakai emakmu."

"Eh? Bapak pulang?" tanya Sakura antusias. Matanya yang tadi tampak bersedih sekarang berkilat senang.

"Iya, tadi pagi. Tapi katanya cuma sebentar, paling sorenya sudah balik ke keraton lagi," jawab Tsunade. Membuat Sakura mendengus karena kecewa. "Dan berhubung sepedamu tidak ada, kau jadi sulit untuk pulang, kan? Maka dari itu simbok datang kemari."

"Lalu?"

"Bapakmu menitipkanmu pada simbok. Jadi, malam ini kamu nginap di rumah simbok, ya?" jelas Tsunade dengan nada lembutnya yang terdengar sangat keibuan. Mungkin karena ia sudah terbiasa berinteraksi dengan anak-anak kecil yang dititipkan di rumahnya. Rumah Mbok Sun (?) yang ada di kompleks dekat sekolah Sakura itu memang selain jadi tempat tinggal pribadi kadang juga merangkap sebagai tempat penitipan anak. Sakura suka mampir ke sana. Mengajak anak-anak kecil yang ada disana bermain sebentar. Tapi selain karena anak-anak kecilnya, Sakura suka sekali mampir ke rumah nenek angkatnya itu karena rumah sang nenek bersebelahan dengan rumah sahabat bulenya—Ino Yamanaka.

"Rumah simbok? Baiklaaah.." Sakura mengiyakan sambil menyunggingkan senyum manisnya. Membuat Tsunade yang melihatnya jadi gemas dan tanpa ba-bi-bu langsung mencubit pipi Sakura yang nyimpluk (?).

"Tapi kau harus mau simbok titipi tiga anak kecil untuk dijaga, lho. Simbok malam ini sibuk di rumah sakit, si Tini juga lagi pulang kampung. Jadi kau harus benar-benar menjaga mereka dengan baik, oke?"

"EH?" Sakura membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. "Ta-tapi.." Baru saja ia mencoba mengelak dari tugas berat itu, tapi Tsunade keburu memotongnya.

"Tidak ada tapi, Sakura. Kau harus mau. HARUS!" kata Tsunade dengan nada memaksa.

"Uuugh…"

Sakura tak berkutik. Pada akhirnya, ia manut saja.. (Kayak siapa, ya? Hahaha)

* * *

**Kediaman Mbok Tsunade**

Setelah selama kurang lebih lima menit berjalan kaki, Sakura dan neneknya sampai di rumah neneknya. Sebuah rumah bercat putih minimalis dengan arsitektur gaya barat yang dipadukan dengan gaya jawa—persis seperti ciri khas daerah Monginsidi itu. Hampir semua rumah yang ada disana memiliki model yang seperti itu. Tapi rumah ini memiliki halaman yang luas dengan sebuah lapangan bulu tangkis sederhana dan sebatang pohon mangga tua dan besar yang menaunginya. Membuat suasana di halaman rumah itu menjadi sangat sejuk. Tanah di halaman itu terhias oleh rerumputan berwarna hijau segar diatasnya.

Tsunade membuka sedikit pagar rumahnya dan mempersilakan sang cucu untuk masuk. Sakura pun ikut melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah itu.

Dan kini mereka tengah asyik mengobrol sambil duduk-duduk dan meminum teh di teras depan rumah. Menikmati suasana hari itu yang sangat menenangkan. Sampai tiba-tiba sebuah andong—tidak, bukan, masih lebih bagus dari andong—err.. kereta kencana yang cukup 'wah' bergerak mendekat kearah rumah Mbok Tsunade dengan dipacu dua ekor kuda.

"Nah, itu mereka datang!" ujar Tsunade girang. Sementara Sakura masih terlihat agak bingung. Nenek-nenek berambut pirang itu meletakkan cangkir tehnya begitu saja diatas meja dan menghambur dengan cepat kearah pintu pagar.

Digesernya pintu pagar yang terbuat dari besi itu hingga terbuka. Kemudian ia berjalan mendekati kereta kencana tadi yang sekarang sudah terparkir sempurna di depan rumah.

Sang kusir kereta turun dari tempat kemudinya dan membukakan pintu kereta agar ketiga majikan ciliknya dapat keluar dari kereta. Dan begitu ketiganya berhamburan keluar dari dalam kereta, Tsunade langsung menyambut mereka dengan seyum.

Melihat keadaan disana, Sakura pun pada akhirnya menyusul juga. Tak lupa dengan senyum manisnya yang ia sunggingkan pada ketiga anak kecil yang sekarang sudah berada dihadapannya.

"Aku titip anak-anak, ya, Mbok Sun," ujar seorang wanita anggun yang berada di dalam kereta sambil tersenyum ramah. Bisa dipastikan kalau nyonya itu adalah ibu dari ketiga bocah yang akan dititipkan ini.

"Tentu. Tapi hari ini bukan aku yang menjaga mereka, tapi dia," Tsunade memberi jeda sejenak pada kata-katanya tadi untuk menoleh dan menunjuk gadis berambut merah muda yang ada dibelakangnya, "—cucuku."

"Ah, baiklah." Mata hitam milik nyonya muda itu beralih menatap Sakura. Onyx bertemu emerald. Reflek, Sakura langsung membalas tersenyum kearah wanita bangsawan itu. "Aku titip mereka, ya, Mbak…"

"Sakurawati," potong Sakura cepat. Nyonya itu kembali tersenyum lembut.

"—Mbak Wati." Lanjut wanita itu melengkapi kata-katanya yang tadi masih kurang. Dan begitu mendengar nama Wati, Sakura langsung tertunduk lesu.

Kenapa semua orang selalu saja memilih memanggilku Wati daripada Sakura? Ugh.., batin Sakura lesu.

"Ayo, Pak Kadir. Kita berangkat saja," Nyonya itu kembali berujar. Ia memerintahkan sang kusir yang bernama Pak Kadir untuk segera memacu keretanya lagi. Pak Kadir buru-buru menutup pintu kereta dengan hati-hati dan melangkah naik serta duduk di tempat kemudinya. Beberapa saat kemudian, kereta itu pun berlalu meninggalkan kediaman Tsunade.

Sekarang penghuni tempat itu sudah bertambah tiga orang. Ya. Tiga orang anak kecil. Ketiganya bertampang manis dan sangat cantik. Yang pertama berambut pirang panjang sebahu. Yang kedua berambut hitam kehijauan yang dipotong pendek mirip model rambut laki-laki. Dan yang terakhir memiliki rambut berwarna coklat keemasan yang sama-sama dipotong pendek seperti yang kedua. Kini ketiganya masih melambai-lambaikan tangan mereka dengan antusias kearah perginya kereta yang membawa ibu mereka tadi.

Sakura menghampiri mereka—mencoba untuk lebih dekat. "Salam kenal, namaku Sakurawati. Mbak Sakurawati," kata Sakura memperkenalkan diri. "Kalau boleh tau, siapa nama gadis-gadis kecil yang manis-manis dan cantik ini?"

Ketiga anak itu terbelalak kaget. Sementara tawa Tsunade sudah keburu meledak.

"Mbak Wati," panggil ketiga anak itu bebarengan. Wajah mereka bertiga terlihat sangat kusut sekarang—ditambah kedua pipi mereka yang digembungkan dan bibir mereka yang tampak sedikit dimajukan. Imut sekali.

"KAMI LAKI-LAKI!"

"Eh?" Sakura mengerjapkan kedua mata hiijau beningnya tak percaya. Ia mengamati sosok ketiga bocah itu dengan seksama. Tapi wajahnya memang mirip perempuan kok, pikir Sakura bingung. "Kalian laki-laki?" Tanpa sadar kalimat yang sedikit tidak sopan itu meluncur dari mulut mungil Sakura.

Wajah ketiga anak itu langsung berubah memerah. Sakura yang melihatnya menjadi panik.

"Eh, eh, kalian—"

"HUUAAAA~" Belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan kata-katanya, ketiga anak kecil yang masih polos itu langsung menjerit dan menangis. Mereka pun berlari menghampiri Tsunade yang masih terkikik geli. "Mbok, Mbak-Mbak itu jahat! Masak kami dibilang cewek? Huaaa.. hiks hiks.."

"A-aa~" Sakura yang bingung jadi kehabisan kata-kata. Ia pun memutuskan menghampiri mereka untuk meminta maaf. Ketika sampai disana, Sakura berjongkok dan menatap ketiganya sambil tersenyum.

"Adik-adik kecil, maaf ya."

Si pirang, si hijau dan si coklat pun menoleh padanya.

"JAHAT!," teriak ketiganya bersama-sama. Membuat Sakura kaget. Terlebih ketika tiba-tiba anak yang berambut pirang dengan seenaknya menarik rambut Sakura kuat-kuat.

"ADUH!"

Dan lagi-lagi. Belum sempat Sakura membalas mereka, ketiganya sudah kabur duluan. Berlari masuk ke dalam rumah. Sakura yang emosinya tiba-tiba memuncak langsung menunjuk ketiga pemuda cilik yang sudah kabur itu sambil berteriak,

"DASAR NAKAL!"

Tsunade menjadi semakin betah untuk terus tertawa geli begitu disuguhi adegan iseng anak-anak kecil polos barusan. Tapi begitu melihat gelagat cucunya yang sepertinya benar-benar kesal, ia pun menghentikan tawanya.

"Sakura, ayo masuk," ajaknya. Posisinya sekarang sudah bersiap menutup pintu pagar. Sakura yang baru sadar langsung mengangguk dan berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah. "Yang tadi itu maklumi saja, namanya juga anak-anak," nasehat Tsunade bijak setelah selesai menutup pagar. "Lagipula yang salah kan kamu."

Bibir Sakura tampak maju beberapa milimeter ke depan begitu ia mendengar penuturan sang nenek padanya barusan. "Memang sih…"

"Tapi kan tidak perlu sampai main tarik rambut orang seenaknya begitu!" lanjut Sakura dengan nada kesal. Membuat Tsunade terkekeh lagi.

"Yang rambutnya panjang kayak bule tadi namanya Yuu. Yuujirou. Dia memang suka memperhatikan rambut orang lain," jelas Tsunade. Mata beralih menatap balik mata jade milik Sakura. "Apalagi warna rambutmu njambon (?) begitu. Pasti bikin bocah itu penasaran."

"Simbok, jangan bahas-bahas warna rambutku dong," sahut Sakura kesal.

"Iya iya.." Tsunade lagi-lagi tertawa.

"Kalau yang rambut item agak-agak ijo itu namanya Tohru. Yang terakhir yang tadi nangisnya paling keras diantara ketiganya—namanya Mikoto," kata Tsunade melanjutkan menjelasannya. Sakura hanya mengangguk saja.

"Mereka bersaudara, kan? Kok seperti beda ras begitu? Satu rambutnya item, satu bule, satu lagi coklat," ujar Sakura tak mengerti.

"Memang mereka bersaudara, tapi satu ibu beda ayah," jelas Tsunade singkat. Sakura masih menaikkan sebelah alisnya tak mengerti. "Beda ayah? Ibunya bercerai dengan ayah-ayah mereka?," tanya Sakura.

"Kamu tidak akan percaya kalau simbok ceritakan yang sebenarnya," ujar Tsunade sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Kedua alis Sakura semakin terangkat. Neneknya itu ternyata sedang mencoba bermain rahasia-rahasiaan dengannya rupanya.

"Ceritakan, Mbok! Sakura percaya kok!" ucap Sakura meyakinkan. Wajahnya tampak begitu antusias dan tidak sabar mendengar cerita dari sang nenek. Sementara Tsunade tampaknya merasa geli di perutnya ketika melihat raut muka Sakura saat ini.

"Baiklah, baiklah…," katanya mengalah. Sakura tersenyum senang.

"Ibu mereka sewaktu muda dulu tinggal di Inggris. Ia memang asli orang sana." Tsunade member jeda sebentar untuk melihat ekspresi takjub dari Sakura yang seakan berkata 'wow' itu, kemudian melanjutkan ceritanya lagi, "Kamu tahu, dia bisa hidup disana dengan penuh perjuangan keras—dengan bekerja menjadi pelacur."

Sakura tersentak kaget. "Pe-pe—?," ucapnya dengan nada tercekat. Tetapi Tsunade bisa mengerti maksud dari ekspresi Sakura. Dan dia hanya menanggapi itu dengan anggukan sambil tersenyum lembut. "Walaupun ia masih sangat muda," tambahnya.

"Lalu? Lalu? Lanjutkan, Mbok!" pinta Sakura tak sabaran.

"Dia bagaikan primadona disana. Menghabiskan waktu setiap malam bersama pria-pria bangsawan kaya raya. Sampai akhirnya ia hamil dan melahirkan Yuu kecil." Tsunade kembali memberi jeda pada ceritanya. Sakura tampak semakin bersemangat untuk mendengarkan. Sekarang mereka sudah duduk di kursi teras rumah sementara anak-anak berada di dalam rumah—sehingga tidak mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Begitu Yuu lahir, ia memutuskan untuk keluar dan berhenti selama-lamanya dari dunia yang gelap itu. Dengan membawa Yuu bersamanya, ia pindah dari Inggris ke Jerman—mencoba memulai hidup baru. Tak disangka, di negara itu, dia bertemu lelaki kaya dan tampan yang juga berhati baik. Ia jatuh cinta pada lelaki itu dan sempat menikah dengannya. Disaat itulah Tohru lahir." Tsunade melongok ke dalam rumah lewat pintu yang ada di sebelah kirinya. Memastikan kalau anak-anak tidak ada di sekitar mereka. Aman, katanya dalam hati.

"Tapi setelah itu tiba-tiba suaminya pergi mencampakkannya dan tidak kembali selama berbulan-bulan. Lagi-lagi ia merasakan sakit hati," kata Tsunade. Sakura tertegun mendengarnya. Malang benar nasib nyonya itu, batin Sakura.

"Dan tambatan terakhirnya, ia memilih untuk pulang ke Indonesia." Tsunade berkata lagi. Dan kali ini sambil tersenyum. Matanya menerawang.

"Eh? Pulang? Bukannya dia asli Inggris, ya?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Ayahnya keturunan Indonesia. Ia sempat tinggal selama beberapa waktu di Jakarta sebelum akhirnya pindah ke Inggris."

"Lalu buat apa dia jadi pelacur? Bukannya dia masih punya orang tua?," tanya Sakura bertubi-tubi.

Tsunade menggeleng pelan. "Orang tuanya meninggal saat umurnya masih duabelas tahun," jelas Tsunade singkat. Sakura lagi-lagi merasa tersentuh.

"Tapi dia bahagia begitu kembali ke Indonesia, karena berkat kepindahannya itulah ia bertemu dengan cinta sejatinya yang menjadi suaminya hingga sekarang. Dan beruntungnya lagi, dia mendapat lelaki bangsawan lagi." Tsunade pun mengakhiri dongengannya dengan kekehan ringan. Dan Sakura juga ikut tertawa.

"Yang rambut coklat tadi berarti anaknya dengan suaminya yang sekarang. Benar, kan, Mbok?" tanya Sakura sambil tersenyum. Tsunade mengangguk pelan.

"Yasudah," Tsunade bangkit dari duduknya—disusul oleh Sakura yang ikut berdiri. "Simbok harus siap-siap. Jangan sampai telat ke rumah sakit."

"Sudah jelas itu. Pasien tidak bisa menunggu," ujar Sakura menambahkan. Keduanya pun berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah. Melewati ruangan santai dan kemudian menuju kearah dapur.

"Simbok?"

"Ya, Ndhuk?" sahut Tsunade lembut.

"Darimana Simbok tahu semua itu?" Sekali lagi, Sakura bertanya pada sang nenek. Dan mungkin itu menjadi pertanyaan terakhirnya pada wanita paruh baya itu sebelum yang ditanya berangkat ke rumah sakit.

"Kadang-kadang seorang bidan juga bisa jadi tempat curhat untuk pasiennya," jawabnya. Tangannya terjulur meraih handuk bersih yang tergantung di rak handuk yang tak jauh darinya. Dan setelah itu, ia pun menghilang dibalik pintu kamar mandi.

Sakura beralih dari dapur dan memutuskan untuk mencari dimana ketiga bocah ajaib itu bermain. Di dapur tadi ia tak menemukan mereka—dan di ruang makan juga tidak ada. Saat ia mencari di ruang santai juga nihil.

Sakura pun—dengan sedikit ragu-ragu—masuk ke dalam kamar tamu rumah itu. Ia berpikir mungkin anak-anak itu bersembunyi dan bermain disini. Tapi nyatanya tidak. Kamar itu kosong.

Sakura mendesah. Kemana anak-anak itu?, pikirnya bingung. Namun tiba-tiba saja Sakura mendengar suara-suara teriakan anak-anak kecil—seperti sedang asyik bermain-main. Kedua kaki Sakura langsung melangkah maju mendekati jendela dan mata jadenya mengintip keluar rumah.

Ah. Ternyata anak-anak itu sedang asyik bermain di halaman. Tapi kapan mereka keluar rumah?

Sakura mendelik kearah kiri. Mata hijaunya mendapati pintu belakang rumah terbuka lebar. "Hah, mereka keluar lewat pintu belakang, ya? Pantas tadi aku tidak melihatnya," kata Sakura entah pada siapa. Mungkin pada dirinya sendiri.

Karena ingin melihat anak-anak yang sedang asyik bermain itu dari dekat, Sakura pun melangkah keluar dari kamar tamu. Tak lupa ditutupnya pintu kamar itu sebelum pergi keluar rumah. Begitu sampai di teras, Sakura mendudukkan diri di kursi tamu yang ada di teras. Matanya sibuk mengamati gerak-gerik anak-anak yang dititipkan padanya.

"Ndhuk.."

Ia tampak terlalu menghayati hingga panggilan lirih sang nenek padanya dari belakang langsung membuatnya terlonjak kaget.

"Dalem, Mbok?" sahut Sakura yang masih terlihat sedikit kaget.

"Simbok berangkat dulu, ya," pamit Tsunade sambil membetulkan posisi pakaiannya yang ia kira sedikit membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman.

Mendengar sang nenek tadi, Sakura langsung bangkit dari duduknya. Gadis muda itu pun berjalan mengiringi neneknya sampai ke depan gerbang.

Wanita tua berambut pirang itu sempat juga untuk berpamitan dan sekedar melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada ketiga bocah yang sedang bermain di dalam. Dan anak-anak itu membalasnya sambil nyengir lebar.

"Dadah Mbok Sun…"

Begitu kata mereka sambil balas melambaikan tangan dengan bersemangat.

"Jaga yang benar, ya, Sakura!" pesan Tsunade sebelum pergi dengan becak yang biasa mengantarnya ke rumah sakit. Biasalah.. udah langganan.

"Baik," jawab Sakura sambil mengangguk pelan. Kemudian gadis itu pun kembali masuk ke dalam rumah sebelum menutup pintu pagar. Yuu, Tohru, dan Mikoto juga sudah mulai asyik bermain lagi.

Gadis itu lagi-lagi berduduk-duduk santai di teras. Tangan kanannya mengambil tas selempang miliknya yang tadi ia letakkan begitu saja di kursi kosong di sebelahnya sebelum mengobrol dengan Tsunade. Diambilnya beberapa buku pelajaran yang ada di dalamnya dan kemudian ia membuka buku itu selembar demi selembar. Mata jadenya terpaku pada tulisan-tulisan yang tercetak di buku itu.

Hari sudah semakin sore ketika Sakura menyadari sesuatu saat ia melihat foto bergambar sapi di dalam buku itu. Mata jadenya sedikit tersentak. Ia pun menepuk jidatnya yang—ehm, sedikit nonong—pelan.

"Oh iya! Sekarang kan sudah sore! Kalau aku hari ini tidak pulang, si Tombro gimana dong?" tanyanya dengan nada panik.

Baru saja ia berniat beranjak dari kursinya untuk masuk ke dalam rumah dan segera menelpon ibunya yang ada di rumah, tiba-tiba Tohru memanggilnya.

"Mbak Wati, ayo main!" ajaknya ketika Sakura sudah menolehkan kepalanya.

"Iya, ayo sini!," tambah Yuu dan Mikoto bebarengan.

"Eh?" Sakura menatap ketiga anak itu bingung.

Kenapa mereka tiba-tiba ngajak main?, pikir Sakura bingung. Namun kemudian ia menatap ketiganya sambil tersenyum masam. "Tapi Mbak mau menelpon dulu..," katanya mencari-cari alasan.

"Nanti saja," potong Yuu seenaknya. Lelaki kecil berambut pirang sebahu itu menatap Sakura dengan pandangan memelas. "Ya? Ya? Ya?" sambungnya dengan raut wajah yang semakin dibuat-buat memelas. Hal itu membuat Sakura semakin bingung.

Telepon ibu dulu, atau—

Main?

Lama berpikir, akhirnya gadis berambut pink itu pun mengangguk pasrah.

"Baiklah," katanya. Ia pun berjalan menghampiri mereka. "Kita mau main apa?," tanyanya begitu sampai dihadapan mereka bertiga.

"Kelereng," jawab ketiganya mantap. Dengan wajah innocent. Cengiran lebar mereka membuat lesung pipit yang milik ketiganya menjadi kelihatan jelas. Satu kata. Sangat imut.

"Eeeeeh?"

Tapi tidak untuk Sakura. Walau pun gadis itu sangat mengakui kalau wajah-wajah cantik, polos, lugu, nan lucu milik ketiga anak dihadapannya itu memang sangat imut. Namun sayangnya, permainan yang mereka pilih sangat mustahil untuk Sakura.

Ketiganya menatap Sakura dengan penuh harap.

"Tapi Mbak Sakura tidak bisa main kelereng. Gimana kalau main yang lainnya saja?," elak Sakura sambil tersenyum kecut. Membuat tiga pemuda kecil di dekatnya langsung mengerucutkan bibir mereka—pertanda kalau mereka kesal.

"Nggak mauuu~" sahut ketiga anak kecil itu dengan nada merajuk. Sakura menghela napas pasrah. "Yasudah, ayo. Tapi sebentar saja, ya?"

"Oke." Ketiganya mengangguk bersamaan.

* * *

**Halaman rumah Mbok Tsunade**

**04.20 WIB**

"Ah! Mbak Wati payah!" pekik Mikoto sebal. Tentu saja ia sebal. Bagaimana tidak? Melihat gaya bermain kelereng Sakura yang sangat jelek membuatnya gemas. Payah, payah, payah, pekiknya dalam hati.

Bahkan hanya menjentikkan kelereng saja Sakura tidak bisa. Lalu bagaimana caranya gadis ini bermain kelereng? Dilempar? Atau dipantulkan ke tanah kemudian ditangkap sebelum memantul lagi? Oh, itu bekel. Tidak mungin bisa pakai batu kelereng. (jayus)

"Tunggu, Mbak bisa kok." Sakura masih dengan gigih berusaha menjentikkan kelereng yang ada di tangannya. Tapi..

Tuk.

Cuma mental satu senti.

Sakura menggeram kesal. "Bisa, bisa! Dikit lagi nih!" katanya sambil terus mencoba lagi. Lagi, lagi dan lagi. Tapi pada akhirnya, Dewi Fortuna tetap tidak mau berpihak padanya. Mungkin dewi itu lagi dapet, jadinya pelit gitu? Hahahahaha.

"Aaah~! Tetep aja payah!" sahut Tohru jengkel. Dengan sebal ia merebut kelereng yang ada di tangan Sakura. Sakura hanya terdiam.

Wajah Sakura memerah karena sebal dan kecewa. Ia bangkit berdiri kemudian membersihkan rok seragamnya yang agak kotor terkena tanah. Ohya, ada yang kelupaan. Sakura memang belum ganti baju sejak ia tiba di rumah Tsunade. :p

"Yasudah kalau begitu. Mbak mau masuk saja," kata Sakura agak sewot kemudian beralih menuju rumah. Dan tiba-tiba saja—saat langkah pertamanya—Sakura merasa ada sesuatu yang menyentuh pahanya. Hah? PAHA?

"Aku ikut!"

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya yang setengah menunduk. Ada Yuu yang mengekor di belakangnya sambil menggenggam kain rok yang dipakainya. "Yuu mau ikut?" Sakura menatap wajah polos Yuu heran. Pemuda kecil itu mengangguk mantap. Membuat poni rambutnya menjadi terayun-ayun berantakan.

Sakura tersenyum. Diraihnya tangan mungil Yuu—membawanya dalam sebuah genggaman yang menghangatkan.

"Oke. Ayo!"

Keduanya pun berjalan beriringan masuk ke dalam rumah.

Sementara itu...

Tohru dan Mikoto menatap kepergian kedua orang itu sambil melongo. Tapi tiba-tiba Tohru menggeram.

"Aku jadi males main kelereng! Uh!" pekiknya kesal. Kakinya dihentak-hentakkan ke tanah seakan-akan sedang menginjak-injak sesuatu yang amat dibencinya.

"Mereka kayak orang lagi pacaran, ya," kata Mikoto polos sambil menunjuk dengan jari telunjuknya kearah kepergian Sakura dan Yuu barusan. Ketika mata cokelatnya menangkap gelagat Tohru yang tiba-tiba berubah aneh, ia langsung menundukkan wajahnya. Semburat merah tampak menghiasi kedua pipinya. "Aku jadi…"

Tohru menyeringai.

* * *

"Yuu duduk disini, ya. Mbak mau nelpon dulu," kata Sakura menyuruh lelaki kecil berambut blondy itu untuk bersantai dulu di ruang tengah—ruang yang memang digunakan untuk bersantai. Tapi Yuu menggeleng.

"Aku mau ikut Mbak Wati," katanya manja.

Sakura meringis. Otaknya berpikir mencari cara untuk mengalihkan perhatian anak ini darinya. Selang beberapa menit berlalu, Sakura hanya menghela napas.

"Baiklah." Pada akhirnya Sakura tetap saja tak bisa berkutik. Ia pun duduk di sofa santai yang ada disebelah meja telepon. Yuu mengikutinya. Dan begitu Sakura duduk di sofa, Yuu naik ke pangkuannya.

Sakura tersenyum sebentar sambil menatap kearah Yuu. Lalu kepalanya beralih pada telepon yang ada di atas meja. Diraihnya gagang telepon dengan tangan kirinya kemudian ia tempelkan ke telinga kirinya sementara tangan kanannya memutar-mutar nomor sesuai nomor telepon yang ia tuju.

Kemudian terdengarlah nada sambung.

Tik.

"Halo? Ibu?"

"_Lho? Sakura? Ana opo kowe nelpon? Apik-apik wae ta ning kono?"  
_

"Iyo, Bu. Bapak pundi?"

"_Bapakmu? Lagi ntis wae mangkat meneh. Ana opo takon bapakmu?"_

"Mboten napa-napa, Bu. Anu—kula mangkih nginep teng riki, dadi mboten kondur teng griya. Tombro mangkih pripun, Bu?"

"_Oalah.. kowe nelpon arep takon si Tombro? Rapopo, Ndhuk. Kae wis diurus karo Mbah Ucup."_

"M-Mbah Ucup?" Sakura sedikit tersentak. Kaget karena omongan ibunya dan lagi kaget karena tiba-tiba malaikat kecil dipangkuannya itu menarik rambut merah mudanya kuat-kuat. "AUUU~"

"_Hah? Ndhuk? Ngopo kowe?"_

"Aduuuh.. jangan ditarik begitu dong, Yuu. Kepala Mbak jadi sakit," bisik Sakura pelan pada Yuu yang tetap saja asyik memainkan rambutnya. Mata cerah anak itu benar-benar terpaku menatap rambut Sakura yang ada digenggaman tangan kecilnya. Membuat Sakura sedaritadi masih meringis sakit.

"Habis rambut Mbak Wati aneh sih!" ujar Yuu pendek—masih sambil menatap rambut Sakura lekat-lekat.

Sakura mendesah pelan. Kembali ia tempelkan gagang telepon ke telinga kirinya. Tak peduli pada perlakuan Yuu terhadap rambut pinknya.

Benar kata Simbok tadi, kayaknya Yuu memang tertarik pada rambutku, batin Sakura.

"_Sakura—?"_

"Dalem, Bu?"

"_Ngopo kowe mau kok njerit? Ra ono opo-opo ta ning kono?"_

"Inggih, Bu. M—mboten napa-napa," kata Sakura sambil meringis. Karena lagi-lagi Yuu menarik rambutnya kuat-kuat. "Mpun nggih, Bu."

"_Yowis."_

Tut tuut..

Sambungan terputus.

Sakura menghela napas. Pikirannya kini melayang pada nasib sapi peliharaannya (sebenarnya bukan sah miliknya karena itu hanya sapi titipan milik orang lain) yang bernama Tombro. Oke. Sebenarnya ini bukan masalah nasib sapinya, karena ia yakin sapinya itu pasti tidak akan kenapa-napa. Sapi montok berwarna putih bersih itu pasti baik-baik saja. Tapi ada satu hal yang mengganjal pikirannya. Mengenai bagaimana nasib dompetnya. Tadi ibunya bilang kalau sapi kesayangannya itu dititipkan pada Mbah Ucup.

Kenapa harus dititipin ke Mbah Ucup? Bisa-bisa aku tekor dipalaki dia!, jerit Sakura dalam hati.

Mbah Ucup (Kakuzu :p) adalah tetangga sebelah Sakura. Lelaki yang masih membujang walaupun usianya sudah lebih dari setengah abad. Ironis memang. Tapi mungkin itu semua karena sifatnya yang kelewat pelit hingga akhirnya tak ada satu pun wanita yang mau mendampinginya. Orang tua itu agak aneh. Ia biasa memakai kerudung dan cadar. Bayangkan? Aneh, kan? Padahal dia laki-laki. Dan menurut Sakura, menitipkan seekor sapi ke sana sama seperti berani mengusik sarang tikus (?). Karena setelahnya, kau pasti akan rugi karena dimintai komisi secara paksa. Ditambah lagi, biaya komisinya terlampau mahal kalau untuk biaya merawat seekor sapi selama satu hari. Bisa-bisa semua tabungan Sakura selama ini ludes dalam sekejap.

"HUAAAAA~"

Sebuah teriakan keras yang begitu tiba-tiba menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunannya. Teriakan keras itu kemudian disambung oleh suara tangis anak laki-laki.

Sakura bangkit dengan panik—setelah menurunkan Yuu dari pangkuannya terlebih dulu.

"Ada apa lagi, sih?"

Sakura berlari keluar rumah menuju halaman depan. Itu suara Mikoto, tebak Sakura. Dan tebakannya benar, begitu Sakura tiba disana, mata emerald gadis itu bisa menangkap sosok seorang anak laki-laki berambut cokelat yang tengah menangis hebat. Sementara anak laki-laki yang berambut hitam kehijauan disebelahnya malah tertawa mengejek.

"Ahaha.. Miko cengeng sekali..," kata Tohru masih sambil tertawa.

Sakura berjalan mendekati Mikoto yang masih menangis. Didekapnya anak itu dalam pelukan. Tangan kanannya mengelus punggung Mikoto yang agak gemetaran dengan lembut.

"Mikoto kenapa? Kok nangis?" tanya Sakura lembut.

"Habis… Tohru jahaaaat~," pekik Mikoto. Tangisannya terdengar semakin keras.

"Sssh.. cup cup.. sudah ya nangisnya? Nanti air matanya habis lho!" canda Sakura—mencoba menenangkan bocah yang ada dipelukannya ini.

Mikoto menarik tubuhnya menjauh beberapa inci dari Sakura. Matanya menatap lekat pada Sakura. "Air mata bisa habis, ya?" tanyanya polos. Sakura terkikik geli.

"Kalau air matanya habis," tiba-tiba Tohru masuk dalam orolan. Raut wajahnya tampak bingung. "Nanti bisa beli lagi nggak, Mbak? Kalau bisa, beli dimana? Mbak tahu nggak?"

Saat itu juga tawa Sakura pecah. Sementara kedua makhluk polos didekatnya hanya menaikkan sebelah alis mereka heran—sekaligus bingung.

"Ya sudah. Kita ke teras, ya," ajak Sakura sambil tersenyum manis. Kedua anak di depannya mengangguk.

"Tadi Mikoto kenapa menangis begitu?" tanya Sakura begitu ketiganya tiba di teras. Dan disana juga sudah ada Yuu. Jadi, mereka berempat.

Mikoto merengut lagi. Tangan kecilnya menunjuk kearah Tohru yang sekarang nyengir lebar.

"Tohru nakal, ya? Tohru apakan adik Tohru ini?" tanya Sakura dengan nada menggoda. Mata emeraldnya menatap Tohru jahil.

"Aku kan cuma bercanda. Aku tadi cuma teriak 'Megu-Megu' saja. Masa aku yang salah?" jelas Tohru dengan nada polos. Sakura mengernyit kan dahi tak mengerti.

"Apa itu Megu?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Aha.. ahahahaha.." Kali ini kernyitan dahi Sakura semakin bertambah parah begitu mendengar Yuu tertawa setelah mendengar pertanyaannya. "Ada yang lucu, Yuu?"

"Hahaha—nggak kok," jawab Yuu sambil berusaha menghentikan tawanya. "Megu itu orang. Dia pacarnya Mikoto!" jelas si bocah pirang. Tawanya kembali meledak.

Arah pandangan Sakura kembali pada anak laki-laki berambut cokelat dipangkuannya. Kedua mata jade Sakura menatap raut wajah Mikoto yang sedang merengut sebal. Terlihat jelas rona merah di kedua belah pipinya—membuat Sakura tidak tahan lagi untuk tidak mencubit pipi chabi (?) itu.

"Aaaa~" Mikoto meringis.

Sakura buru-buru melepas tarikannya di pipi Mikoto. "Mikoto malu, ya?" tanyanya dengan nada menggoda sambil tersenyum. Membuat bocah yang ditatap semakin memerah bak kepiting rebus.

"HUWEEEE~" Mikoto malah menangis lagi.

"Eh?" Sakura terbelalak kaget. "Cup cup.. kenapa nangis lagi?"

"Mbak Wati juga jahat!" jeritnya disela tangis. Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum kecut.

"Oke. Oke. Mbak minta maaf," kata Sakura sambil menatap Mikoto dengan raut wajah memohon. Tetapi lelaki kecil ini tetap saja menangis. Sakura mendengus pelan. "Mau Mbak nyanyikan sebuah lagu? Lagunya lucu lho," tawar Sakura kemudian.

Ketiga anak asuhannya itu terdiam. Mikoto menatap Sakura tak percaya. Mereka terbengong sejenak sebelum akhirnya menjawa dengan mantap, "Mauuuu~"

"EHEM—" Sakura berdehem sejenak sebelum memulai.

"_Ngubengi kutha sak teruse, nyang desa-desa_

_Marga aku anggoleki sing tak tresnani_

_Klinciku ucul_

_Lunga mangetan Suroboyo, terus nyang Bali_

_Mangulon lunga nyang Bandung, ora ketemu_

_Terus aku nyang Jakarta, jebul ora ketemu_

_Haduuh.. klinciku, aja mbeda aku_

_Terus bali nyang Semarang_

_Klinciku wis ana kandang_

_Lha jebulane grusa-grusu, nepsu_

_Wekasane montang-manting, ragade akeh, aku dhewe kang kebanting."_

Sakura mengakhiri nyanyiannya dengan seutas senyum tersungging di bibir ranumnya.

"Aa~ Mbak Wati," panggil Yuu malu-malu. Sakura memperhatikan gelagat si kecil pirang yang tengah menundukkan kepala dari kedua matanya.

"Ya, Yuu?"

Yuu mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap balik Sakura dengan raut wajahnya yang tampak heran. Heran?

"Mbak bodoh, ya," katanya. Alisnya naik sebelah.

"Hah?" Kedua mata emerald Sakura membulat lebar. Gadis remaja berambut merah ini benar-benar cengok. Kaget dengan kata-kata bernada polos dari Yuu barusan. "Maksu—"

"Iya!" sahut Mikoto setuju pada Yuu—memotong pertanyaan yang baru akan dilontarkan Sakura. Membuat Sakura buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya kearah si bocah cokelat itu dan melotot padanya. "Kalau tahu kelincinya di kandang, ngapain dicari jauh-jauh?"

Sakura menepuk jidatnya begitu memahami maksud dari ketiga anak kecil yang masih polos itu. "Itu kan cuma lagu, sayang," jelas Sakura sambil menatap Mikoto gemas.

"Mbak Wati," panggil Yuu lagi.

"Ya, Yuu?"

"Mbak pacaran sama Mikoto, ya? Kok manggil dia sayang?" tanya Yuu penasaran. Wajah Sakura dan Mikoto memerah.

"Bodoh!" Tohru memukul kepala Yuu pelan. Yang dipukul hanya mengaduh sambil meringis kesakitan. "Mikoto kan sudah punya Megumi!"

"Iya ya.."

"Jadi," Yuu tampak berpikir sejenak. Detik selanjutnya, kedua mata anak itu terbelalak lebar. Dengan cepat ia memandang Tohru. Sepertinya mereka sedang membahas sesuatu dengan bahasa isyarat atau apalah yang Sakura sama sekali tidak mengerti. Kemudian keduanya tiba-tiba beralih memelototi Sakura sambil bertanya,

"Mbak Wati selingkuhannya Mikoto, ya?"

Pertanyaan konyol itu sukses membuat dua pihak yang bersangkutan diam mematung ditempat dengan kondisi wajah masing-masing yang sudah merona merah.

"Aduuuuh…" Sakura mencubiti pipi-pipi ranum mereka dengan gemas. Kemudian dengan penuh kesabaran gadis itu menjelaskan, "Bukan begitu. Panggilan sayang bukan cuma buat pacar, tapi juga buat semua orang yang kita sayangi."

"Berarti Mbak Wati sayang sama Mikoto?" tanya Mikoto sambil tersenyum penuh harap.

Sakura mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Dan kalian berdua juga."

"Aku juga mau dipanggil sayang," pinta Yuu dengan nada merajuk.

"Aku juga!" sahut Tohru tak kalah semangat. Tak lama kemudian, ketiganya pun malah bertengkar hebat—berebut minta dipanggil 'sayang' oleh Mbak Wati-nya. Sungguh konyol. Membuat Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepala frustasi.

"Ah—oke kalian makan dulu, ya?" lerai Sakura sambil mencoba memujuk mereka untuk makan. Ia baru ingat kalau mereka berempat sama sekali belum makan apa-apa semenjak ditinggal Mbok Tsunade tadi.

Ketiganya mengangguk cepat.

Mereka pun bersama-sama masuk ke dalam rumah menuju ke dapur. Sampai disana, Sakura langsung menghampiri lemari makan. Dan—lhoh? Betapa kagetnya dia begitu mengetahui disana tidak ada sebatang (?) makanan pun. Terus mereka mau makan apa? Makan rumput? Oh, tidak tidak tidak terimakasih, pikir Sakura sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat.

Selanjutnya gadis itu mencoba mencari ke ruang makan—dan langkahnya yang tergesa diikuti oleh ketiga bocah kecil dari belakang. Begitu tiba disana—jarak nggak jauh-jauh amat deh—kedua mata Sakura menemukan ada sesuatu diatas meja yang tertutupi tudung saji. Dan begitu dibuka…

Hati Sakura melompat girang! (lebe) Ternyata ada makanan disana.

Untung simbok sudah menyiapkan makanan, batin Sakura lega.

"Ayo, kita makan, adik-adik!" ajak Sakura sambil tersenyum riang.

* * *

**Kediaman Mbok Tsunade**

**09.27 WIB**

Ting tong ting tong

Suara bel dari depan rumah membuat Sakura terbangun dari tidur lelapnya. Dan gadis itu langsung terkikik geli begitu menyadari bagaimana posisi tidurnya sekarang. Padahal posisi tidurnya biasa-biasa saja (dilempar bantal). Hanya saja, ia terbaring diatas ranjang tamu dengan tiga makhluk kecil menghimpitnya. Lehernya dipeluk Mikoto. Rambutnya digenggam erat oleh Yuu. Dan perutnya tertindih kaki Tohru. Perlahan Sakura mencoba bangun dari posisi tidurnya sekaligus jangan sampai membangunkan anak-anak itu. tapi sayang sekali, baru sedikit bergerak anak-anak itu langsung terbangun. Peka sekali, batin Sakura.

"Mbak Wati? Ada apa?" tanya Yuu sambil mengucek-ucek (?) matanya.

"Ada tamu di depan. Mungkin jemputan kalian. Mbak ke depan dulu, ya," kata Sakura seraya bangkit dari atas ranjang. Namun tangannya ditahan oleh ketiga anak itu. Sakura menatap mereka kebingungan.

"Lepas dong…," pinta Sakura sambil mencoba melepaskan diri dari Yuu-Tohru-Mikoto.

"Nggak mau~ Kita semua nggak mau pulaaang~" rengek mereka bertiga. Membuat Sakura jadi kelabakan sendiri.

"Tapi kalau kalian nggak pulang terus gimana dong?" Sakura malah berbalik tanya dengan bingung. Sementara ketiga anak itu hanya mengendikkan bahu. Sama-sama bingung.

"Ya sudah. Tapi yang penting Mbak ke depan dulu," ujar Sakura lagi sambil berjalan keluar kamar. Kali ini anak-anak itu tak mencoba menahannya lagi. Mereka malah ikut berlari ke depan pintu.

Mereka sekarang sudah berada di depan pintu rumah yang masih tertutup dan terunci. Sakura pun membuka kunci pintu rumah dan membuka pintu itu perlahan.

Dibalik pintu itu sudah berdiri seorang lelaki dewasa berambut cokelat dikuncir ekor kuda yang memiliki bekas luka gores disekitar hidung dan kedua pipinya. Sakura termangu menatap lelaki di depannya itu.

Dia adalah Umino Iruka. Bangsawan kaya yang memiliki berhektar-hektar tanah persawahan dan perkebunan di Sleman—daerah tempat Sakura tinggal. Bangsawan muda berusia antara 30 sampai 40 tahunan ini ternyata adalah ayah dari Yuu, Tohru dan Mikoto? Waw!

"Papa…," panggil Yuu pada sosok ayah yang disayanginya. Iruka mengangguk padanya sambil tersenyum menatap anaknya itu. Yuu pun menghambur kearah tubuh besar Iruka dan jatuh ke dalam pelukannya. Diikuti kedua adiknya yang ikut memeluk sang ayah.

"Ayo, pamit sama Mbak Wati," ujar Iruka yang sekarang sudah menggandeng tangan ketiga anaknya. Sakura hanya membelalak kaget. Darimana bapak yang terkenal ini tahu namanya?

"Sumi (?) sudah menceritakan tentangmu tadi lewat telepon," ujar Iruka tiba-tiba membuat Sakura lagi-lagi mengerjap kaget. Siapa pula si Sumi itu?, pikirnya bingung.

"Istriku yang tadi mengantar anak-anak kemari. Namanya Sumi. Kamu belum berkenalan dengannya?" tanya Iruka heran. Dengan cepat Sakura membalas, "Ah—tidak kok. Saya tidak sempat bertanya nama Nyonya Umino tadi."

"Santai saja. Tak perlu formal begitu," ujar Bapak itu santai. Sakura hanya bisa tertawa asal. "Ya sudah, kami pamit dulu, ya," katanya kemudian sambil mengajak anaknya pergi.

Tapi tiba-tiba anak-anaknya itu balik menyeretnya kembali ke rumah. "Nggak mau~ Kita nggak mau pulang~" rengek ketiganya bebarengan.

"Loh kok gituu? Nanti ngerepotin Mbak Wati lho! Kasian kan?" kata Iruka sambil memandangi anaknya satu-persatu.

"Nggak mauuu~"

Pak Iruka menatap Sakura bingung sementara Sakura hanya bisa membalas dengan endikan bahu.

"Mbak Wati ikut aja!" usul Yuu tiba-tiba. Sakura langsung tersentak kaget. Begitu juga Pak Iruka.

"Tapi nanti Mbok Sun gimana?" tanya Sakura bingung.

Namun Pak Iruka yang sedaritadi ditatap mata jade Sakura malah tersenyum. "Yasudah, kamu ikut ke rumah saja. Nanti biar aku yang hubungi Mbok Sun supaya beliau tidak khawatir," katanya memecahkan masalah.

Awalnya Sakura tetap bersikap untuk tidak setuju karena pasti ia hanya akan merepotkan mereka. Tapi begitu melihat tatapan memohon—atau lebih tepatnya memaksa karena itu lebih mirip deathglare—dari tiga makhluk manis didepannya, Sakura mengangguk.

"Baiklah." Tangannya meraih gagang pintu dan menutup pintu itu. Tak lupa setelah itu ia kunci rapat dan mengambil kunci pintunya. Sakura tidak mungkin membiarkan kunci pintu itu tetap menggantung di pintu, bisa-bisa rumah neneknya nanti kemasukan maling!

"Maaf sudah merepotkan, ya, Pak Iruka," ucapnya sambil tersenyum kecut.

"Panggil Paman saja."

"Paman Iruka?"

"Lebih baik," ujarnya sambil tersenyum ramah.

Mereka pun pergi ke kediaman keluarga Umino dengan kereta kencana yang hampir mirip dengan yang dipakai Nyonya Umino tadi. Hanya saja kuda dan kusirnya berbeda.

* * *

**Kediaman keluarga Umino**

**10.00 WIB**

Kedua mata beriris emerald milik Sakura mengerjap-ngerjap. Tampak begitu takjub melihat pemandangan baru yang ada di depannya. Sebuah rumah besar nan mewah berlapiskan cat berwarna simple dan serasi yang bertengger di area perumahan elite Tirta Sani (ngiklan :p) dengan halaman rumah yang asri dan cukup luas.

Kedua kaki Sakura melangkah mendekati rumah itu. Rumah kediaman keluarga Umino. Rumah Yuu, Tohru dan Mikoto.

Rasa takjub Sakura sepertinya sudah tidak bisa hanya dipendam di dalam hati. Gadis itu menggumam sendiri. "Wow.. rumahnya besar, ya!"

Pria di sebelahnya terkekeh. "Biasa saja lah. Anggap saja rumah sendiri," ucapnya merendah. Sakura hanya tersenyum canggung.

Mana bisa rumah sebagus dan segede ini dianggap rumah sendiri?, batin Sakura.

Dan begitu masuk ke sana, lebih bagus lagi daripada pemandangan luarnya. Ruang tamunya luas—jauuh lebih luas jika dibandingkan dengan ruang tamu di rumah Sakura pastinya—dan di dinding-dinding rumahnya yang bersih terpasang berbagai hiasan dinding. Kebanyakan lukisan-lukisan dan foto. Sakura terpaku memandangi lukisan-lukisan itu.

"Ayo!"

Sebuah ajakan dari Tohru membuat Sakura tersadar kembali ke alam nyata. Anak kecil berambut hitam kehijauan itu sudah berada di ruang tengah. Buru-buru Sakura menyusulnya ke sana.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan kecil menggenggam tangan kanan milik Sakura dan menariknya—mengajaknya ke suatu tempat.

"Ayo Mbak Wati ikut!" seru Mikoto yang kini sudah ikut-ikutan menyeret Sakura ke depan sebuah pintu besar. Setibanya dihadapan pintu itu, Tohru langsung membukakan pintunya.

Wow! Mulut Sakura sekarang sudah membentuk huruf 'o'. Didalamnya ternyata adalah sebuah kamar luas dengan satu ranjang besar. Bisa Sakura tebak kalau kamar tidur ini adalah kamar Yuu, Tohru dan Mikoto.

Ketiga anak itu menyeret Sakura lagi dan mempersilakan Sakura duduk di pinggiran ranjang springbed besar itu.

"Mbak Wati juga bobo disini, ya?" kata Mikoto memohon dengan wajah yang sudah memelas.

Sakura mengangguk pelan.

Di malam yang dingin ini pun keempat manusia itu telah tertidur lelap di atas ranjang empuk dengan berbungkus selimut tebal yang menghangatkan. Iruka—yang mengintip dari balik pintu—hanya tersenyum melihat mereka yang sudah tertidur.

Selamat malam, semuanya. Selamat tidur.

* * *

**To be continued..

* * *

**

Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

Yujirou, Tohru, Mikoto (Princess Princess) © Mikiyo Tsuda

Klinci Ucul © Entahlah XD *digetok* Duwene wong Jowo lah. :D

Word count: 5,880 words. (buseeeeet dah :p)

**[1] **PITKU NANG ENDI?: SEPEDAKU ADA DIMANA?

**[2]** Nggih. Monggo, sami-sami, Pak: Ya. Mari, sama-sama, Pak.

**[3]** Ati-ati ning dalan yo, Ndhuk: Hati-hati di jalan ya, Nak.

**[4] **Pitku ilang, Mbok: Sepedaku hilang, Mbok.

**[5] **Dalem: Saya? (artinya yang asli gak tau tapi yang jelas khusus kalo ada yang manggil, pokoknya jawabnya pake kata ini. *translate macam apa*)

**[6]**Ana opo kowe nelpon? Apik-apik wae ta ning kono?: Ada apa kamu menelpon? Baik-baik saja kan disana?_  
_

**[7] **Iyo, Bu. Bapak pundi?: Iya, Bu. Bapak dimana?

**[8]**Lagi ntis wae mangkat meneh. Ana opo takon bapakmu?: Barusan saja berangkat lagi. Ada apa menanyakan bapakmu?

**[9] **Mboten napa-napa, Bu. Anu—kula mangkih nginep teng riki, dadi mboten kondur teng griya. Tombro mangkih pripun, Bu?: Tidak apa-apa, Bu. Anu—saya nanti menginap disini, jadi tidak pulang ke rumah. Tombro nanti gimana, Bu?

**[10] **Kowe nelpon arep takon si Tombro? Rapopo, Ndhuk. Kae wis diurus karo Mbah Ucup: Kamu menelpon mau tanya si Tombro? Tidak apa-apa, Nak. Dia itu sudah diurusi sama Mbah Ucup.

**[11] **Ngopo kowe?: Kenapa kamu?

**[12] **Ngopo kowe mau kok njerit? Ra ono opo-opo ta ning kono?: Kenapa kamu tadi kok menjerit? Tidak ada apa-apa kan disana?

**[13] **Inggih, Bu. Mboten napa-napa. Mpun nggih, Bu: Iya, Bu. Tidak kenapa-napa. Sudah ya, Bu.

**[14] **Yowis: Yasudah.

Gileeee.. Panjang banget, ya? (padahal isinya geje) Capek ngetiknya. *sok capek*

Yaaa! Sakura jadi baby sitter, bagaimana? Ada sedikit family-nya, kan? *halah*

Tiga tokoh anak kecil cantik diatas adalah tokoh utama manga/anime Puri-Puri a.k.a Princess Princess yang sengaja aku masukkan ke sini sebagai OC dan sengaja dibikin jadi anak kecil (y). Dan ibunya? OC ngarang murni dari otak saya. :p Dan buat Nike, kalo kamu baca chapter ini, JANGAN SHOCK! Please, JANGAN SHOCK! Dan jangan bilang soal ini ke si Sumi, hahaha. ._. (serius lho jangan bilang ke sumi) Soalnya aku cuma kehabisan stok nama indo. ._. Masa mau dikasih nama Mekar Bunga? Hahaha. *digetok Hana*

Daaan daaan… Sakura NYANYI CAMPURSARI? :O Sungguh OOC kan? ._.

Dan untuk arti dari lirik lagu campursari diatas, buat yang tidak mengerti, akan saya jelaskan.

Itu tentang kelinci yang hilang. Dicari ke timur ke Surabaya dan Bali, nggak ketemu. Terus dicari ke barat ke Bandung dan Jakarta juga nggak ketemu. Sampai akhirnya yang punya frustasi dan pulang ke Semarang. Sampai disana ternyata si kelinci udah ada di kandang. Yang punya jadi kecewa berat. Udah terlanjur dicari kesana kemari ternyata malah ada dikandang. Rugi uang rugi tenaga. Begitulah. (penjelasan aneh)

**Zephyramfoter: **Hai! Kamu jadi reviewer pertama lagi! Terimakasih.. dan… aku cewek. ._. Tebakanmu benar sekali. Soal terjemahnya, aku bingung mau ditaruh dimana. Kalau di sebelah dialognya nanti berasa agak terganggu ngebacanya (menurutku, hahaha :p). Thanks reviewnya! :)

**sherry-me: **Hahaha.. Makanya, aku ngebet juga bikin fic mix indo-jawi :p. kalo si Masashi Kishimoto sih, ngapain dipeduliin? *digampar* Mau pingsan juga terserah deh! *ditimpuk komik* Thanks reviewnya! :)

**karinuuzumaki: **hahah. Iya, aku juga takut kalo sampe disamperin ke sekolah. ._. Tapi kan ini hanya fic, hahaha. Lagipula salahnya sendiri si HidanDeiZetsu (berandalannya) kalah ama Sai. Anak-anak vozter, timpuk aja mereka! (emang bisa?) Aku mengingatkanmu pada masa-masa SMP ya? Hahahai. Saya sukanya sebel banget tuh kalo tiba-tiba kelas udah bau korek! -_- Dan berhubung kalo Hyuuga nggak diganti jadi Tomo nanti wagu, ya udah saya ganti. Kan aneh kalo ada perusahaan perak namanya Hyuuga's Silver? (perasaan biasa aja deh) Hahahaha.. Temen mbak namanya melsa ya? Gak tau tuh.. ._. Aku anaknya emang gak kenal banyak kakak kelas sih. Haah.. yasudahlah. Dan pensinya aku kemaren gak nonton. T^T Gatau kenapa rasanya kok males. Hahaha *ditimpuk karung beras* Matur nuwun sampun ngereview fanfic niki. :)

Setelah dicek lagi, kok kayaknya aku balesin reviewnya puanjaaang banget ya? Hahaha

**Hana Hirogaru: **YEAH! Akhirnya kau mereview juga, nak! :D NaruHina udah pasti, tapi masih lamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa… aaaaaa…aaaa… *tepar* Tebakanmu SALAH LHO! Sakura bukan aku, tapi yang mirip cuma pahpohnya doang. :p Tambahin kamu? -_- Bahas lewat twitter aja deh! Thanks reviewnya ya.. dan gak usah iri. Hahahaha :P

**Risle-coe: **Hahaha.. aku yo paling seneng pas kuwi! :D Yah, nek njenengan teng FFn pancen kouhai *sok*, nanging nek masalah basa jawi, njenengan senpai kula! *halah halah* Matur nuwun ampun ngereview. :)

**Naru-mania: **Yaa.. kurasa juga begitu. :P *halah* Si Sai mah, udah bego sok ganteng lagi *ditepok Ino*Yang rambut ijo itu Zetsu! (?) Hahaha.. thanks reviewnya ya! :)

**Dhinys Anak Jogja: **Oh iya dong! Saya penggemar Geronimo :D. Tapi saya sukanya sama penyiar-penyiarnya yang lama. Rama itu paling suka! XD Terimakasih sudah mereview. :)

**Miyuki Izumi: **Yaa.. agak mirip kan? Yuuhi Kurenai jadi Surti Kurenai. Hahaha :D thanks reviewnya ya. :)

**Akasuna no NiraDEI Uchiha: **Yey! Ketemu orang jawa lagi! Senangnya.. :D Requestmu kuterima. Tapi masih kurombak dikit boleh kan? hahaha. Masa ga boleh? :p Aku asli orang Jogja dan lahir di Jogja *gananya*. Kalo kamu orang mana? Ohya, liburan nanti mau ke Jogja lagi? Hahaha. Kalo-kalo ketemu. :p Matur nuwun sanged sampun ngereview fanfic kula :)

Kayaknya reviewnya jadi dikit, ya? Hahaha. Ya sudahlah.. mungkin ada yang belum nyadar kalo judul fic-nya diganti. :p

**Terimakasih sudah membaca. :D**

**Ceprutth DeiDei**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N **Maaf terlalu lama mengupdatenya. Terlena sama masa liburan, sibuk ngurusin pameran seni di sekolah, dan terlalu banyak tugas dari sekolah. :p *alesan* YOSH, enjoy! :D

* * *

**Jogja in Love**

**by Ceprutth DeiDei

* * *

**

**Kediaman Mbok Sun**

**Paginya, 06.12 WIB**

"Terimakasih atas tumpangannya dan terimakasih sudah boleh menginap tadi malam," ucap Sakura sembari tersenyum. Ia melangkah turun dari kereta kuda dan berdiri membelakangi pagar besi yang mengelilingi rumah Tsunade sementara mata hijaunya menatap ketiga anak kecil beserta sang ibu yang tengah tersenyum ramah padanya.

"Sama-sama," balas wanita itu ramah.

Berikutnya, kereta kuda itu sudah bergerak menjauh dari rumah nenek Sakura. Terlihat ketiga anak keluarga Umino itu kini tengah melambai-lambai padanya dari balik kaca jendela sambil terus berseru. "Dadah, Mbak Wati~"

"Daaaah~" Sakura pada akhirnya ikut melambaikan tangannya sebelum kereta itu menghilang dari pandangan.

Dengan langkah yang cukup bersemangat, Sakura masuk ke dalam rumah sambil bersenandung kecil. Dan begitu ia sampai di depan pintu—lalu menekan kenop pintu dan mendorong daun pintu rumah bercat putih itu agar terbuka—ternyata pintu itu masih terkunci. Sakura mengernyit.

"Mbok Sun belum pulang?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

Lama melamun sendiri, akhirnya Sakura memilih untuk tidak memperdulikan hal itu. yang penting dia sudah kembali dan sekarang ia ingin mandi. Gadis itu pun masuk, mengambil sehelai handuk miliknya yang tergantung di rak handuk, kemudian masuk ke kamar mandi.

* * *

**30 menit kemudian..**

"Fuaah~"

Gadis berambut merah muda itu mendudukkan diri dan bersantai sejenak di teras rumah. Handuknya yang setengah basah masih menggantung di belakang lehernya sementara tangan kirinya sibuk mengusap-usap rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk agar cepat kering. Pandangannya terarah pada halaman rumah yang tampaknya kini sudah dihiasi dedaunan kering disana-sini. Gadis itu mendesah.

"Oke, kerjaan lagi..," ujarnya lirih sembari bangkit dari duduknya. Ia masuk ke dalam rumah, lalu keluar lewat pintu belakang dengan menggotong rak handuk dari dalam rumah untuk dijemur.

Sakura mengambil sebuah serok dan sapu lidi yang biasa digeletakkan di samping pintu belakang. Dan mulailah pekerjaan menyapu halaman gadis itu pagi ini...

"EH? Sakura?"

Kepala Sakura menoleh kearah pagar rumah begitu telinganya mendengar seseorang meneriakkan namanya. Dan benar saja dugaannya, sahabatnya Ino sedang berdiri di depan pagar rumahnya dengan wajah terbengong karena kaget.

"Hei, Ino!" sapa Sakura. Ditanggalkannya sejenak pekerjaannya yang baru setengah beres itu dan menghampiri sahabatnya. Ia buka pintu pagar besi itu dan mempersilakan Ino untuk masuk.

"Kamu nginep disini?" tanya Ino begitu Sakura membuka pintu pagar.

Sakura menggeleng pelan. "Nggak," jawabnya singkat.

"Lah terus? Kok kamu bisa ada disini? Pagi-pagi lagi!" celetuk Ino tak percaya mendengar jawaban Sakura. Masa iya Sakura datang pagi-pagi ke rumah neneknya cuma buat menyapu halaman? Aku pasti sedang bermimpi atau salah lihat. pikiran Ino tiba-tiba kacau. Gadis bule itu menepuk—atau bisa dibilang menampar—pipinya sendiri. Ia mengaduh. 'Rasanya sakit. Berarti ini nyata?'

Ino menatap kearah Sakura dengan pandangan horor.

"Lebay amat sih!" Sakura menjitak Ino pelan, membuat gadis berambut blonde itu lagi-lagi mengaduh. "Kata 'pagi'-mu tadi sedikit menyindirku, Ino," lanjutnya sambil menatap Ino kesal.

Gadis dihadapannya itu malah nyengir cukup lebar, matanya yang beriris biru terlihat agak menyipit. "Aku memang menyindirmu, Sak."

Sakura mendengus. "Mau apa mampir ke sini?" tanyanya ketus.

"Yaelah galak amat," Ino mundur selangkah—berlagak takut dengan sikap jutek Sakura barusan. Tapi melihat Sakura malah semakin memelototinya dengan deathglare mematikan dari kedua mata hijau itu, Ino mengurungkan niatnya untuk menggoda Sakura dan menjawab, "Tadi aku mau jogging, tapi begitu melihat kamu, jantungku sampai mau copot saking kagetnya."

"Haha.. lucu sekali," Sakura tertawa sinis. "Aku jadi berpikir kenapa jantungmu tidak sekalian copot saja begitu kau melihatku tadi."

Kedua mata Ino membelalak. "Ah, jahat nian kau ini," ujarnya pada Sakura dengan nada yang terkesan terlalu dibuat-buat.

Kedua tangan Sakura menangkup bahu Ino dan memaksa gadis itu memutar balik tubuhnya, kemudian mendorongnya keluar rumah. "Minggir sana. Lanjutkan saja acara joggingmu, aku mau menyapu lagi," katanya mengusir.

"Tunggu!" Dengan sigap Ino menahan Sakura dengan menarik sebelah tangannya dan membuat kepala pink Sakura menoleh dan menatap mata biru safirnya lagi. "Biar aku bantu menyapu!" ujarnya.

Ino buru-buru berlari masuk dan merngambil sapu lidi yang tergeletak di tengah lapangan bulu tangkis rumah itu sebelum Sakura sempat bergerak mendahuluinya.

"Oh? Baik sekali," kata Sakura sambil berjalan dengan santai menghampiri Ino yang sudah mulai menyapu.

Ino menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak untuk menatap Sakura dan berkata, "Kau menyebalkan kalau lagi ngambek begini, Sakura."

Sakura tertawa. Melihat itu, Ino juga ikut tersenyum. Sekarang sudah nggak ngambek lagi, katanya dalam hati. Lega.

"Oke oke.."

* * *

"Sak, ke rumahku aja yuk! Disini terlalu sepi," ujar Ino yang sudah mulai jenuh dengan rutinitasnya kali ini. Duduk di kursi teras dengan secangkir teh hangat di tangan. Hening. Tak ada yang bicara—sampai ia membuka mulut tadi.

"Oke," sahut Sakura mengiyakan, seraya berdiri dan berjalan kearah pintu, "Tapi aku kunci dulu pintunya," katanya sambil memutar kunci, kemudian mencabutnya.

"Ayo!" ajak Ino. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Sakura erat dan menyeretnya keluar rumah. Sakura terpaksa mengikutinya dengan langkah terseok-seok. Tampak wajahnya yang masih menyiratkan rasa bingung.

"Buru-buru banget sih, No? Santai oi, santai!" ujar Sakura sambil menarik tangannya paksa agar Ino melepaskan genggamannya.

Ino menoleh, memamerkan cengiran khasnya hingga deretan gigi depannya yang biasa saja—tidak masuk golongan malas sikat gigi atau pun golongan rajin sikat gigi 5 kali sehari—pada Sakura. Kedua tangannya ia tangkupkan di depan dada. "Sorry, udah hampir mulai soalnya," katanya. Lalu kembali berlari masuk melewati pagar rumahnya, meninggalkan Sakura yang sedang dilanda kebingungan.

Gadis itu pun hanya menggelengkan kepala pinknya dan memilih untuk menyusul sahabatnya itu secepatnya daripada harus bengong sendiri dipinggir jalan untuk beberapa saat kemudian. Ia tidak mau dianggap sinting atau orang kesambet oleh kusir-kusir andong atau tukang becak yang lewat. Walau pun, yah, jalanan itu sebenarnya selalu sepi. Jarang ada kendaraan yang lewat, karena jalan itu bukan jalanan yang penting. Dan ngomong-ngomong, sepertinya isi paragraf ini mulai tidak penting, mari lanjutkan saja ceritanya.

"Tunggu, Ino!" Sakura berlari kecil menyusul Ino masuk ke dalam rumah bergaya barat yang bernuansa abu-abu itu.

* * *

**Kamar Ino**

**08.45 WIB**

Keduanya kini berada di dalam sebuah ruangan kamar yang berukuran sekitar 5 x 6 meter. Dengan dua jendela bersisian yang membingkai bagian tengah tembok sebelah barat kamar itu, sebuah ranjang bersprei putih dengan selimut tebal berwarna ungu lembut diatasnya yang terletak dipojok kamar dekat jendela, meja belajar dari kayu di sisi kiri ranjang yang membelakangi dinding—sudah pasti, dan sebuah lemari pakaian besar berdiri tegak disamping meja belajar. Lantai dibawahnya dilapisi karpet tebal dan cukup membuat Sakura betah duduk disana. Matanya berputar mengamati dinding dan langit-langit kamar. Dindingnya dicat dengan warna putih gading dengan corak polkadot berwarna ungu muda di beberapa sisinya sementara langit-langit kamar itu dipenuhi hiasan-hiasan berbentuk bintang yang bersinar kalau ruangan itu gelap (author lupa apa namanya). Simpel tapi juga bagus. Sakura kadang iri pada Ino. Sudah bule, kaya, rumahnya bagus, kamarnya pun bagus dan besar pula. Sangat tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan kamar Sakura yang luasnya hanya paling tidak tigaperempat dari kamar ini dan sangat berantakan.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian menatap Ino yang sedang duduk di kursi belajarnya, sibuk berkutat dengan radio tape kecil yang ada diatas meja. Gadis itu sama sekali tak merasa terganggu dengan puluhan kaset-kaset lagu yang berserakan diatas mejanya—hampir menimbun radio itu sendiri.

Sakura yang tidak tahu kalau Ino sedang mengutak-atik radio—karena ia berada tepat dibelakang Ino sehingga mengira Ino hanya mengutak-atik kaset-kaset lagu miliknya—pun bertanya dengan tampang bingung, "Kau sedang apa, Ino?"

"Aku mau mendengarkan radio," jawab Ino singkat tanpa menoleh ke belakang untuk menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Ah? Radio?" Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya, membuat dahinya sedikit berkerut. Otaknya sibuk memikirkan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang sepertinya ada hubungannya dengan radio dan membuatnya penasaran beberapa hari ini. Entah sesuatu apa itu, Sakura masih berusaha mengingatnya.

Ino tersenyum begitu mendapatkan saluran radio yang diinginkannya, menyetel volume-nya sedikit lebih keras, kemudian menoleh ke belakang untuk menatap Sakura.

"Heh," Ino menaikkan sebelah alisnya, bingung dengan ekspresi wajah Sakura saat itu—yang terkesan agak tolol, "Ada apa, Sakura?"

Tik.

Sakura menjentikkan jarinya tiba-tiba, membuat Ino semakin penasaran. Ekspresi wajah gadis berjidat nonong dan bermata hijau cerah juga turut berubah dalam sekejap. Baru saja Ino mau membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya, Sakura sudah memotongnya duluan dengan sebuah seruan yang cukup keras, "OH IYA! RADIO!"

"Kenapa dengan radio?" tanya Ino diliputi rasa ingin tahu. Ia beralih duduk diatas karpet dan merangkak menghampiri Sakura. "Radiomu rusak lagi?" tebaknya.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

"Bukan, Non!" serunya. Bibirnya ia majukan sedikit. "Aku cuma mau tanya."

Ino hanya meng-oh saja. "Tanya apa?" ujarnya pada Sakura. Dalam hati ia masih tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya. Sebenarnya apa yang ingin ditanyakan Sakura padanya? Otaknya berkutat memikirkan hal-hal seputar itu. Tanpa Ino pernah menduga sebelumnya, Sakura tiba-tiba bertanya,

"Raden Sasuke itu siapa?"

Pertanyaan itu sukses mengundang tawa Ino dan langsung membuat gadis itu tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai perutnya terasa sakit. Melihat itu, Sakura semakin memajukan bibirnya dan memasang raut wajah sebal.

"Kenapa ketawa?" tanya Sakura ketus, tak suka melihat Ino tertawa-tawa begitu mendengar pertanyaan darinya. Membuatnya merasa bodoh karena sudah bertanya soal itu. "Memangnya kau tahu?" lanjutnya sambil menatap Ino dengan mata menyipit, mengintimidasi.

Anehnya, tawa Ino malah semakin keras—dan bukannya berhenti. Wajah Sakura menjadi memerah menahan marah—dan malu karena ditertawakan. Ia menusuk pinggang kiri Ino dengan jari telunjuknya, membuat Ino berjengit kaget dan langsung menghentikan tawanya. Sakura menghela napas lega.

"Tentu saja aku tahu, dasar cewek ketinggalan jaman!" seru Ino. Matanya sedikit melotot—rupanya ia masih merasa kesal pada Sakura. Dan Sakura juga tidak mau kalah, ia membalas Ino dengan deathglare-nya.

Baru 1 menit berlalu, Ino mendesah dan mengaku kalah. "Oke, maaf," ia berujar pelan, mengundang otot bibir Sakura untuk menarik dua sudut bibirnya ke atas membentuk seringaian. "Tapi, yang benar saja! Kau tidak tahu siapa itu Raden Sasuke? Anak bungsu Kanjeng Sultan itu?" lanjutnya panjang lebar, melempar berbagai pertanyaan bertubi-tubi pada Sakura dengan nada tidak percaya—yang kemudian hanya dijawab Sakura dengan gelengan kepala.

Ino masih tidak bisa mempercayainya. "Raden Sasuke yang bernama lengkap Suryo Sasuke Legiman Singodimejo Uchiha, kau tidak tahu?" tanyanya lagi, mencoba memastikan.

"Hah?" Sakura membelalakkan kedua emeraldnya. "A-apa? Suryo apa tadi?" tanyanya pada Ino seakan meminta gadis di depannya itu untuk mengulang kata-katanya barusan.

"Suryo Sasuke Legiman Singodimejo Uchiha?" ulang Ino dengan intonasi bertanya layaknya orang kebingungan.

Sakura membelalakkan matanya lagi.

"Aha-AHAHAHAHAHAA!"

Suara tawa—yang sungguh tidak elit, tidak anggun, dan kurang enak didengar—membahana dari balik pintu kamar nona Ino. Pembantu di rumah Ino yang kebetulan sedang menyapu di dekat ruang kamar itu pun dibuat bingung oleh suara tawa Sakura yang kelewat keras. Sementara itu, di dalam ruang kamar itu, sang pelaku sedang berusaha menahan tawanya sambil memeluk perutnya yang mulai sakit.

Ino menatap Sakura bingung. Anak ini.. emosinya sedang labil atau dia memang sudah gila?, pikirnya bingung. Apakah ada sesuatu yang lucu yang ia katakan tadi hingga membuat Sakura tertawa terpingkal-pingkal layaknya orang-hampir-tidak-waras seperti itu? Jawabannya: ada. Penasaran?

Oke. Mari kita intip apa yang dipikirkan otak dibalik kepala merah muda milik Sakura saat ini. Ternyata Sakura sedang memikirkan tentang arti dari nama lengkap Raden Sasuke.

Suryo=matahari.

Sasuke=nama pahlawan/ksatria hebat dan tak terkalahkan di Jepang (ngasal :p, entah bener apa nggak).

Legiman=pria manis. Legi diambil dari bahasa Jawa yang artinya manis sedangkan man diambil dari bahasa Inggris yang artinya seorang pria. Dan simsalabim abrakadabra! Jadilah legiman berarti seorang pria manis di pikiran Sakura! (lebay)

Singodimejo=singa di atas meja. Tidak perlu dijelaskan pun para pembaca sudah bisa mengerti kan?

Terakhir.. Uchiha. Sakura tidak tahu apa maksudnya nama Uchiha itu. Jadi, Sakura membuang bagian paling bontot dari nama lengkap Raden Sasuke itu begitu saja.

Dan setelah diubek-ubek dan diedit dibagian sana-sini (halah), Sakura sudah bisa mendeskripsikan arti dari nama lengkap Raden Sasuke.

Suryo Sasuke Legiman Singodimejo berarti 'Seorang pria pahlawan manis bernama Sasuke yang berdiri diatas meja bagaikan singa yang disinari cahaya matahari di kala senja'. Nah loh? Malah aneh?

HAHAHA! Nama aneh! Aku heran, kenapa orang tuanya bisa sebegitu kreatifnya sampai berpikir untuk memberikan nama seperti itu untuk anaknya. Ada aja ya orang seperti itu. hahahahaha.. inner Sakura masih saja terbahak-bahak. Dan orangnya pun nyatanya juga masih seperti itu.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" Ino memberanikan diri untuk bertanya begitu suara tawa Sakura sudah sedikit teredam. Sakura memaksakan diri berhenti tertawa—walau kadang masih merasa geli sendiri dan akhirnya tertawa lagi—dan mengelap air mata yang menyembul di pojok matanya.

"Ti-tidak," jawabnya sambil menahan tawa, "Tidak apa-apa."

"Jadi kau benar-benar tidak tahu pangeran tampan itu?" tanya Ino lagi. Masih dengan ekspresi bingung dan masih dengan ekspresi penasarannya. Oh, masih ditambah lagi dengan ekspresi ketakutan karena mengira Sakura gila—walau pun tidak kelihatan.

Sakura sekali lagi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Memangnya dia tampan?" tanya Sakura. Sesaat gadis itu sempat berpikir untuk menambahkan kata tampan di arti nama Raden Sasuke menjadi 'Seorang pria pahlawan manis dan tampan bernama Sasuke yang berdiri diatas meja bagaikan singa yang disinari cahaya matahari di kala senja'. Tapi.. tidak, tidak, itu terlalu aneh, Sakura. Orangnya bisa kepedean, batin Sakura dalam hati.

"Oh, Sakuraaa," Ino memanggil namanya sok dramatis dan dengan pose yang lebay pula, membuat Sakura setengah ikhlas-setengah tidak untuk melirik kearah Ino dan membiarkan kedua mata indahnya menatap pose lebay Ino. Oh tidak, sungguh bukan pemandangan yang baik untuk kesehatan matanya. (lebe)

"Sakura, tak tahukah kau? Dia itu.. Raden Sasuke itu..," kini Ino bicara lagi dengan pose bagaikan Mbah Ucup—atau yang Sakura tahu nama aslinya adalah Kakuzu, entah bagaimana caranya bisa melenceng ke panggilan Ucup—yang sedang berhalusinasi melihat sekeping uang lima puluh berada tepat di atas kepalanya. Kedua tangannya ditangkupkan ke depan dada, kepalanya mendongak dan raut wajahnya tampak sangat dibuat-buat dan sok dramatis. "..makhluk tertampan yang pernah kulihat."

Sakura memutar matanya dan menghela napas. "Ino, jelaskan padaku dengan benar—dan tanpa pose lebay! Oke? Tanpa pose lebay!"

Ino memutus pertunjukan perdana opera sabunnya dan beralih menatap Sakura sebal. "Issh.. Baiklah," katanya separo tak ikhlas. Kemudian gadis bermabut pirang itu pun mulai menjelaskan, "Raden Suryo Sasuke Legiman Singodimejo Uchiha atau yang biasa dipanggil Raden Sasuke itu adalah putra bungsu Sri Sultan Hamengku Buwono IX. Di—"

"Tunggu dulu, Ino!" tiba-tiba Sakura memotong penjelasan Ino dan bertanya, "Kau bilang dia putra bungsu Sultan? Putra Mahkota, begitu?"

Ino mengangguk.

"Tapi setahuku Putra Mahkota Keraton itu cuma Raden Itachi saja. Lagipula kanjeng Ratu cuma punya satu anak, kan?"

"Dengarkan dulu ceritaku, Sakura. Jangan main potong kalau kau mau mengerti," kata Ino sambil melotot. Sakura hanya memutar bola matanya dan berkata, "Oke," sambil berlagak menjadi pendengar yang baik.

"Oke, kulanjutkan," Ino berdehem sejenak, "Memang dulu cuma Raden Itachi yang dianggap Putra Mahkota tapi sekarang sudah tidak lagi. Raden Sasuke itu anak tunggal Sultan dari selirnya yang pertama, Mikoto Uchiha. Menurut berita yang kudengar di radio, waktu masih kecil, Raden Sasuke diangkat jadi Putra Mahkota menggantikan Raden Itachi. Makanya, dia sengaja disekolahkan hingga keluar negri," jelas Ino panjang lebar.

"Ohya? Kemana?" tanya Sakura antusias.

"Belanda."

"Enaknyaa.."

"Ceritaku masih belum selesai, Sak," Ino langsung menyadarkan Sakura yang tadi melamun membayangkan kalau dia sendiri yang sekolah di luar negri—tapi sayangnya terlalu cepat diputus, jadi belum sampai di bab yang seru—kemudian gadis keturunan Spanyol itu kembali menjelaskan, "Sebenarnya Raden Sasuke rencananya akan tetap bersekolah di luar negri sampai lulus perguruan tinggi, tapi tiba-tiba 1 bulan yang lalu Raden Sasuke meminta kembali ke Jogja. Dan akhirnya, sekarang dia sudah ada disini lagii~"

Entah apa alasannya, Sakura benar-benar merasa jengah mendengar nada bicara Ino barusan.

"Oh iya, Ino," Sakura berkata sambil memainkan kaos putih yang dikenakannya, "Memangnya kenapa sama Raden Itachi? Kenapa sampai harus digantikan segala?"

Ino menghela napas. "Soal itu aku juga tidak tahu. Yang jelas sekarang Raden Itachi sedang berada di luar negri—menjalani pengobatan. Mungkin dia sakit," jawabnya lirih, terdapat nada getir diucapannya. Kedua alisnya bertaut—membentuk mimik muka sedih.

"Sakit apa?" Sakura bertanya penasaran. Setahu Sakura, terakhir kali dia bertemu Itachi, pangeran itu masih sehat-sehat saja. Oh ya, Sakura pernah sekali-dua-kali bertemu muka dengan putra keraton tersebut. Karena ayah angkat Sakura, Genma (baca: Genmo), adalah seorang abdi dalem keraton dan biasanya bekerja mengurus kuda-kuda milik keraton. Kadang kala Sakura suka ikut ke sana dan membantu ayahnya. Pernah Sakura mencoba menunggang kuda di alun-alun selatan dan tiba-tiba kuda itu mengamuk. Pada saat itulah, Raden Itachi yang datang ingin menunggang kuda di sana menolong Sakura menenangkan kuda. Sejak saat itu, Sakura menganggap Raden Itachi Dewa Penyelamatnya. (apaan deh pake dewa segala -,-)

Tapi sekarang Sakura agak kecewa karena jadi jarang punya kesempatan bertemu dengan pangeran itu. Sia sudah kelas 9 sekarang dan ayahnya tidak mengijinkannya ikut mengurus kuda. Sementara itu sepertinya sang pangeran juga sedang sibuk dan jarang punya waktu bermain kuda.

Hening sejenak di tempat itu. setelah mendengar pertanyaan Sakura, Ino hanya bisa mengendikkan bahu.

"Oh.." Sakura mendesah. Ia terduduk lesu.

* * *

**Kediaman Mbok Sun**

**12.57 WIB**

"Nuwun nggih, Pak," seorang wanita paruh baya berujar pada tukang becak yang mengantarkannya sampai rumah. Ia melompat turun dari atas becak dengan perlahan dan tetap tidak kehilangan keanggunannya.

Sang tukang becak mengangguk sambil tersenyum ramah. "Sami-sami, Bu," balasnya.

"Monggo mlebet, Pak," Tsunade—wanita paruh baya itu—mempersilakan Pak Becak yang masih menongkrong diatas becaknya sambil mengelap keringat dengan handuk yang melingkari lehernya itu untuk masuk. Pak Becak itu pun mengangguk canggung, lalu turun dari becaknya dan memarkirkan becak miliknya di depan rumah dengan benar. Kemudian tukang becak yang sebagian besar rambutnya sudah berganti uban itu berjalan masuk mengikuti Tsunade di belakang.

Saat sampai di teras rumah, Tsunade sudah menggenggam kenop pintu dan menekannya ke bawah, lalu mendorong daun pintunya sehingga pintu itu terbuka. Namun ia kaget begitu menyadari pintunya dikunci.

"Lho? Kuncinan?" gumamnya heran. Otaknya kini dipenuhi oleh sosok cucu angkat kesayangannya yang berambut jambon, berpipi nyimpluk, dan berjidat nonong—Sakura. "Sakura mana?"

Tsunade berbalik ke belakang dan menatap Pak Becak yang tetap berdiri merapat pagar dinding teras, kemudian mempersilakan si tukang becak untuk duduk terlebih dahulu. "Sekedap nggih, Pak. Lenggah riyin."

"Nggih," sahut tukang becak itu sambil mengangguk canggung—lagi.

Dokter wanita itu merogoh isi tasnya dan mengambil sebuah kunci, menyusupkan kunci itu ke lubang kunci dan memutarnya. Pintu rumah pun kini sudah bisa terbuka. Buru-buru ia masuk ke dalam dan mencari-cari sosok Sakura ke penjuru rumah sambil memanggil-manggil namanya. Mulai dari ruang tengah, kamar, hingga kamar mandi. Tapi hasilnya nihil.

"Sakura?" panggil Tsunade sambil membuka lebar pintu kamarnya—kali ini dengan nada sedikit frustasi—berharap semoga gadis itu ada di sana. Tapi hasilnya masih sama seperti tadi. Tidak ada. "Endi cah kuwi?" tanyanya kebingungan.

Sementara Pak Becak masih asyik menunggu sambil mengamat-amati sekeliling, di dalam rumah Tsunade tengah berpikir dimana kira-kira Sakura berada. Dan seketika itu juga ia tersadar, rumah Ino ada di sebelah rumahnya. Mungkin saja Sakura main ke sebelah, pikirnya.

Wanita itu pun melangkah cepat keluar rumah. Sempat berpapasan lagi dengan si tukang becak yang duduk bengong di teras—Tsunade menyunggingkan senyum ramahnya pada lelaki berumur sekitar 60an berambut putih separuh hitam itu sambil berkata, "Sekedap nggih, Pak."

"Nggih, mboten napa-napa."

Dan nenek yang awet muda plus berbadan seksi itu pun melesat menuju ke rumah sebelah.

* * *

**Kamar Ino**

**13.10 WIB**

"Nah-nah, bentar lagi nih, Sak.."

"Apanya sih, No? Perasaan daritadi cuma lagu deh," protes Sakura sambil merengut sebal. Tak sabar menunggu sesuatu yang ingin Ino perdengarkan padanya dari radio.

"Sabar dong.." sahut Ino. Matanya melotot pada Sakura—merasa tak suka pada sikap tidak sabaran gadis merah muda berrok terusan kuning motif bunga-bunga ini.

Beberapa saat kemudian, radio tape kecil Ino masih memperdengarkan lagu Indonesia lawas dengan volume cukup keras—tetapi sudah sampai di bagian akhir. Ino semakin serius mendengarkannya.

"Nah, ini penyiarnya mulai ngomong!" katanya antusias. Sakura hanya mengangguk pasrah.

"Siang, kanca muda, ketemu lagi sama Matsuri di Bar Rolasan!" Penyiar radio yang diketahui bernama Matsuri itu membuka acara. Serentetan kata-kata meluncur mulus dari bibir penyiar itu dan terdengar dari radio milik Ino. Terlihat sekali kalau penyiar itu orangnya cukup cerewet dan banyak omong.

Sakura mendengarkan radio dengan asal-asalan. Bosan mendengarkan celotehan dari penyiar cerewet—menurutnya—itu. Jujur, dia lebih menikmati mendengarkan lagu daripada harus mendengarkan penyiar-penyiar radio mengumbar kata-kata lewat radio. Sungguh berbeda dengan Ino, gadis berambut blonde ini malah sepertinya terlihat sangat tekun mendengarkan setiap kata yang meluncur dari balik speaker radionya.

"Khusus untuk siang ini, di sebelah kiri Matsuri sudah ada tamu spesial yang bakal menemani Matsuri ngomong-ngomong di satu jam ini, yaitu," si penyiar memberi sedikit jeda—seakan berniat membuat penasaran para pendengarnya mengenai siapa tamu spesialnya—kemudian melanjutkan, "..Raden Sasuke!"

"YAA!" Ino berteriak antusias. Teriakannya terdengar begitu keras hingga Sakura yang berada di sebelahnya terpaksa menutup telinganya demi keselamatan diri. "INI DIA, SAKURA! INI!" jeritnya.

"Iya iya.. aku dengar..," sahut Sakura pelan. "Asal kau kecilkan dulu volume suaramu itu," lanjutnya sambil menatap Ino kesal.

Ino menyengir. "Maaf, aku kelewat girang,"

"Siang," terdengar suara penyiar itu sedang menyapa tamu spesialnya.

"Hn."

Hn? Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya bingung. Pangeran satu ini pelit kata sekali ya, pikirnya dalam hati. Benar-benar songong!

Cekrek.

Suara pintu yang dibuka dari luar membuat Sakura dan Ino dengan terpaksa mengalihkan perhatian mereka dari suara-pelit-kata Raden Sasuke di radio.

Pepatah mengatakan 'ada udang dibalik batu' tapi kali ini yang benar adalah 'ada Tsunade dibalik pintu'. (gaje)

Nenek itu menatap Sakura cemas. "Ndhuk, tak kira kowe nang endi. Tak goleki ning omah ra ono wong. Tak kira ilang, jebule ning kene," cerocos Tsunade—persis seperti seorang nenek yang marah pada cucuny karena si cucu pulang terlalu malam. Yah, tapi emang pas juga sih. Mana ada nenek yang nggak marah dan khawatir kalau cucunya tiba-tiba ngilang?

"Simbok?" Sakura menautkan sebelah alisnya tinggi-tinggi—bingung. Hilang sudah konsentrasinya mendengarkan radio—atau bisa kalian sebut mendengarkan suara pangeran bungsu Uchiha di radio.

"Ayo pulang! Sudah ditunggui becak di depan rumah, kasian nanti dia menunggu terlalu lama," kata Tsunade memaksa Sakura untuk pamit dari kediaman Ino dan pulang ke rumah. ia maju beberapa langkah mendekati si gadis dan meraih tangan Sakura.

"Ya, Mbok. Sekedap," balas Sakura patuh. Gadis pink ini pun bangkit berdiri sambil membungkuk dan sempat merapikan rok terusan yang dikenakannya karena ia merasa sedikit berantakan sebelum akhirnya berlaih menatap Ino dengan raut wajah menyesal.

"Aku pamit, Ino," katanya sambil tersenyum kecut.

Ino balas tersenyum. "Oke deh. Daaah~"

"Dah."

* * *

**Kediaman Mbok Sun**

**13.23 WIB**

Lama mereka—Sakura, Tsunade, dan Pak Becak—mengobrol bersama. Banyak hal yang mereka bicarakan. Sayangnya karena tidak terlalu penting untuk dituangkan dalam fic ini, lebih baik dipotong saja agar menghemat waktu.

Sekarang Sakura sudah berdiri di depan rumahnya tepat disisi kiri becak yang dicat dan dihias warna-warni itu dengan menenteng tas sekolahnya yang berisi buku-buku pelajaran dan juga seragamnya.

"Sakura pulang dulu, Mbok," pamit Sakura sambil mencium tangan Tsunade. Sang nenek kemudian membalas sambil tersenyum.

Setelah berpamitan, Sakura naik dan duduk di bangku penumpang becak itu. Dan becak dengan hiasan yang bernuansa meriah itu pun menjauh dari rumah Tsunade yang bercat cokelat perlahan.

* * *

**Kediaman Mak Unep**

**14.10 WIB**

..akhirnya sampai.

Sakura bersyukur—amat sangat bersyukur—sudah bisa berada di depan halaman rumah semi permanennya sekarang. Punggungnya terasa pegal dan pantatnya sudah sakit karena hampir satu jam terduduk kaku diatas bangku becak. Entah kenapa dia merasa lelah naik becak saat ini, mungkin efek karena terlalu lama berleha-leha diatas kasur-super-empuk Ino tadi. Ditambah lagi si tukang becak yang berjalan terlalu santai—kelewat santai malah—hingga akibatnya Sakura harus memaksa dirinya untuk bertahan lebih lama lagi duduk diatas bangku.

Setelah melakukan sedikit peregangan otot, Sakura membuka saku depan tasnya dan mengambil sebuah dompet, lalu mengambil dua lembar uang seribu bergambar kapal layar dan berlabel 'Bank Indonesia' (yaiyalah) kemudian menyodorkannya kepada si tukang becak. Tapi Pak Becak itu menggeleng. "Mboten sah," tolaknya halus sambil sedikit menjauhkan tangan Sakura yang menyodorkan uang padanya.

"Halah.. mboten napa-napa. Monggo ditampi mawon," ujar Sakura agak memaksa Pak Becak agar menerima uangnya. Tapi sekali lagi, Pak Becak itu menolak.

"Mboten sah, mboten napa-napa. Diagem jajan mbake mawon," tolak Pak Becak, kemudian langsung menaiki becaknya lagi dan mengemudikan becaknya menjauh dari rumah Sakura yang terletak di sebelah barat perempatan Cebongan tepat di samping pemancingan.

Sakura menatap kepergian becak itu dengan tidak enak hati. Masa sudah diantar sejauh ini ndak bayar?, batinnya. Matanya yang hijau jernih menatap Pak Becak yang mengayuh becaknya sekuat tenaga dengan tatapan prihatin. Jelas bapak itu kelelahan karena mengantarnya pulang, dan sekarang dia malah tidak membayar jasanya itu? sungguh tidak tahu malu.

Sakura menggeleng. Tapi apa boleh buat, wong bapaknya sendiri yang nggak mau, batinnya lagi.

Sakura berbalik menghadap rumahnya. Sebuah rumah semi permanen dengan bahan baku utama kayu jati yang kuat dan bercat cokelat tua. Bagian permanen dari rumah itu hanya fondasinya saja, sedangkan bagian lainnya—dari tiang, dinding, sampai kerangka atapnya—terbuat dari kayu. Rumah itu adalah pemberian almarhum Sultan HB ke VIII yang saat itu diterima oleh ayah dari ayah angkatnya alias kakek angkatnya—Sakura tidak mengenal kakek angkatnya karena ia diadopsi saat sang kakek sudah meninggal dunia—sebagai balas jasa karena sang kakek yang mengabdi seumur hidup pada keraton dan menjadi tokoh penting disana. Rumah itu kemudian diwariskan kepada anaknya yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah ayah angkatnya—Genma (baca: Genmo :p).

Sakura suka rumahnya karena bentuknya yang seperti rumah adat Jawa—joglo—dan karena halamannya yang luas—yang ditanami sebatang pohon mangga besar dan juga jambu klutuk yang juga besar. Juga pada sebuah kandang sapi kayu di belakang rumahnya—kediaman resmi si Tombro. Oh, dan Sakura juga menyukai bangunan kecil yang bertengger di pinggir jalan dekat dengannya ini, yaitu tempat ibunda tercintanya yang orang Jawa tulen itu berjualan lotek.

Sakura berjalan menuju rumahnya dengan riang. Matanya berkeliaran menatap ke sekelilingnya. Halaman rumahnya kotor—penuh dengan daun-daun kering yang berserakan dimana-mana. Pohon jambu klutuknya sudah mulai berbuah lebat. Dan kepala Sakura mendongak mengamati perkembangan pohon mangganya ketika kedua matanya menangkap ada seekor ayam kate jantan bertengger nun jauh di atas sana di pohon mangganya. Sakura kaget. Ayam kate itu bukan miliknya. Ia tidak pernah memelihara ayam.

"Itu si Kitty kan ya..?" Ia bertanya-tanya, masih sambil menatap heran kearah ayam kate itu. "Kitty ayamnya si Sasori..?"

Sakura dan Sasori bertetangga sejak dulu, kalau author lupa memberitahu. Cowok berambut merah yang punya tampang imut itu cucu Mbah Ucup—musuh bebuyutan Sakura. Hanya saja mereka jarang bertemu karena Sasori yang suka menutup diri dan malas main keluar rumah. Tapi sejak kehadiran seekor kate yang sekarang ada diatas pohon mangga Sakura ini, Sasori mulai berubah. Pemuda tertutup itu mulai sering bolak-balik dan kadang main ke rumah Sakura sampai sore. Bukan karena mereka bersahabat sejak Sakura masuk Spenyk, bukan juga karena Sasori yang ingin menyalin pr Sakura (lelaki pentolan yang tukang bolos itu memang sering main ke rumah Sakura untuk menyalin pr sejak mereka sama-sama kelas 9), tapi karena si Kitty—ayam kate Sasori—yang suka tiba-tiba kabur dan sudah ada di halaman rumah Sakura. Ayam aneh memang, persis seperti yang punya-ups.

Sakura berbalik menuju rumah sebelah alias rumah Sasori.

* * *

**Kediaman Mbah Ucup**

**14.15 WIB**

"Sasori!" Sakura berteriak memanggil si pemilik rumah untuk keempat kalinya. Ia menggeram. Kalau sekali lagi dia masih tidak menjawab, akan kudobrak-dobrak jendela kamarnya, batin gadis itu kesal.

Sebuah jendela kayu di sisi kanan pintu rumah pun terbuka lebar.

"Opo toh?" Dari dalamnya muncul sesosok lelaki berambut merah yang memasang tampang kusut menatap kesal kearah Sakura. Ia bertelanjang dada. Sakura tidak kaget sama sekali. Sudah biasa baginya, karena dia tahu Sasori memang punya kebiasaan tidur siang tanpa mengenakan pakaian di bagian atas. Waktu Sakura bertanya apa alasannya, cowok itu cuma bilang kalau dia kepanasan. Yah, sudahlah.

Sakura menarik napas dalam-dalam dan kemudian mengeluarkannya dalam satu hembusan panjang. "Ehem—telah ditemukan seekor ayam kate bernama Kitty di pohon mangga rumah saya. Apakah itu punya anda?" katanya—sengaja dengan bahasa formal yang cukup maksa.

Lelaki berambut merah cepak—yang saat ini tampak sangat acak-acakan—itu menatap Sakura bingung. "Meneh?"

"Sayangnya iya," jawab Sakura seraya mengangguk pelan.

Detik selanjutnya jendela kayu itu tertutup, Sakura sudah bisa menduga kalau lelaki itu pasti akan keluar rumah dan menghampirinya—sambil mendengus kesal pastinya. Benar saja, pintu rumah Mbah Ucup itu pun kemudian terbuka dan tampaklah Sasori yang berjalan keluar sambil mengenakan kaos oblong hitam Guns And Roses untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

"Tunjukkan," pinta Sasori pada Sakura—atau bisa dibilang perintah?

Sakura berbalik dan berjalan menuju rumahnya, mengisyaratkan pada Sasori untuk mengikutinya. Dan lelaki itu mengikutinya sampai ke pohon mangga.

Keduanya mendongak dan menatap ke atas. Si Kitty masih asyik menotol-notol (?) sesuatu di atas sana.

Ternyata emang itu ayam nyasar lagi, batin Sasori.

"Kur kur kur kur.. ckckckckck," Sasori memberikan isyarat khusus pada si Kitty sambil menjentikkan jarinya untuk mengalihkan perhatian ayam itu. Dan karena Kitty memang sudah sangat terlatih, ayam itu langsung melompat-lompat turun dari ranting ke ranting dan dari dahan ke dahan hingga berakhir di gendongan Sasori.

"Nah, wis toh? Aku bali yo," ujar Sasori mengambil melangkah pergi. Namun tiba-tiba kedua tangan kecil Sakura merengkuh dan mencengkeram lengannya, mencegahnya pergi. "Sik sik!"

"Opo meneh?"

Sakura masih tampak berpikir. Ia merasa masih ada perlu dengan orang ini tapi dia lupa keperluan apa. Alhasil, ketika ditanya oleh Sasori tadi, Sakura hanya bisa terdiam mematung dengan posisi merangkul lengan Sasori sambil memasang tampang aneh.

Ting!

Sakura sudah ingat sekarang.

"Arep ngopo meneh? Ra ngerti wong lagi ngantuk?" tanya Sasori dengan nada galak karena merasa terganggu oleh tindakan Sakura.

"Ngerti, ning iki darurat, Sas."

"Memang ada apa?" Lah, dia balik bahasa Indonesia. -,-

"Kok mendadak jadi basa Indo lagi?" tanya Sakura dropsweat. Daritadi udah bagus pake basa Jawa, kenapa sekarang malah jadi Indonesia lagi?

"Males," jawab Sasori santai. Sakura makin sweatdrop. "Udah lah, memang ada apa?"

"Tombro disandera mbahmu."

"Hah?" Sasori cengok.

"Temani aku mengambil si Tombro dari mbahmu yang rentenir itu. Aku malas kasih uang ke dia, kantong tipis," jelas Sakura. Sasori hanya meng-'oh' saja.

Keduanya pun melesat ke rumah Sasori dan sampai di sana masih tidak ada orang. Hanya mereka berdua. Belum terlihat tanda-tanda keberadaan Tombro dan Mbah Ucup. 'Kemana mereka?' pikir Sakura resah.

"Nah, sapi cantik, udah kenyeng kan sekarang? Cepet gendut, ya!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara cempreng dari arah timur dan Sakura bisa langsung menebak suara siapa itu. Sudah pasti itu si rentenir tua bangka, begitu menurut Sakura. Dan dengan adanya kata 'sapi cantik', tebakan Sakura menjadi lebih akurat.

Beberapa saat kemudian, muncullah seorang kakek-kakek tua berkerudung merah (ada juga gadis -.-) dengan menggiring seekor sapi muda nan montok yang berkulit putih bersih tanpa tembong. Itu Mbah Ucup dan Tombro.

Sakura mendengus melihat kedua makhluk yang sedang berjalan mendekat itu. "Ngapain dia sok akrab begitu?" tanyanya dengan nada kemarahan. Cemburu buta, rupanya.

Hah? Cemburu sama sapi?

"Mana aku tahu," balas Sasori singkat saja. Ia mengendikkan bahu tanda tak tahu.

Dua sejoli—Mbah Ucup dan Tombro—kini berhenti di pinggiran jalan tepat di depan rumah. Dan sepertinya, opera sabun gratis akan dimulai beberapa saat lagi.

"Sapi manis~" rayu Mbah Ucup sambil mengelus-elus dagu dan mengusap atas kepala sapi putih itu.

"Oh tidak! Kesucian Tombro ternodai!" pekik Sakura melebay. Sasori memutar matanya bosan—merasa jengah melihat sikap lebay Sakura.

"Ayo, Sas!" Sakura menarik lengan Sasori kuat-kuat dan menyeret lelaki itu ke hadapan sang kakek.

"Kembalikan Tombro!" bentak Sakura sambil melotot kearah Mbah Ucup.

Kakek berkerudung itu pun menoleh dan balas menatap Sakura dengan deathglare hijaunya. "Heh? Enak aja!"

"Dia Tombro-ku! Kau mau apa? Ayo kembalikan sekarang juga!" paksa Sakura.

"Siapa yang bilang dia punyamu? Sapi cantik ini punya emakmu," si kakek itu memang pintar berkelit.

"Tapi aku yang merawatnya, jadi aku berhak mengambil dia lagi. Nggak harus ibu!" bentak Sakura dengan volume yang semakin keras. Emosinya sudah benar-benar meluap sekarang.

"Oke, kalau begitu harus pakai biaya komisi dulu." Nah kan, keluar deh sisi rentenirnya!

"Apa?" Sakura menatap kakek yang sudah uzur itu geram.

"Kalau emakmu yang ambil dia, aku kan bisa ngeliatin dia sampai puas sebagai komisinya. Tapi kalau kamu, harus bayar!" Tua bangka ini berceloteh lagi. Dan bagian ini lah yang Sakura paling benci, Mbah Ucup itu pervert. Tua-tua keladi. Masih suka nyosorin cewek-cewek kayak nggak inget sama umurnya. Dan sayangnya, wanita pujaan si mbah mesum ini adalah ibunya sendiri alias MAK UNEP! Jelas Sakura benci padanya.

"Enak aja! Aku nggak punya uang buat dikasih ke kamu, rentenir!" bentak Sakura emosi—dan setengah berbohong juga. Karena sebenarnya Sakura masih punya sedikit uang. Hanya saja, ia tidak sudi kalau harus memberikan uang itu pada kakek-kakek dihadapannya ini.

Aki-aki berstyle nggak banget ini pun memandangi Sakura dengan tatapan merendahkan. "Aha, dasar anak muda kere! Masa uang saja nggak punya?" ejeknya santai. Seringaiannya tampak semakin lebar—dari balik cadar birunya tentunya.

"Apa!"

"Oi oi, STOP!" Tiba-tiba Sasori menengahi keduanya. "Jangan bikin mood-ku tambah rusak. Sak, mendingan bayar aja deh," katanya sambil menoleh kearah Sakura dan menatap gadis itu dengan kedua mata yang setengah terkatup karena mengantuk. Seketika Sakura melotot kearahnya. "Mentang-mentang mbahmu, ya dibela!" sembur Sakura sebal. Dan si lelaki yang menggendong ayam kate itu hanya diam tanpa ekspresi—acuh padanya.

"Oke, cukup bayar 500," kata Mbah Ucup menentukan harga seenaknya—masih dengan seringaiannya yang nggak kelihatan.

Mendengar hasil negosiasi biaya komisi sepihak dari Kakuzu, Sakura mulai memprotes, "Eh, mahal amat! Orang cuma dititipin sehari aja!"

"Terserah yang penting bayar," kata Mbah Ucup sambil menadahkan sebelah tangannya—bersiap menerima limpahan uang lima ratusan dari Sakura.

"Udah sana bayar!" Dan lagi-lagi Sasori membela kakeknya. 'Lebih memilih membela kakek-kakek bau tanah ini daripada gadis cantik seperti aku? Cih,' batin Sakura.

"Cih," Sakura mengambil selembar uang lima ratus bergambar orang utan dan menyerahkan uang itu pada Mbah Ucup dengan sangat tidak ikhlas. "Nih!"

Sakura merebut tali kekang Tombro (kehabisan kata-kata untuk mendeskripsikan yang lebih baik -_-) kasar dan menyeret sapi cantik itu pergi dari kediaman sahabat sekaligus musuh bebuyutannya itu.

"Ayo, Bro!"

Si sapi menurut saja sambil menjawab,

"Mooo!" translate ke bahasa manusia: "Aye aye, Captain!"

Nah, malah kayak Spongebob. -,-

* * *

**To Be Continued..

* * *

**

Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

Word count: 5,502 words.

**[1] **Nuwun nggih, Pak: Terimakasih ya, Pak.

**[2] **Sami-sami, Bu: Sama-sama, Bu.

**[3] **Monggo mlebet, Pak: Mari masuk, Pak.

**[4] **Sekedap nggih, Pak. Lenggah riyin: Sebentar ya, Pak. Silakan duduk dulu.

**[5] **Endi cah kuwi?: Mana anak itu?

**[6] **Mboten napa-napa: Tidak apa-apa.

**[7] **Ndhuk, tak kira kowe nang endi. Tak goleki ning omah ra ono wong. Tak kira ilang, jebule ning kene: Nak, kukira kamu ada dimana. Kucari dirumah tidak ada orang. Kukira hilang, ternyata ada disini.

**[8] **Mboten sah: Tidak usah.

**[9] **Monggo ditampi mawon: Silakan diterima saja.

**[10] **Diagem jajan mbake mawon: Dipakai jajan mbaknya saja.

**[11] **Opo toh?: Apa sih?

**[12] **Meneh?: Lagi?

**[13] **Nah, wis toh? Aku bali yo: Nah, udah kan? aku pulang ya.

**[14] **Sik-sik: Bentar-bentar

**[15]** Arep ngopo meneh? Ra ngerti wong lagi ngantuk?: Mau apa lagi? Nggak ngerti orang lagi ngantuk?

**[16] **Ngerti, ning iki darurat, Sas: Ngerti, tapi ini darurat, Sas.

Cukup untuk translatenya. Sekarang saatnya ngomong.

Ehm.

Rasanya ceritanya malah jadi kayak kesehariannya Sakura deh (emang!) dan chapter yang ini terkesan sangaaaaaaat datar dan membosankan. Hahaha.. ya sudahlah.

Dan berbicara soal inspirasi nama Sasuke, itu adalah hasil rembugan saya sama ayah saya yang sama-sama agak labil (jah). Hampir semua arti nama Sasuke yang ngaco itu karangan bapak saya, hahaha! Dan masa ayah saya pernah bilang, "Sasuke sama Itachi itu musuhan sama pengen bunuh-bunuhan, makanya akhirnya ada perang Brantayudha." Ngaco sangat -_-"

**Miyuki Izumi: **ohya? Kenalan dong ama mbok jamunya. Hahaha *apadeh* itu Sasuke udah muncul, tapi dikit (banget malah) :p Yosh, matur nuwun sampun maosi fic niki kaliyan ngereview. :)

**ZephyrAmfoter: **Nggak papa lah gak yang pertama, asal kali ini pertama lagi *maksa* yang ini juga lumayan panjang kan ya? Semoga readers makin puas. :) Sayangnya saya agak nggak sreg ama chapter ini. ._. Dan maaf updatenya kelamaan :p Thanks reviewnya! :)

**Akasuna noNiraDEI Uchiha: **WOW! Anda keturunan keraton? :O Hormatku padamu.. ( _._) *lebe* Kesininya 27 Juni berarti sekarang udah pulang ya? Ga ketemu.. *ngarep* Soal kenapa nama Kakuzu jadi Ucup, saya sendiri juga bingung kenapa bisa begitu. Boleh dibilang ga ada ide. Yah, sudahlah. Matur nuwun nggih mriksani fic niki. :)

**Naru-mania: **Yaa, anak-anak kecil itu sengaja saya taroh disini buat korban penyiksaan dari sini dan dari situ *evil smirk* Hahahai.. Yak, matur nuwun nggih mpun maringi review. :)

**Faatin-hime: **Nah, kuwi lho masalahe! Gak ono romance-e, piye ki? *kelabakan sendiri* yang jelas romance-nya masih jauuh, berhubung ini fic alurnya lemot banget. Ngapunten, telat update. Matur nuwun sanged sampun mriksani kaliyan maosi fic niki.

**Hana Hirogaru: **Maaf kalo alurnya kelemotan, ini juga sebenernya mau dingebutin sana-sini. Anda namanya udah dimasukin kenapa malah protes? *apadeh* Hahaha. Kan kubilang jangan iri, nak, kamu itu gimana sih. -_- Oke, thanks ya udah review. :D

**Anonymous: **Ehem, aaa-ini siapa ya? *digetok* Ga ada namanya T^T Yasudahlah. Kalo menurut saya, justru Sutomo lebih keren daripada Hyuuga! Pro-SUTOMO! Yeah! Ada kok si Itachi, tapi cuma flashback-an aja mungkin, soalnya orangnya nun jauh disana (sana mana?). thanks reviewnya, baca lagi ya! :)

**Azuka Kanahara: **Yang saya masukin Mikoto Yutaka :p. ntar kalo ibunya Sasuke yang dijadiin anak kecil, terus Sasuke-nya jadi sekecil apa dong? Mikroba? Hahaha. Ehm, diatas sana si Itachi udah nyempil dikit kok. SasuSaku mah ketemuannya masih lamaaaaaaa.. *lebe* Thanks reviewnya. :)

**karinuuzumaki: **Nggak salah tangkap kok mbak, emang belom ada. ._. Makanya ini malah kayak cerita kesehariannya Sakura doang. T-T Btw, aku suka ficmu! :9 *emotnya ga pas banget* Thanks ya sudah mereview fic saya yang penuh kekurangan ini. ._.

**Raikou: **Bukan, smp 6 itu di perempatan Jetis, agak jauh dari malioboro. -.- *maksa* Eh? Kamu jogja juga? Taman siswa? Wah wah, kebetulan.. :D (kebetulan apanya) yasudahlah, thanks ya reviewnya! Matur nuwun sanged! :D

**Amethyst is Aphrodite: **Ehm, SasuSaku masih lama. ._. Tiga anak cilik itu jadi pengusik sekaligus jadi limpahan keisengan. *apadeh* thanks ya reviewnya! *ngomong dg rasa bangga (?)*

**Terimakasih sudah membaca. :D**

**Ceprutth DeiDei**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N **Eduted! -_- entah ada kesalahan dimana tiba-tiba ada kata-kata yang ilang. Tap[i dikit kok. Enjoy :D

* * *

**Jogja in Love**

**by Ceprutth DeiDei

* * *

**

Srek srek srek. Tuk tuk tuk. Srek srek srek. Tuk tuk tuk.

"Hhh..."

Hitung. Hitung. Hitung.

Bingung.

Usap-usap.

"Cubluuk~," Sakura memanggil sosok mungil di pangkuannya sambil terus mengusap-usap atas kepala kecil makhuk itu. Raut wajahnya kebingungan dan terlihat stres. Tatapan matanya lebih parah lagi. Lesu. Tanpa semangat hidup.

"Bagaimana caranya mengerjakan soal yang ini?" Gadis itu bertanya sambil menodongkan buku paket matematikanya—menunjuk tepat ke soal nomor 1 yang ada di pojok kiri bawah—dengan pensil kayunya.

"Dan ini?" Gadis ini beralih menunjuk pada soal yang lain.

"Ini, ini, ini," kali ini, tepat semua soal sudah ditodong gadis itu. Nampaknya ia tidak bisa mengerjakan satu soal pun. Satu kata: bodoh. Ups!

"Hhh!" Sakura menggeram. Kedua tangannya mengacak-acak rambut penuh emosi.

'Prnya dikumpul besok dan aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengerjakan satu soal pun, bagaimana ini?' batin Sakura kebingungan. Dia benar-benar buntu dalam hal matematika.

Mata emeraldnya bergerak ke bawah dan mengintip makhluk kecil yang dia panggil Cubluk tadi. Matanya berkilat memohon. Yah, sayangnya, percuma saja minta tolong pada yang satu ini.

"Cubluk, ajari akuuu!" pinta Sakura dengan memasang tampang semelas-melasnya. Tapi usaha kerasnya sama sekali tidak mendapat respon dari si lawan bicara. Jelas saja, mana ada kucing yang mau disuruh mengajar matematika? Pada akhirnya kucing tua itu cuma sekadar menguap lebar sebelum akhirnya tertidur lagi. Lengkap dengan buntut kemocengnya yang panjang yang bergoyang-goyang pelan. Benar-benar santai dan tidak punya beban. Sakura iri.

"HOI!"

"Krrr.."

"WOY!"

"Meeoong.."

Mata sebiru samudera milik si kucing—Cubluk—terbuka setengah. Ia menguap lebar-lebar—lagi. Lidahnya yang panjang menjulur keluar kemudian menjilat-jilati sekujur badannya yang terbungkus oleh bulu warna nano-nanonya halus dan lembut. Dibilang nano-nano karena warna bulunya memang campur-campur. Warna hitam, putih, cokelat semua berbaur tetapi warna bulunya masih lebih didominasi oleh warna hitam keabu-abuan. Kucing lusuh, begitu Sakura menyebutnya.

Tapi sayangnya, saat ini bukan yang tepat untuk bermanja-manja bagi si kucing.

"MEONGMU TIDAK MEMBANTU SAMA SEKALI!" raung Sakura geram, lalu menendang turun si Cubluk dari pangkuannya.

MIIIAAAW! RRRAWWR! KRAK! BUKK!

Sedetik kemudian, seekor kucing berwarna abu-abu lusuh—itu sebutan Sakura untuk si Cubluk—berlari secepat kilat keluar dari kamar Sakura dengan seluruh bulu mencuat ke atas.

"AAUW!" jerit Sakura. Matanya tertutup rapat menahan perih di kaki kirinya. Kedua tangannya memegangi kaki kirinya. Menunggu beberapa saat, gadis itu pun membuka kembali matanya. Iris hijau zamrudnya mengamati sekujur kaki kirinya dan gadis itu pun menemukan kira-kira tiga luka goresan yang sudah mengeluarkan darah—hasil kerja Cubluk.

"Haaah.. dasar kucing bikin repot!" umpat Sakura. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, gadis itu mengacak-acak rambut merah muda sebahunya.

Begitulah yang namanya orang sedang stress. Padahal dia sendiri yang salah tapi masih sempat-sempatnya menjadikan seekor kucing tak berdosa sebagai kambing hitam.

Mak Unep yang mengawasi Sakura dari ruang tengah—sekaligus ruang tamu dan ruang keluarga, yah, multifungsi—hanya bisa cengok melihat kelakuan gila akibat stress kuadrat yang melanda anak gadisnya itu.

"AARGH!"

Satu geraman terdengar lagi.

* * *

**Spenyk**

**06.23 WIB**

Tap tap tap.

Kaki Sakura menapak bergantian di lantai koridor depan kelas 8 dengan lunglai dan sesekali agak terhuyung. Mata emeraldnya yang meredup—efek ngantuk karena memaksakan diri bangun pagi—meratapi luka gores panjang di kaki kirinya. Tadi pagi ia sudah mengobatinya dengan meneteskan getah tanaman yodium yang dia ambil diam-diam dari depan rumah Sasori dan rasanya perih sekali. Tapi untunglah sekarang sudah tidak terlalu sakit. Tinggal tunggu sampai getahnya kering maka luka di kaki Sakura akan sembuh seketika.

"SAKURA—!"

Seseorang tiba-tiba memanggilnya dari belakang. Sakura langsung menolehkan kepalanya kearah datangnya suara dan kedua mata hijaunya mendapati seorang gadis berambut merah dan berbadan—ehem—seksi berlari kearahnya. Kacamata yang dikenakan gadis berambut merah itu melorot karena berlari.

"Hn?" Sakura menatap sahabat yang ada dihadapannya bingung. Tumben sekali Karin pagi-pagi menghampiriku. Ada gosip baru?, pikir Sakura. Walau sebetulnya dia tidak berminat dan sedang terburu-buru, dalam hati Sakura juga merasa penasaran.

"Sak, Sak, berita penting! Pentiiiiing!" pekik Karin dengan napas tersengal-sengal. Tangannya bergerak-gerak membenahi anak rambutnya yang berantakan.

"Apa sih, Rin?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Kemarin," Karin memberi jeda beberapa saat untuk mengambil napas, kemudian melanjutkan, "Kemarin kamu dengerin radio?"

Oh. Radio.

"Iya."

"Geronimo?"

Sakura mengangguk. Aku sudah tahu arah topik pembicaraan ini akan kemana, batin Sakura.

"Mulai jam satu?"

Nah, benar kan?

Satu anggukan lagi dari si kepala pink setelah gadis itu memutar matanya bosan.

"Berarti kamu juga sempat denger suara Raden Sasuke dong?"

Bingo! Ternyata memang tentang si Raden Sasuke itu.

Tapi, tunggu dulu.

Dengar suaranya?

Sakura berpikir sejenak. Kalau dengar suara Raden Sasuke sih memang dia sudah dengar sekali kemarin—sedetik. Hanya 'Hn'. Tapi apa itu bisa dibilang dengar?

"Hh..," Sakura menghela napas—bingung. "Yah, dikit."

"Dengar, kan? Suaranya keren ya!" puji Karin. Senyum di bibir berlipgloss soft pink Karin merekah lebar.

Ya ampun, sepertinya Karin memang sudah tergila-gila pada pangeran itu, batin Sakura sweatdrop.

Mulut Karin kembali terbuka dan bersiap memuntahkan kata-kata lagi, "Kau tahu, aku sudah menanti 26 hari 6 jam 37 me—"

"EGHEM" Sakura mendehem, membuat Karin seketika menghentikan ucapannya, "Karin, nanti saja ya. Aku mau buru-buru mengerjakan pr, ya?"

Gadis berambut merah itu merengut. Mata bersoftlens merahnya menatap Sakura kecewa. "Ya sudah," ucap gadis itu sebelum berlalu pergi ke kelasnya—kelas 9c.

Kelas 9c. Kelas yang sudah menurut sejarahnya selalu menjadi kelas yang paling nakal. Entah kenapa bisa begitu, tak ada yang tahu.

Dan kelas 9d juga adalah kelas yang paling bodoh menurut sejarah. Tanya kenapa? (kenapa tanya? *?*) Sakura juga dulu sempat bingung saat baru diberitahu tentang hal itu oleh salah seorang guru. Dan Sakura masih ingat jelas, guru itu memberikan penjelasan singkat mengenai 'alasan kenapa kelas 9d adalah kelas paling bodoh diantara kelas yang lain',

"Soalnya kelas 9d kan paling banyak godaannya. Kalo keluar bau pesing, begitu masuk bau teri. Jadi nggak pernah konsen belajar. Kalo mau belajar di dalam digoda bau teri dari kantin, kalo belajar di luar bau pesing kamar mandi."

Sakura tergelak dan terbahak-bahak mendengar penjelasan sang guru saat itu. Benar juga, batinnya saat itu. Kelas 9d memang posisinya tepat di sebelah barat laut toilet pria yang memang punya aroma terapi istimewa yang baunya naujubileh dan di sebelah utara kantin sekolah yang punya menu andalan NASI-SAMBAL-TERI! Jeng jeng jeng! Rasanya uenak lho! *malah ngiklan*

Dan menurut kesaksian dari salah seorang penghuni kelas 9d, seorang pemuda berambut merah cepak bernama Sasori, hal itu memang hampir sepenuhnya fakta.

Oke, kembali pada Sakura yang sedang berdiri bengong di koridor.

Akhirnya pergi juga, batin Sakura. Gadis itu menghembuskan napas lega. Sekarang masih ada masalah penting yang harus dia selesaikan. Bagaimana caranya menyelesaikan tugas matematika super sulitnya?

Perhatian Sakura teralihkan sepenuhnya pada sesosok pemuda berambut merah dengan tato 'tresna' di jidat saat kedua mata hijau sayunya menangkap sosok itu secara tidak sengaja. Dari gerak-geriknya, sepertinya pemuda bernama Gaara itu sedang mencoba kabur dari kelas.

Sakura menyeringai. Salah kalau kau berusaha kabur dari pelajaran Gaara, apalagi dariku, bisiknya dalam hati dengan nada setan. (?)

Didekatinya pemuda itu diam-diam. Kemudian secara tiba-tiba dan tanpa permisi dulu, kedua tangan Sakura mengamit lengan kanan Gaara yang sedikit kekar. Pemuda itu berjengit kaget. Mata hijaunya terbelalak menatap wajah Sakura yang sudah berada beberapa sentimeter dibawahnya.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Sakura pada Gaara dengan nada yang terkesan menggoda. Matanya menatap tajam ke mata Gaara yang sama-sama berwarna hijau.

Gaara membuang muka. Tak mau kalau rona merah tipis di kedua belah pipinya tertangkap basah oleh mata emerald cerah milik Sakura yang kini tengah mengawasinya. "Lepas!" bentaknya judes.

"Jawab dulu," ujar Sakura yang mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, matanya masih menatap wajah Gaara yang hanya terlihat separuhnya karena si pemilik wajah tidak mau menoleh padanya, "Mau bolos lagi, ya?"

Gaara masih membuang muka. Lelaki itu terdiam. Sama sekali tak berniat menjawab atau mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Berarti dugaan Sakura benar.

"Kenapa tidak belajar saja di dalam kelas bersamaku?"

Diam.

"Tidak mau, ya?"

Masih tetap diam.

Satu urat di jidat Sakura menonjol keluar. Benar-benar tanggapan yang buruk dari sang pemuda.

"Oke, kalau begitu," Sakura mengencangkan pegangan—atau mungkin cengkeraman?—tangannya pada lengan Gaara, "Aku akan memaksamu!" katanya sambil menarik pemuda berambut merah itu masuk ke dalam kelas 9a.

"Loh? Sakura?"

Sakura menghentikan langkah kakinya—dan Gaara juga terpaksa ikut berhenti—kemudian menolehkan kepalanya ke sudut kanan kelas (meja paling belakang) tempat Ino berdiri dengan wajah berkerut aneh dan memanggilnya tadi.

"Sugeng enjang, Ino!" sapa Sakura dengan nada jenaka begitu Ino sudah sampai dihadapannya.

Ino merengut. Gadis itu mendesah sebelum menjawab, "Oh please, Sak, jangan basa Jawa. Aku nggak ngerti."

Sakura tertawa sejenak. "Oke oke."

"Tumben sama Gaara?" tanya Ino heran melihat Sakura masuk ke dalam kelas dengan menggandeng lelaki tato tresna tukang bolos bernama Gaara. Ada apa gerangan?

"Aku hanya membantunya agar lebih baik," Sakura tersenyum sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Ino, "Kau tahu, sepertinya dia memang butuh rehabilitasi."

Ino tertawa renyah. "Kau benar, tukang bolos ini memang harus diluruskan," ujarnya setuju pada Sakura.

Gaara mendengus pelan.

"Oke, Mr. Saboko-"

"Gaara."

"Aku lebih suka Saboko."

Gaara berdecih. Ia memang tidak pernah suka nama keluarganya—Saboko. Dan Sakura menganggap decihan itu sebagai bendera putih sang pemuda. Artinya, Gaara mengaku kalah.

"Nah, Mr. Saboko." Gaara berdecih lagi, membuat Sakura terkikik. Tangan mungil Sakura lalu menarik lengan Gaara dan mengajak si pemuda berjalan ke salah satu bangku yang berada di tengah kelas, kemudian memaksa pemuda itu duduk di bangku, "Duduk yang manis disini dan jangan kabur sampai jam pulang nanti."

Selesai mendengarkan ucapan Sakura, Gaara yang daritadi menunduk kemudian mengangkat wajahnya menatap balik Sakura dan memaksakan senyum. Lalu ia mengangguk pelan.

"Oke!" Sakura menodongkan jempol kirinya di depan wajah Gaara kemudian menghambur pergi. Gadis itu berjalan mendekati sahabat kecilnya, Ino, dengan langkah yang agak terpincang-pincang.

Ino mengerutkan alisnya, mata biru safirnya menyipit mengamati kaki kiri Sakura yang pincang sampai akhirnya Sakura duduk di bangku di depannya.

"Sak, kakimu kenapa?" tanyanya penasaran.

Sakura menghela napas. "Semalam aku kena amukan si Cubluk," jawabnya sambil merunduk. Rambut pink di bagian depan kepalanya jatuh menutupi wajahnya.

Ino tersenyum. "Pasti kau duluan yang cari gara-gara," tebaknya.

Sakura tertawa na'as. "Yeah, memang. Aku menendangnya," akunya.

"Dasar majikan jahat," gurau Ino sambil menjulurkan lidahnya hingga sedikit keluar. Sakura hanya tertawa lirih sambil tersenyum masam membalasnya. Lalu gadis berambut merah muda itu menundukkan kepalanya lagi.

"Ino.." panggil Sakura lirih.

"Ya?"

"Siapa di kelas ini yang jenius matematika?" tanya Sakura pelan, masih dengan wajah menikuk tajam ke bawah. (apadeh bahasanya -.-)

Ino menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung. "Si Neji, kan?" jawabnya sekenanya. Yaya, pemuda Sutomo itu memang sangat-sangat pintar matematika. Very expert. Coba tanyakan saja padanya, mulai dari 1 tambah 1 sampai menghitung 5 pangkat 2010 bisa dijawab olehnya dengan tepat.

"OH IYA!" pekik Sakura sembari mengangkat kepalanya tiba-tiba, membuat Ino berjengit kaget. "Mana si Ketua? Mana?" katanya. Kepalanya menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, celingak-celinguk mencari sesuatu. Hebat!

"Oi oi," Ino menangkupkan wajah Sakura diantara kedua tangannya dan memaksa gadis berambut merah muda halus itu untuk menatap balik padanya, kemudian bertanya, "Memang ada apaan sih? Mau ngapain nyari Neji?"

"Aku mau minta diajari matematika," jawab Sakura sejujur-jujurnya.

Dasar sahabatnya satu ini. Dari SD tidak pernah sekalipun pintar dalam hal hitung-menghitung. Yang sabar ya, Ino.. (?)

"Nah itu orangnya!"

"KETUA!" teriak Sakura memanggil Neji dari kejauhan. Tentu saja, jarak diantara mereka terlalu jauh, dari ujung yang satu ke ujung satunya lagi. Ditambah dengan kondisi kelas yang sudah mulai acak-adut berkat ulah anak-anak cowok yang agak-sedikit-brutal maka Sakura harus memanggil Neji dengan volume setingkat toa. (?)

Neji hanya celingak-celinguk bingung. Memangnya disini ada ketua OSIS?, pikirnya bingung sekaligus nggak nyambung.

Parah, dia nggak denger, batin Sakura kecut. "KETUA!" ulangnya sekali lagi dengan volume yang lebih tinggiii lagi. Bahkan si Ino pun tutup kuping.

Tapi eh tapi, si ketua kelas itu masih aja pahpoh, dia malah celingak-celinguk lagi. Hal itu membuat Sakura yang ngos-ngosan habis teriak jadi menggeram gemas.

"Oi, Pak Tomo!" teriak Sakura memanggil Neji lagi sambil berlari terpincang-pincang mendekati si pemuda. Panggilan Sakura yang begitu menggelitik telinga pemuda bernama Neji itu sontak membuat si empunya nama menengok pada gadis dengan warna kepala abnormal itu.

"Bisa cari panggilan lain untukku?" katanya dingin dengan nada datar. Sakura menggeleng pelan sambil nyengir.

Sakura menarik lengan kemeja pendek Neji dan menggeret pemuda itu ke salah satu bangku dan menyuruhnya duduk. Sementara ia mengambil tempat di sebelahnya. Tangan Sakura kemudian sibuk mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya—berniat mencari buku paket matematikanya. Setelah berhasil menemukannya diantara seluk-beluk buku pelajaran di dalam tasnya, tangan Sakura menarik buku itu keluar dan membuka-buka halamannya.

"Bantu aku mengerjakan semua soal ini," ujar Sakura sambil menyodorkan soal-soal di buku paket matematika yang membingungkannya itu pada sang jenius.

"Soal apa nih?" tanya Neji sambil memandangi soal-soal itu dengan wajah berkerut.

"PR dari Pak Min," jawab Sakura singkat dan jelas. Maksudnya, jelas sekali terlihat raut wajahnya dan nada suaranya yang kesal.

Mari kita bahas siapa itu Pak Min. Nama lengkap Pak Min adalah Minato. Kalau nama panjangnya Miiiinaaaatooooooooooo—oke, stop gilanya! Guru berumur 40-an tahun ini adalah guru matematika Sakura yang terkenal dengan kekejamannya dalam memberikan soal untuk anak-anak didiknya. Meski begitu, Pak Min adalah guru yang ganteng (terus kenapa?) dan gaya mengajarnya juga lucu. Tapi, ada satu hal yang membuat Sakura daridulu penasaran pada Pak Min. Bukan. Bukan berarti Sakura penasaran karena ingin jadi pacarnya karena guru itu ganteng, tapi penasaran karena latar belakang guru ini sangat-sangat misterius. Sakura pernah mengira Pak Min itu sejenis bule seperti sahabatnya, Ino, tapi aksen Jawa gurunya yang sangat kental itu membuatnya ragu pada hipotesa pertamanya. Yah, siapa sebenarnya dia, Sakura tak tahu. Mungkinkah dia hanya guru biasa? Atau jangan-jangan dia agen FBI yang menyusup ke Spenyk untuk menendang bokong anak-anak nakal yang lupa memakai topi saat upacara? Oke, yang terakhir itu kelewat ngawur. Lagipula sekarang bulan puasa, jadi puasa-puasa nggak boleh ngomongin orang. (?)

Kembali kepada sepasang manusia dihadapan buku matematika setebal 100-an halaman itu. Mata jade dan silver milik keduanya berpacu meratapi soal di buku. Soal di buku itu terbilang gampang, gampaaaaaang sekali dibandingkan dengan soal-soal yang lahir dari rahim (?) otak kiri Pak Min.

Beralih dari buku paket, Neji menatap mata emerald Sakura yang masih menatap dirinya dengan penuh harap. Raut wajahnya bingung. "Memang dia kasih pr?" tanyanya setengah tak percaya.

"Cuma aku yang dia sogoki soal itu karena aku belum mengerjakannya," jawab Sakura sambil mendengus, membuat Neji mau tak mau akhirnya sedikit luluh. Satu senyuman tipis membentang indah di bibir tipis pemuda itu. Kasihan sekali teman sekelasnya yang paling bodoh matematika ini. Oh, tapi bukan satu-satunya yang paling bodoh. Masih ada satu makhluk merah di tengah kelas yang sama bodohnya dengan gadis berambut pink ini.

Neji kemudian menghela napas. Ia membaca soal-soal yang berjumlah **hanya **sepuluh itu dengan seksama. Namun tiba-tiba tangannya membanting buku itu ke atas meja, membuat jantung Sakura fitnes. "Masa soal begini saja kau tidak bisa?" tanyanya seolah tak percaya. Padahal dalam hati dia percaya juga, berhubung yang dihadapinya saat ini adalah seorang yang payah.

"Aku tidak berbakat dalam hal hitung-menghitung," jawab Sakura setelah berhasil membujuk jantungnya untuk berhenti berolahraga. Bahaya kalau sampai jantungnya berotot besar seperti Ade Rai yang ada di iklan minuman 'kukune-kakang-Bima' itu. Tapi ngomong-ngomong, memangnya ada iklan seperti itu di fic ini? Jamannya kan beda. Hahaha. *gila*

Satu helaan napas lagi. Neji mengambil alih buku paket Sakura lagi, lalu mengambil selembar kertas dari buku yang diambil dari dalam tasnya. "Biar kubantu," katanya berbaik hati, dengan sebatang pensil di tangan.

Seketika senyuman di bibir ranum Sakura merekah lebar.

* * *

Mata hijau kapur itu mengawasi dengan seksama ketiga objek pengamatannya. Silih berganti dari satu objek ke objek yang lain.

Objek pertama yang dia amati adalah sosok gadis berambut merah muda yang sedang serius mengamati err.. wajah pemuda disamping gadis itu—yang menjadi objek pengamatan keduanya—dengan tampang yang juga err.. seperti orang bodoh. Sepertinya tak ada tanda-tanda pengawasan dari cewek itu kepadanya. Aman.

Ia merangkul tas selempangannya, perlahan menerbangkan kembali pantatnya yang sudah terlalu lama didaratkan di bangku, lalu mengendap-endap keluar kelas.

Oh ya, objek pengamatan ketiga—dan terakhir. Seorang gadis berseragam putih-biru (yaiyalah) berambut cokelat keemasan yang sebenarnya cantik, hanya saja malah jadi kelihatan aneh karena model rambutnya yang di cepol dua itu—jadi seperti panda nyasar. Sosok itu berdiri bersandar di pintu kelas dan sepertinya tengah sibuk mengamati kedua objek pengamatannya yang lain dengan seksama sama seperti dirinya tadi. Mengamati dua orang itu dengan rasa tak suka. Yah, benar-benar sama seperti dirinya.

"Kau cemburu, ya?" bisiknya dengan wajah berjarak beberapa sentimeter di depan wajah Tenten.

"Enak aja!" pekik gadis bernama Tenten itu dengan mata melotot. "Sok tahu," lanjutnya sambil membuang muka, menolak menatap balik Gaara. Hal itu membuat lawan bicaranya menyeringai dalam diam.

Tanpa menunggu Tenten kembali menatapnya lagi, Gaara melanjutkan rencananya untuk pergi dari kelas ini. Sontak hal itu membuat Tenten kaget. Cewek tomboy bercepol dua itu menatap punggung Gaara panik sambil berteriak kebingungan, "Eh, mau kemana?"

Lelaki itu terus saja berjalan menjauh. Ia sempat menjawab, "Bukan urusanmu," tanpa menoleh ke belakang untuk menatap balik Tenten.

Tenten tadi sudah tahu kalau Gaara sedang dalam pengawasan Sakura karena dia sempat mencuri dengar pembicaraan Sakura dengan Ino tadi. Tapi sekarang pemuda itu sudah setengah kabur dan dia bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan. Apa?

Gawat! Harus kasih tahu ke Sakura, pikir Tenten.

* * *

Tuk. Terdengar suara pensil diketukkan oleh Neji tepat pada hasil soal yang berhasil ia kerjakan dengan benar. Iya lah, Neji Sutomo gitu!

Sakura hanya mengerjap kaget mendengar suara 'tuk' itu. Gadis itu memandang sang pemuda dengan tampang bloon seperti biasa.

"Ngerti?"

"Hah?"

"Ngerti nggak?"

"Ngerti apa?"

Neji mendecih pelan. Bola matanya berputar bosan.

"Caranya lah," tukas Neji, sewot. Ia menunjuk pada rumus dan jawaban soal yang sudah ia tulis dan jelaskan dengan susah payah tadi. "Kan barusan kuberitahu. Sekarang coba kerjakan sendiri nomor ini. Jenis soalnya sama," katanya, menyuruh Sakura mengerjakan soal matematika di bawah soal yang barusan ia kerjakan.

"Aaa-aku belum ngerti yang ini," aku Sakura dengan alis bertaut. Matanya menatap coretan-coretan pensil penuh angka di kertas sobekan Neji bingung. Tangan kanannya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, mencoba menghilangkan rasa gugup dan takut akan dimarahi pemuda dingin yang sangat-sangat-kelewat tegas di sampingnya ini. Pantas saja Neji dan Pak Asuma bisa sebegitu nyambungnya. "Jelaskan lagi, ya," pinta Sakura sambil nyengir kecut.

Neji menggeram keras, membuat Sakura menciut—ketakutan seketika. Layaknya seekor tikus kurus kering yang mau diterkam seekor singa gembul yang kelaparan.

"Kau tahu, aku mengajarimu saja sudah terpaksa. Jadi jangan membuat mood mengajarku makin buruk," ujar pemuda itu—akhirnya—setelah menghela napas mengumpulkan kembali kesabarannya. Sakura hanya mengangguk pasrah.

Mereka pun kembali disibukkan dengan acara belajar-mengajar. Neji kembali mengulang penjelasan panjangnya sambil menuliskannya di kertas sobekannya. Sesekali mata lavendernya melirik Sakura—mengawasi gadis itu agar tetap memperhatikan pelajarannya.

Tiba-tiba seorang gadis bercepol datang menghampiri bangku tempat Sakura dan Neji duduk dan langsung menggebrak meja tanpa berkata apa-apa. Hal itu sukses membuat sejoli 'guru dan murid' itu tersentak kaget.

"Sak," panggil Tenten—si pelaku penggebrakan—pada Sakura dengan tampang panik.

"Eh, kenapa, Ten?" tanya Sakura bingung. Bingung kenapa tiba-tiba cewek tomboy ini datang dan langsung menggebrak meja. Bingung kenapa tampang Tenten sebegitu paniknya. Bingung kenapa Tenten memanggilnya. Ada apa?

"Pasienmu kabur." Seakan menjawab segala kebingungan yang mendera batin Sakura, Tenten berkata lirih sambil mengatur napas. Tapi sayangnya, jawaban pendek dan penuh kiasan itu terlalu sulit untuk standar otak pahpoh Sakura.

"Hah? Pasien? Pasien apa?" tanya Sakura dengan tampang bloon—lagi-lagi—seperti biasanya. Tenten memutar bola matanya, antara gemas dan kesal menghadapi kepahpohan Sakura. Ia biarkan saja gadis itu berusaha menebak sendiri.

"Oh, maksudmu Gaara?" tebak Sakura, dan benar! Dugaan Tenten salah kali ini, ternyata cewek pink di depannya ini pintar juga. Secepat kilat menyambar, Tenten mengangguk. Dipikir-pikir, kayaknya cepet banget ya ngangguknya? -_-

"Dia kenapa?" tanya Sakura lagi. Nah, keluar lagi penyakitnya, batin Tenten gemas, padahal baru sembuh sekarang kumat lagi.

"Tadi kan aku sudah bilang, dia kabur," ulang Tenten pada akhirnya dengan nada sedikit galak.

Mata emerald Sakura membelalak seketika.

"Bohong! dia ada disana ko—" kata-kata Sakura terhenti begitu ia menoleh ke tengah kelas tempat ia tadi menyuruh Gaara untuk tetap duduk disana. Ia kaget begitu mendapati tidak ada siapa-siapa disana. "Lho? Ngilang?"

Jeger!

Gaara ilang lho, Sak! Ilang! *provokasi*

Brak!

Sakura tiba-tiba bangkit dari duduknya dan langsung menyambar meja yang dipakai Gaara tadi. Ia menilik kolong mejanya, kosong. Ia edarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kelas untuk mencari sosok berambut merah cepak itu, tapi hasilnya tetap nihil. Yang ditemukannya malah sosok Ino yang sedang iseng memasukkan ujung pulpennya ke lubang hidung Shikamaru yang pagi-pagi sudah terlelap. Sungguh bukan hal yang ingin ia lihat.

"Gaara?" Sakura memanggil-manggil sosok itu dengan nada super cemas. Dilihat dari mukanya saja sudah kelihatan jelas.

"Gaara?" panggilnya lagi.

Kali ini Sakura berlari keluar kelas. Matanya mengumbar kesana-kemari mencari-cari sosok Gaara. Tapi lelaki itu tak ditemukan dimana pun.

"GAARAA!"

Dan kali ini gadis itu menjerit memanggil si pemuda. Berteriak marah seakan begitu gadis itu menemukan si pemuda, ia akan langsung menjewer kupingnya kuat-kuat dan memarah-marahinya. Kelihatannya kayak ibu-ibu. Ehm.

Tenonenonet tenet tononenot tonet tonet tonenot~

Bel norak sekolah pun berbunyi. Artinya, saatnya para siswa untuk berkumpul di lapangan sekolah dan melaksanakan upacara bendera, karena hari ini memang hari Senin. Sementara itu, Sakura masih ubek-ubek kesana-kemari lirik kanan-lirik kiri mencari Gaara.

Aduh! Bel! Bel!, batin Sakura panik.

"SAK!" panggil Neji dengan volume sedang—yang lumayan keras juga—dari belakang punggung Sakura. Masih terduduk manis di bangku paling depan di dekat pintu kelas dengan telunjuk dan ibu jari kanan mencapit pensil kayu.

Sontak, Sakura yang merasa dipanggil langsung menoleh ke belakang, melotot pada Neji. Karena jelas-jelas pemuda berambut cokelat panjang itu mengganggu kesibukannya.

"Mau lanjut nggak, nih?" Neji bertanya dengan tidak niat, sambil kedua tangannya sibuk mengikat rambut panjangnya. Dan ngomong-ngomong soal rambut, entah kenapa tidak ada guru yang protes soal rambutnya yang sangat-sangat panjang. Mungkin karena dia berasal dari keluarga kaya dan bangsawan Sutomo? Yah, hanya Yang Di Atas yang tahu.

Oke, topik melenceng.

"Mau!" seru Sakura cepat-cepat. Ia pun berbalik dan melangkah mendekati Neji, kemudian berhenti dihadapan pemuda itu.

"Oke, nanti," sahut Neji datar. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan mengambil topi upacara biru miliknya, lalu berjalan keluar kelas meninggalkan Sakura.

* * *

**Warung Mie Ayam Pak Joe**

**07.15 WIB**

Nah, saudara, kita sudah berpindah latar sekarang. Dan biarkan saya mengucapkan, Selamat Datang di Warung Mie Ayam Pak Joe Alias Pak Be-Joe! (maksa banget)

Warung semi permanen ini sudah berdiri dan bertengger di sudut kanan gerbang depan Spenyk yang dekat dengan kantor PDAM sejak lebih dari setahun—jelas—dan seluruh siswa Spenyk dari berbagai angkatan tentunya sudah pernah mencicipi mie ayam hasil karya tangan Pak Bejo—atau nama kerennya Pak Joe—yang kelezatannya cukup lumayan ini. Sayangnya, disini adalah tempat nongkrong anak-anak yang bolos sekolah.

Di dekat gerobaknya, sudah berdiri Pak Joe yang tampaknya sedang sibuk memasak mie ayam andalannya. Tukang mie keturunan Arab bernama lengkap Bejo Qyubi (aslinya Bijuu Kyuubi, dipaksain jadi Jawa-Arab, hahaha.) dengan gesit dan layaknya koki di hotel bintang lima sedang memotong-motong sawi membentuk irisan-irisan abstrak. Hahaha. Kayaknya kata 'koki hotel bintang lima'-nya tadi nggak begitu perlu.

Begitu sawi dipotong-potong, lalu dimasukkan ke dalam panci dan direbus bersama mie. Kemudian diaduk-aduk sampai matang. Setelah mie matang, segera sajikan dengan mangkuk 'ajinomoto' gambar ayam jago yang sudah diberi bumbu dan tambahkan suiran daging ayam. Lalu diaduk-aduk hingga mie dan bumbu merata. Dan, taraaa! Jadilah seporsi mie ayam Pak Joe yang maknyus dan—dijamin halal!

Oke, segitu saja kiranya. Takutnya nanti kalau kelamaan para readers bisa protes dan mengira fic ini tentang 'Bosan Jadi Pegawai' versi novel. (emang ini novel?)

Tepat saat Pak Joe menyajikan mie ayam pamungkasnya, seorang pemuda berambut merah cepak kusut yang wajahnya kusut juga masuk ke dalam warung. Itu Gaara Saboko.

"Huh," Gaara menghela napas lega. Selamat! Padahal tadi nyaris saja, batinnya.

Ia menghampiri 'rekan sesama tukang bolos'-nya yang sedang duduk di ujung bangku. Ia menepuk pundak pemuda yang sama-sama berambut merah pekat itu dari belakang.

Pemuda itu menoleh. Sasori. Sudah bisa diduga dari awal kalau teman membolos Gaara pasti cowok satu ini.

"Hoi!" sapa Sasori, senang melihat temannya sudah tiba.

"Hn," balas Gaara seraya mendudukkan dirinya di sisi kiri sahabatnya.

"Tumben lagi teka? Biasane urung bel wae kowe wis neng kene."

Gaara mendesah. Ia mengingat usahanya meloloskan diri dari sekolah barusan. Pertama, ia jadi harus menunggu sampai bel masuk berbunyi. Tidak mungkin dia nekat keluar dari gerbang depan sebelum bel, karena disana ada Pak Saru dan guru piket. Setelah bel berbunyi barulah dia keluar dengan bersembunyi di tengah-tengah kerumunan siswa—yang bergerombol ke lapangan sekolah untuk upacara—untuk mengelabui guru-guru. Dan akhirnya, dia berhasil keluar sebelum pintu gerbang depan sekolah ditutup. Sukses membolos! YA-HA!

Kemudian dia teringat seorang gadis berambut merah muda mencolok mata yang membuat dirinya harus bersusah payah agar bisa membolos tadi.

"Sakura," jawabnya lirih—dan tanpa sengaja.

Mendengar jawaban bernada lesu dari Gaara, Sasori menyeringai jahil. "Hmmmm... Sakura, ya..."

* * *

**Kelas 9a**

**09.00 WIB**

Barusan saja bel berbunyi. Artinya, tinggal satu jam pelajaran lagi pelajaran Bu Aru akan berakhir. Congratulation!

Mungkin ada yang merasa aneh dengan nama itu? Baiklah, mari saya jelaskan. (perasaan hobi banget ngejelasin.)

Guru bahasa inggris yang terkenal dengan 'kesensitifan' dan 'kegampang-ngambekkan'-nya ini punya nama lengkap Koharu. Sejak masuk kelas 9, seluruh anak-anak penghuni 9a menyatakan perang pada guru satu ini. Entah kenapa kok bisa begitu. Bu guru yang masa kerjanya sebentar lagi mau kadaluarsa ini memang biasa dipanggil Aru. Dan khusus anak kelas 9a, semua memanggilnya Koh Aru. Harusnya Nyai Aru ya? Hahaha. Gak penting.

Bu Aru yang berambut seputih salju (?) menyemak buku paket bahasa inggris di depan wajahnya. Mulutnya membuka sedikit—bersiap mengucapkan kata-kata.

"Okeey, ayou anak-anak tirukhan saiia!" titahnya sambil berdehem. Anak-anak hanya menatapnya jengah—termasuk Sakura.

"Yeeeees, Maa'aaam.."

Bu Aru: "Waunse apoun a taim, dhere wash a garlsh colled Cynderwella.."

Anak-anak: "Once upon a time, there was a girl called Cinderella.."

Bu Aru: "She lived with kher sthepmatherr en kher sthepsiystherr.."

Anak-anak: "She lived with her stepmother and her stepsistersh.."

"Salah, anak-anak," kata Bu Aru tiba-tiba. Membuat seluruh anak 9a yang tadi rela susah-susah menirukan dia jadi melotot tidak karuan. "Bukan 'She lived with her stepmother and her stepsisters' tapi 'she lived with kher sthepmatherr en kher sthepsiystherr' anak-anak. Ayo ulangi lagi."

"Yeeeees, Maaaa'aaam..," jawab anak-anak dengan tidak sangat-sangat-sangat tidak niat. Bahkan Sumoto sang Ketua Kelas pun juga ikut-ikut tidak niat. Paraaah..

"Waunse apoun a taiiim, dhere wash a garlsh colled Cynderwella. She lived with kher sthepmatherr en kher sthepsiystherr.."

"Nah, bagus-bagus. Bener begitu..," kata si 'Koh' Aru sambil manggut-manggut seneng.

"Lanjutkan lagi, ya," kata Bu Aru lagi, kembali bersiap dengan buku paketnya. Anak-anak mendesah serentak. "EGHEM—Evherweydeiyh, she crra—"

TAAAAR! TAAAR! TAAAR!

"WAA! APA ITU? APA ITU? APA ITU TADI? APA? PETASAN? HA? HA? HAAAA?" teriak Bu Koh Aru panik sambil loncat-loncatan. Matanya melotot ke sana-sini. Yak. Latah guru bahasa inggris satu ini pun keluar.

Sekelas terdiam memperhatikan tingkah guru itu—sweatdropped yang jelas. Dan sedetik kemudian..

"AHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Seisi kelas tertawa terbahak-bahak menertawakan Bu Koh Aru yang berdiri diam mematung di depan kelas dengan tampang bloon.

Lihat? Betapa nakalnya kelas 9a.

* * *

**09.50**** WIB**

Aaaah.. Betapa cerahnya pagi hari ini. Matahari pagi ini sangat menyengat—seakan begitu bersemangat menyoroti dua anak manusia kembar yang berlari memutari lapangan sekolah. Sakon dan Ukon. Ini lah hasil kenakalan mereka yang berani main petasan di kelas dan cari-cari masalah dengan Bu Aru: lari keliling lapangan sampai bel istirahat selesai.

* * *

Dua sejoli itu lagi-lagi mengisi bangku baris depan kelas. Masih dengan aura kesal dan aura kelinglungan (?) yang menguar diantara mereka.

"Tadi pagi sudah kuajari, kan? Sekarang coba kerjakan sendiri," kata Neji sambil menggeser buku paket matematika kearah Sakura. Gadis disebelahnya menghela napas, lalu mengambil sebatang pensil dan mencoba menjawab soal.

Srek. Srek. Srek. Tuk. Tuk.

"..."

Hitung. Hitung. Hitung. Dan Sakura masih tetap bingung.

"..."

Sreeeeeeeeek. Srek esrek esrek.

"..."

Sreeeeeeeet. Sret sret sret sret.

"Sak.."

Srek srek srek.

"Sakura.."

Srek. Srek. Tuk. Tuk.

"SAKURA!"

"EH? YA? EH? APA?" kata Sakura sambil mengerjap kaget. Jantungnya berdetak cepat—merasa kaget tiba-tiba sebelah kupingnya diteriaki seseorang. Ia menoleh pada Neji dan menatap mata lavender pemuda itu bingung. Dan tatapannya dibalas oleh Neji dengan tatapan yang sama-sama kebingungan.

"Kau itu sedang apa sih?" tanya Neji sweatdropped.

"Hah?" Sakura mengernyit bingung. Alisnya naik sebelah. "Ngerjain soal ko—" ucap Sakura, terputus tiba-tiba ketika si gadis bermata ijo royo-royo (?) itu menoleh ke kertas coret-coretannya. "Lho kok?"

Sakura tidak sadar—benar-benar tidak sadar—kalau jawaban yang dia tulis di kertas coret-coretannya tadi adalah gambar seekor kucing abstrak yang kelewat nista.

Pak! Neji menghantamkan telapak tangannya ke kepalanya sendiri.

"Gimana mau lulus kalau ngerjain soal matematika saja kau tidak bisa?" tanya Neji ragu—dan merasa kasihan juga pada Sakura walaupun cuma sebesar biji jagung yang baru umur sebulan.

"Makanya, ajari aku!" ujar Sakura bersungut-sungut.

"Oke oke." Neji menggaruk-garuk puncak kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya frustasi. "Kali ini aku berbaik hati padamu. Tapi ini semua cuma karena aku kasihan padamu. Oke?"

Sakura mengangguk mantap.

"Tapi.. bentar lagi bel dan soal ini juga belum selesai. Padahal begitu bel nanti Pak Min bakal masuk dan minta tugasnya," kata Sakura memelas sambil menunduk lesu.

'Tidak Tuhan, aku benci cewek ini. Kenapa kau ciptakan juga wanita penggoda iman ini, Tuhan?' batin Neji.

"Hhh~ soal itu gampang. Aku yang akan kerjakan semuanya," kata Neji sambil mengambil alih buku paket Sakura. Oh tidak, pemuda Sutomo pembela kebenaran ini mulai menyimpang dari yang seharusnya! Ternyata imannya sudah tergoda oleh wajah innocent—err oon maksudnya—dan puppy eyes dari Sakura. (lebe)

Ternyata Ketua memang pahlawan pelajar SMP masa kini, batin Sakura berbunga-bunga.

Sakura nyengir-nyengir senang. "Makasiiiiih ya, mas Ketua!"

"Tapi..." Wajah Sakura berubah muram begitu Neji mengucapkan kata yang tidak disukainya itu. Mata hijaunya berubah sayu dan menatap Neji dengan tatapan kosong.

"Liburan seminggu tenang sebelum ujian besok kau akan kuberi les khusus. Jangan lupa beli buku-buku soal matematika dan—sudah kutentukan tempatnya dirumahku. Jadi kau harus sudah ada dirumahku jam 9 tepat setiap harinya atau aku tidak akan mau mengajarimu," jelas Neji panjang lebar.

"Errr..."

* * *

**Saat pelajaran Pak Min..**

**10.05 WIB**

"Sakurawati?" sebut Pak Min—memanggil nama pemilik nomor absensi 23 di kelas 9a.

"Nggih, Pak?" Sakura menyahut.

"Mana tugasmu? Wis rampung?" tanya Pak Min dari depan kelas.

Sakura mengangguk sekali. "Sampun, Pak," jawabnya singkat dan sopan, lalu berjalan ke depan kelas dan menyerahkan lembaran tugas matematika hasil karya Neji Sutomo yang sudha dia rampas hak kepemilikannya itu pada sang guru.

"Nah, gitu dong. Masa ngerjain anu sendiri aja nggak bisa," kata Pak Min setengah bangga—dengan bahasa aneh khas dirinya—pada Sakura. "Ngisini-ngisini wae nduk-nduk," lanjutnya lagi.

Sakura ketawa garing sambil tersenyum kecut. "Nggih, Pak."

* * *

Satu hari di sekolah berlangsung dengan Gaara yang berhasil kabur dan les matematika dari Neji.

Dan untuk hari-hari selanjutnya, demi kemajuan hasil rehabilitasi, Sakura benar-benar semakin 'nempel' pada Gaara bagaikan sebiji upo sisa makan yang nempel terus di pinggir bawah bibir cowok berambut merah itu. Sungguh perumpamaan yang tidak pantas. Hahaha.

* * *

**To be continued..

* * *

**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Word count: 5,071 words.

**[1] **Tumben lagi teka? Biasane urung bel wae kowe wis neng kene: Tumben baru datang. Biasanya belum bel saja kau sudah disini.

**[2] **Wis rampung?: Sudah selesai?

**[3] **Sampun, Pak: Sudah, Pak.

**[4] **Ngisini-ngisini wae nduk-nduk (untuk yang ngisini-ngisini, bahasa yang benar adalah ngisin-isini. Cuma bahasa Pak Min-nya aja yang suka aneh-aneh.): Malu-maluin aja nduk-nduk.

Saya tidak mau banyak ngomong, langsung balas review saja. :D

**Naru-mania: **Yaa, saya tau saya tau nama si Sasuke memang gila. Dan ya! (lagi) Mbah Ucup emang lagi kesengsem ama Mak Unep. Padahal tau kalo itu ibu-ibu masih punya suami ama anak. Soal Sasuke... mungkin kapan-kapan. Hahaha *pelit*dilempar sabun (?)* Tunggu aja ya. :D Matur nuwun mpun maosi fic niki. :)

**Tenshi Kamimaru: **Soal silsilah keluarga Sakura... aku bakal kasih bocoran ke kamu. Tapi jangan bilang-bilang yang lain ya (?). Tsunade nggak ada hubungan kekeluargaan sama Sakura ataupun keluarga angkatnya. Cuma udah dianggap nenek sendiri aja sama Sakura, begitu. ._. kehangatan keluarga? Nggak tau mau kapan, hahaha. Tapi saya usahakan (pasti) keluar. :D Yo mas, Sakura karo Sasuke le ketemu isih suwe, sing sabar yo..! *apadeh* Eh, njenengan mas to? Dudu mbak? Hehe. Matur nuwun mpun maosi fic niki. :)

**Miyuki Izumi: **Ya begitulah, memang kadang suka ngomong-ngomong geje gitu. -_- Tombro jenis ikan? Barutau.. XD *manusia minim pengetahuan* Yah, kalo Tombro jadi nama sapi gapapa lah, kan sapinya suka makan ikan (?). aku juga dua minggu lebih ga buka ffn, hahaha. Kita sama. *tos* Matur nuwun mpun maosi fic niki. :)

**Azuka Kanahara: **Senang dirimu bisa ngakak. :D Lucu kan namanya Sasuke? Hahaha. Kalo si Itachi.. kayaknya muncul lagi, tapi dikit juga. Hahaha. *pelit* Ngapunten nggih. Yosh, matur nuwun sanged sampun maosi fic niki. :)

**Risle-coe: **gapapa lewat PM. Aku balesnya disini ya? Dan maaf telat balesnya, haha. Hahahaha. Lha kuwi mending mbak, kula 65% wong kutha e. -_- Sakura palinlop ama... gatau. XD Hahaha. #abaikan All My Life-nya ntaran dulu yah.. Hehe. Maaf.. ._. Oke, matur nuwun mpun maosi fic niki. :D

**Terimakasih sudah membaca. :D**


End file.
